Une quête d'équilibre
by Sylmarils
Summary: Error a tout perdu. Son univers, ses amis, sa famille, tout. Mais il ne s'en soucie plus. Désormais, sa seule quête est de détruire les anomalies qui menacent les univers. Ink aussi a son lot de soucis et s'efforce de limiter le destructeur. Les deux camps opposés se mélangent et la limite qui semblait dure comme fer se fond pour devenir homogène. Noté M. Errink et plus encore.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Alors alors ! Je me suis lancée dans ces ship mais bon, honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout où ça va nous mener lol ! Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez._

 **Personnages :** Error, Ink, Blue, Nightmare

 **Ship :** Errink, Nightberry (je sais pas, on peut aussi dire Bluemare… à vous de choisir.), US!Sans, US!Chara, US!Toriel et US!Asgore

 **Note :** K+-T (je sais pas précisément où le caler, lui… T-?)

 **Commentaire :** Mettez une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir !

 _BONE lecture !_

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Les débuts**

 _POINT DE VUE D'INK :_

J'étais dans la Doodle sphère, à m'ennuyer comme toujours. Car, à part regarder les univers… il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, quoi. De temps en temps Error attaque et là je m'amuse un peu, mais après… Si, il y a Blue, le Sans de l'underswap, et Dream le gardien des émotions positives, dont j'aime bien la compagnie.

Mais ils sont bien trop surexcités pour que je reste avec eux tout le temps.

C'est pourquoi la plupart du temps, je reste seul… à me tourner les pouces. Presque j'inviterais Error pour qu'il fout un peu du bazar, ça m'occuperait… Je soupirais. Soudainement, je sentis qu'une AU était attaquée. Outertale… C'est bizarre, je pensais qu'il aimait bien cette AU. Quelqu'un là-bas a du lui chercher des noises… Ou il s'ennuie comme moi.

Je me téléportais dans l'AU et je vis au loin de la fumée et j'entendis des cris. Facile d'identifier la position de mon ennemi. Usant de ma peinture, j'allais à l'endroit exact et je vis Error en train de se battre. Ses fils voletaient de partout, déchirant, tuant, détruisant. Je me fis voir et je dis, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Youhou ! Je suis là !

-INK ! Pourquoi te mets-tu toujours en travers de MON chemin ?!

-Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'attaques aux AU ?

-Ces anomalies n'ont pas leur place ici ! Rends toi à l'évidence !

-Hmm… C'est tentant, mais non.

Error semblait frustré de cela. Oh, pauvre petit chou ! Il se lança vers moi, fils rétractés près à surgir sur moi, et je me contentais de faire un pas sur le côté. Il roula par terre pour faire un rattrapage à peu près correct. Là, il se tourna vers moi puis, un sourire maléfique sur ses lèvres, il m'immobilisa à l'aide de ses fils. QUOI ?! D'habitude, Error, je dois bien le lui reconnaître, se bat à la loyale. Mais là… c'est… ignoble. Immobilisé, je ne pouvais rien faire.

Error s'avança vers moi tout doucement, de façon si imperceptible que la seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais me concentrer était ses yeux. Ses si beaux yeux… Je marmonnais :

-Error, cela ne te ressemble pas de m'immobiliser comme ça…

-Peut-être que j'ai envie que tu ne me cherches plus des noises ?

-Avoue que tu aimes que je t'embêtes, tu vis pour ça.

-Pff. Ridicule. Ink, je te croyais plus averti.

Il était maintenant à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres de moi. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon crâne. Je savais cependant que jamais il n'allait me toucher avec ses mains : sa phobie du contact le paralyse lui aussi. Cependant la lueur dans ses yeux me paralysait. Il me demanda :

-Ne te mets plus dans mes pattes, compris ?

-Désolé, mais je pense que je vais devoir tant que tu détruis les AU… Tu me relâches maintenant ?

Il resta quelques secondes de plus, à me regarder de cette façon étrange dont il avait le secret, puis il me relâcha et s'en alla par portail. J'en fis de même de façon immédiate.

 _POINT DE VUE DE BLUE :_

-PAAAAPYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

-Hey, Sans.

Je me jetais sur mon frère, l'enlaçant. Des étoiles dans les yeux, de façon littérale, je lui dis :

-Allez, on va voir l'humain ! Allez, allez, allez !

-Sans… Non.

-PAPY !

-Non !

-S'il te plaît !

-Hmpf… D'accord. Mais c'est parce que c'est toi.

On alla ensemble à la maison d'Asgore, Toriel et l'humain. Ils étaient tous les trois dans leur jardin, Toriel s'occupait des fleurs, Asgore allongé sur un transat et Chara riant et jouant dans l'herbe. Là, je m'exclamais :

-Reine Toriel ! Humain ! Asgore !

-Oh, Sans !

-Le magnifique Sans vous offre sa compagnie très convoitée, mweheheh !

Il y eut quelques ricanement alors que je posais une main sur mon torse, me relevant légèrement pour remplacer ma petite carrure.

On passa un excellent moment mais Papyrus dut rentrer chez nous car il se sentait mal. Je décidais alors moi aussi de quitter l'humain et la Reine Toriel ainsi que le Roi Asgore pour aller un peu dans la nature, explorer. Mon activité préférée, vous vous en doutez !

La topographie de la surface permet l'installation de nouveaux puzzles, c'est génial !

J'allais donc me balader et je finis par entendre des bruits. Hein… ? J'allais vers leur source et là, je vis une clairière magnifique. Une rivière la traversait, donnant une herbe luxuriante et frâiche, quelques animaux y passaient rapidement. Un écureuil roux notamment. J'étais si heureux ! Mais, ce qui attira le plus mon attention, fut ce qu'il y avait au centre de la clairière.

Un squelette.

Il avait les os noirs comme la nuit (me dites pas que la nuit c'est pas noir complètement, c'est les étoiles et la lune qui font ça OK ?! Et vu le prénom du squelette en question, je n'allais pas dire l'espace…), trois tentacules visqueuses dans le dos, un seul œil avec une pupille bleu clair. Aucun animal ne l'approchait. Mais cela ne m'arrêta pas.

Je m'avançais vers lui et dis, derrière lui :

-Coucou !

-AAAAH !

Le squelette se retourna brusquement et en me voyant se releva immédiatement. Il me dit d'une voix menaçante :

-Je n'ai pas eu peur ! Je n'étais pas surpris !

-Oui oui, d'accord !

-Et ne t'approches pas de moi ! Tes sentiments positifs sont néfastes pour moi.

-Mes sentiments positifs… ? Mais tout le monde est un minimum heureux… Tu dois être seul constamment ! J'ai un ami qui peut t'aider, il s'appelle Dr…

-C'est mon frère et non, il ne peut pas m'aider !

-Oh, tu es son frère ? Alors ton nom c'est Nightmare ?

-Dream t'a parlé de moi ?

-Oui ! Un peu seulement, il est triste quand on parle de toi… Mais je sais qu'il t'aime beaucoup !

-Foutaises ! Personne ne m'aime !

-Vraiment… ?

-Oui ! Mon frère ne peut détester personne, il aime tout les inconnus qu'il croise !

-Alors que dirais-tu si moi je t'aimais ?

-Pardon ?

Nightmare me regardait, décontenancé. Moi, heureux, je m'exclamais :

-Le magnifique Sans a assez d'amour pour tout le monde !

-Je ne veux pas de ton amour, ni ta pitié !

-Pourquoi j'aurais pitié ? Dream dit que t'es SUPER fort ! Et quand Dream dit ça, c'est que c'est vrai. Et ne crois pas que je donne mon amour à tout le monde ! J'ai des standards très très élevés ! Mweheheh !

-Je vais te frapper si tu continues !

-Alors frappes moi car je n'abandonnerais pas !

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

-Non, je n'ai pas peur car je veux être ton ami !

-Tu peux m'obéir si tu veux.

-Tu ne veux pas d'amis ?

-NON !

-Alors tu as raté quelque chose ! Même les méchants ont des amis !

-Je ne crois pas…

Nightmare était troublé par ce que je lui disais. Il avait baissé ses bras aussi. Je m'approchais de lui et il ne bougea pas. Là, je l'enlaçais pour un câlin amical. Il sursauta et hurla :

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME FAIS ?!

-Un câlin d'amitié !

-QUOI ?!

-Maintenant, on est amis !

-Mais je n'ai pas voulu… ! Lâche moi !

-Non ! Mweheheh !

-Argh ! Très bien…

Le sourire aux lèvres, je continuais d'enlacer Nightmare qui se calma petit à petit. Ensuite, je reculais puis lui dis, des étoiles dans les yeux :

-Aimes-tu les puzzles ?!

-Les puzzles ? Peut-être… Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles puzzle.

-Alors viens, je vais te montrer ma dernière crétion, mweheh !

Je l'emmenais à travers la forêt jusqu'à un point précis où il y avait une forêt, _normale,_ semblerait-il. Je dis à Nightmare :

-Il faut que tu passes à travers cette forêt sans être touché de peinture, sinon, tu as perdu !

Le frère de Dream s'avança bêtement et je commençais à ricaner à l'avance. Il se prit de plein fouet la peinture d'Ink. Je m'exclamais :

-MWEHEHEH ! Tu as perdu ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais régler ton problème ! Suis moi pour avoir la solution et je pourrais t'enlever la peinture !

Nightmare, agacé, me suivit et je fis un chemin bien précis. On retourna à la clairière et, riant, j'ai pris mon foulard pour essuyer le blouson de Nightmare qui semble y tenir.

Il me regarda faire, une expression indescriptible sur le visage puis hurla :

-C'est bon ! Lâche moi, maintenant ! Je dois rentrer chez moi.

-Déjà ? Est-ce que tu as aimé mon puzzle ?

-Hein ? Ouais, peu importe. Je dois te laisser.

-Tu reviendras ?

-NON !

Il fit apparaître un portail dans lequel il s'engouffra. Moi, j'étais cependant sûr qu'il allait revenir.

 _POINT DE VUE D'ERROR :_

J'étais rentré dans l'Anti-Voïd. Et je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort. Détruire une autre AU aujourd'hui pourrait perturber le multivers tout entier et ça, c'était impardonnable. Je dois donc attendre encore… Lorsqu'Ink aura soit réparé soit détruit Outertale, je pourrais y retourner. Mais bon… Dur de savoir à l'avance quand. Alors je me donnait deux semaines pour le laisser réparer ses erreurs. Car oui, ce sont ses erreurs ! Je ne fais qu'éradiquer les anomalies ! Outertale est bien joli avec ses étoiles sauf que l'attachement émotionnel ne doit pas entacher ma mission ! J'ai perdu mon univers d'origine à cause d'une anomalie qu'Ink n'a pas pu détruire à cause de ses émotions ! Je suis le seul survivant. Mais ! J'ai acquis de nouveau pouvoirs grâce à cette anomalie, me donnant la puissance nécessaire pour détruire d'autres anomalies. C'est parfait.

Je me suis juré de protéger le multivers, quoi qu'il arrivait. Et c'est ce que je ferais… Pour toujours.

Je me demande ce qu'Ink fait en ce moment… Tout à l'heure, j'ai essayé de l'intimider, je sais que d'un seul regard, on peut mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Et moi, ça m'arrange bien car je n'aime pas toucher autrui. Même si pour le jolis minois d'Inky, j'aurais bien fait une exception voire une flopée.

Eheheheheh. Peu importait en réalité. Ink n'a pas d'utilité s'il ne supprime pas ce qui doit être supprimé. C'est à cause de son amour pour les anomalies que mon univers a disparu. Pourtant, je persiste à ne pas lui en vouloir de son acte. Mon univers en lui-même était une anomalie. C'était quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas durer, quelque chose qui ne nous faisait que du mal. En un sens, effacer mon univers de la conscience de tous était quelque chose d'acceptable.

Mais moins qu'Ink n'en ait aucuns souvenirs.

Cet idiot ne se souvient même pas de l'univers d'où je viens ! Et cela, ça me met sur les nerfs. Je fis claquer mes langues multiples pour manifester mon mécontentement puis allais chercher la Doodle sphère. Je n'avais qu'une chance infime de la trouver, mais qui ne tente pas sa chance, n'a rien. En chemin, je croisais Dust. Pff… Le Sans qui parle à son frère qu'il a lui-même tué… Il avait une allure terrifiante, imposante, effrayante. Il portait son blouson avec sa capuche rabattue sur son crâne, un sourire maléfique, des yeux froids et vides, il se tenait droit face à moi.

Si je n'étais pas plus puissant que lui, j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou.

Mais heureusement, étant une anomalie particulière, mon LV est remplacé par des 'Error', je peux donc le remplacer par tout et n'importe quoi.

Comme l'infini, par exemple. Vu les dégâts de niveau 20, je vous laisse imaginer.

Je fis face à Dust et lui dis d'une voix un peu artificielle :

-Dust ! Que me veux-tu ?

-Je sais, Papyrus, c'est un connard. Mais que veux-tu ? Ah ! Error !

Petit insolent… Il n'était encore en vie que grâce à sa bonne humeur du jour. Dust dit d'une voix grave :

-Nightmare veut te voir. Je suis chargé de t'escorter jusqu'à son château. Ca te convient, Pap ?

-Je vois. Bien, allons-y alors !

Il m'emmena vers son chef. Qui était sur son trône. Vous pensiez que Dust était imposant et charismatique ? C'est une souris face au lion qu'est Nightmare. Le squelette aux os noirs étaient sans doute le plus terrifiant à part moi et éventuellement Ink quant il s'y met.

Le Roi des cauchemars dit :

-Error ! Comment va ta quête de destruction ?

-Ca va…

-Excellent ! Je voudrais te donner une priorité à éradiquer.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Underswap. Je veux que tu détruises Underswap. Là-bas, il y a un des amis d'Ink et de Dream, Blue, qu'il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu éradiques.

-Pardon ? Underswap n'est plus un danger pour le multivers. Ni pour toi, d'ailleurs… Il faut juste les corrompre par la peur.

-Il FAUT qu'Underswap soit éradiqué.

-Je refuse. Et puis, Blueberry, est particulièrement réussi. Il protège le multivers. Alors ça me va, moi.

-Tu ne veux pas le détruire ?

-Non, je veux le protéger… d'une façon différente.

-Je vois. Puisque je ne peux pas compter sur ton aide, Dust ! Charge toi de tuer Blue. Ou de le ramener ici.

-Si tu es enclin à le garder ici, je serais favorable à cette initiative ! M'exclamais-je. Le corrompre serait bien plus utile contre Ink et Dream.

-Bien, comme tu veux. Tu as entendu, Dust ? Ramène le ici.

Dust s'en alla et j'observais Nightmare. Il semblait nerveux. Et jamais je ne l'ai vu nerveux en plusieurs dizaines d'années de travail commun. Je dis en ricanant :

-Dis, me dis pas que t'es anxieux à l'idée d'avoir 'monsieur le magnifique' avec toi ?

-Non, c'est juste… qu'il va être dur à corrompre.

-Casse-le. Brise-le. Retire-lui tout ce qu'il aime. Fais lui vivre un Enfer et alors là, tu pourras le corrompre. Tu es un véritable sadique, je le reconnais. Tu es le pire d'entre nous… Alors fais ton sadique. Donne lui un aperçu de ce que c'est que la véritable méchanceté.

-Oui, tu as raison. M… Error, tu peux t'en aller.

Je fis semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le lapsus 'subtil' de Nightmare avant de retourner à la quête de la Doodle sphère.

Je souris, heureux de me dire qu'Ink va recquérir mes services pour sauver Blue.

Vais-je lui accorder mon aide ? Ou bien vais-je en profiter pour le détruire ?

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Alors alors ! Dites dans les commentaires aussi si vous voulez que je rajoute des couples, je suis ouverte aux propositions ! Je précise, c'est rajouter des couples dans l'histoire. Au prochain chapitre aussi vous reverrez Nightmare, Blueberry, Ink et Error._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Hey hey hey ! Alors je précise : je ne publierais rien la semaine prochaine (20-26 août 2017) alors ne vous inquiétez pas de savoir si la fic est arrêtée, elle ne l'est pas, pardi ! En une semaine, j'espère récolter quelques reviews qui pourront m'aider à savoir aussi ce que vous pensez de cette fic._

 **Personnages :** Blueberry, Nightmare, les bad Sanses, US!Chara, Gaster

 **Ship :** Nightberry

 **Note :** T-M (je sens que je vais souvent donner deux valeurs car tout dépend la maturité du lecteur en fait et ce qu'il définit comme T ou M…)

 **Commentaire :** Il va sans doute y avoir de la violence dans ce chapitre (eh oui ! Vous vouliez voir le couple Nightberry ou Errorink se consolider ? Vous verrez du sang ! Mouahahah! Ou pas #troll)

 _BONE lecture !_

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Enlèvement**

 _POINT DE VUE DE BLUEBERRY :_

J'étais en train de patrouiller avec l'humain, Chara. Il portait son pull usé à une rayure unique jaune et le reste vert. Ses yeux rouges/marrons étaient d'une douceur et d'un calme étonnant. Il marmonna :

-Sans…

-Oui ?

-Je… J'ai peur pour toi…

-Pourquoi ?

-L'homme qui parle avec les mains m'a averti… Je… J'ai peur, Sans… Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas de la ville, aujourd'hui…

-Humain, le magnifique Sans doit retrouver un ami !

-Mais, je… !

-Chara, ne t'inquiètes pas, OK ?

-T'es qu'un inutile de toute façon ! Je m'en fous si tu meurs !

Et l'humain s'enfuit en courrant. Mince… Mais je dois vraiment retrouver le frère de Dream. Je sens tant de souffrance en lui… Je m'aventurais hors de la ville donc, seul. Je marchais dans la forêt pour rejoindre la clairière où je l'avais vu. Là, j'attendis, caché derrière un arbre, pour qu'il ne fuit pas.

Je sentis un coup m'assommer par derrière.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux dans une grande salle. A ma droite, un grand trône noir effrayant et face à moi… Nightmare et un autre Sans. Je me sentais un peu encore dans les vapes à cause du coup. Je marmonnais :

-Nightmare…

-C'est bien moi, Blue. Dust, je te félicites.

-Ce n'était rien, il ne m'a même pas remarqué avant que je ne l'assomme. Eh eh eh… Oui, Papyrus, je sais qu'il te ressemble. Mais non, il n'est pas aussi cool.

Je vis Nightmare soupirer face au comportement de son subordonné et se pencher vers moi. Il m'attrapa par le foulard et me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien. Si cela flattait ma ligne, mon cou en était mon reconnaissant. Je m'étouffais à moitié sous l'œil du squelette aux os noirs. Les mains cramponnées au foulard, j'hoquetais, marmonnant des 'stop'. Nightmare me dit, ignorant mes suplications :

-Je vais te détruire, Blue. Te briser, t'amadouer. Tu vas m'obéir comme un chien après le traitement que je t'ai réservé.

Non… Je sombrais dans le noir le plus total.

J'ouvris les yeux dans une… cage. Une cage qui pouvait à peine me permettre de tenir assis le dos droit. C'est ce que je fis, d'ailleurs. Je me tins droit et immobile. Autour de moi, je voyais des… instruments de torture. Je déglutis. Nightmare allait vraiment… ? J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Non… Une silhouette se distingua. Nightmare, bien sûr. Il s'approcha de moi et je marmonnais :

-Pourquoi… ?

-Toujours cette question. Vous me demandez tous pourquoi. C'est ridicule. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pourquoi, ta vie n'en dépend pas.

-Je voulais être ton ami !

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de ta pitié. Et tu vas entrer dans mes rangs.

-Non.

-Ai-je bien entendu ?

-Non !

Dans ma voix, on sentait les sanglots que je retenais. Je ne voulais pas craquer devant lui. Il eut un sourire et ouvrit la cage en entourant mon poignet d'une tentacule. Je fus contraindre de le suivre jusqu'à une table. Là, il me ligota puis pris un outil. Un marteau. Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire sadique sur le visage, et s'avança doucement vers moi. Je retins ma respiration lors du premier coup. Ce fut un coup dans mon poignet gauche, violent, sec, fort. La douleur se diffusa rapidement dans la zone, irradiant de douleur mon membre. Je retins un hurlement mais ne put m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de douleur. Il me regarda puis dit :

-Tu as mal ?

-Oui !

-Alors une douleur va en chasser une autre…

Et il frappa mon autre poignet. Rapidement, mes gémissements se firent de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que j'hurle de douleur. Et Nightmare riait. Il riait à gorge déployée, sans se retenir. Il me donna je ne sais combien de coups, vers la fin, je ne comptais plus. Puis ensuite, il me détâcha. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, tellement la douleur me faisait mal. Là, il me prit dans ses bras, d'un geste presque réconfortant. Je me collais à lui, en pleurant. Il me ramena dans la cage puis s'en alla.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve… Pourtant, je ressentais la douleur dans mes poignets et le reste de mon corps. La porte s'ouvrit et Nightmare entra. Je reculais, terrifié. Il m'offrit un sourire et me dit :

-Je vois que tu as passé une bonne nuit, Blue. Je suis le maître des cauchemars, pas une lavette, tu croyais quoi? Durant ton petit somme, j'ai amené quelqu'un qui devrait t'intéresser. Amenez-le !

Deux papyrus aux os noirs amenèrent mon frère. Il était déjà pas mal amoché. J'hurlais :

-Papy !

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de l'amocher un peu, gloussa Nightmare.

-Nightmare, fais moi du mal à moi, pas à mon frère !

-Je ne suis pas le spécialiste de la douleur physique, je préfère la douleur psychique. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais te briser mentalement. Jamais tu ne seras si ce que tu vis est la réalité, ton seul et unique repère, ce sera ma voix… et éventuellement les cris de ton frère et quelques fois les tiens.

Là, mon frère fut réduit en poussière. J'hurlais de désespoir, me jettant contre les barreaux, faisant crisser mes os contre le métal.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Frissonant, inerte, en boule, j'attendais le prochain round de Nightmare. Il vint en effet et ouvrit la porte de la cage. Il y glissa un plateau et me dit :

-Mange.

-Quoi… ?

-Mange, je te dis !

-Tu… Je suis dans la réalité ?

-Ouais.

-Mon frère ! Il est en vie ? Est-ce que mon frère est en vie ?!

-Hein ? Ouais ! Cet ivrogne est chez Muffet.

-Ouf…

-Pourquoi, t'a rêvé de lui ?

-Ne me dis pas que t'y es pour rien, Nightmare !

-Je n'ai rien fait. A part de libérer mon aura sur toi. Du coup, tu as du vivre tes pires cauchemars, en effet.

-C'est vrai… ? Ce que tu m'as dit…

-J'en ai aucune idée, mais si j'étais dans ton cauchemar, tout ce que je t'ai dit, je ne l'ai pas dit ici. Qu'est-ce que mon moi de tes rêves t'a dit ?

-Que tu voulais que je t'obéisse, que tu voulais me briser… C'est vrai ?

-N… Peut-être.

-Je vois… Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu peux rester avec moi… ? Un petit peu, s'il te plaît, Nightmare !

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes, malgré tout mes efforts. Nightmare sembla être gêné et ouvrit doucement la porte de la cage. Il me dit :

-Viens.

J'essayais de me mouvoir, mais comme si ce que j'avais vécu était réel, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Nightmare soupira et utilisa ses tentacules pour me tirer de force hors de la cage. Je poussais un petit cri. Il me traînait exactement comme la première fois. Et il m'emmena à la table. Je commençais à m'agiter, me débattre, hurlant :

-Nightmare ! J'avais confiance en toi ! NON !

-Du calme !

Il me fit m'asseoir sur… une chaise. Soulagé en partie, je le vis apporter le plateau. Il le posa devant moi et s'assit face à moi. J'observais le reste de la pièce. En plus de la cage et des instruments de tortures, il y avait la table mais pas que : un lit trônait au centre, une commode… Je marmonnais :

-On est où ?

-Dans mon château. Mange.

Sentant que je n'aurais pas plus de précisions que ça, je commençais à manger. Le plat était plutôt bon, mais je m'en foutais. Nightmare se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je le laissais faire. Il enroula un bras autour de mon épaule et ensuite… utilisa sa tentacule pour perforer ma colonne vertébrale. Je me cambrais en hurlant de douleur puis marmonnais avant de sombrer dans l'oubli :

-Pourquoi… ?

-Blue, idiot ! Tu me croyais assez bienveillant pour te laisser avoir accès à ma table comme ça ?! N'oublie pas qui je suis, Sans, n'oublie pas !

Je sursautais en me réveillant. Nightmare était déjà dans la pièce. Il n'était pas seul, à vrai dire. Un autre squelette était avec lui. Grand, il avait les mains trouées… Gaster. Il dit en me voyant réveillé :

-Ton prisonnier est réveillé, Nightmare.

-Oui. En effet. Cependant… Comment as-tu osé, Gaster ?

-Tu m'as dit de le faire souffrir… il souffre comme un damné.

-Idiot ! La souffrance comme je la conçois n'est pas ainsi.

-Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas par les songes ?

-Peu importe. Sors de ma chambre !

-Oui, oui, très bien.

Il s'en alla. Là, Nightmare se tourna vers moi et me regarda sans rien dire. Il fit un pas vers moi mais moi j'hurlais en reculant jusqu'à la barrière de ma cage :

-Ne t'approches pas !

-Oh, Blue… Je m'excuse.

-Je ne te crois pas ! Je… Je ne te crois pas… Je vais encore me réveiller… Je vais me réveiller, tu vas me regarder avec un sourire maléfique, me frapper ou je ne sais quoi puis je vais me réveiller encore… Et ça va recommencer !

-Possible. Ou alors nous sommes dans la réalité, idiot.

-POURQUOI ?!

-Pourquoi je fais quoi ? Mes versions de moi dans tes rêves, je n'intéragis pas avec eux. Pour tout te dire, si tu veux une preuve d'être dans la réalité, le seul moyen est de mourir. Le problème étant que si tu meurs dans la réalité, tu meurs pour de bon.

-Pourquoi m'avoir kidnappé ?!

-Pour ne pas avoir à te tuer ? Je veux dire, la relation que tu veux avoir avec moi, c'est mauvais, pour toi comme pour moi. Il faut donc que l'on n'ait aucune relation. Et pour cela, il fallait que sois je te capture, soit que je te tues. Au choix.

-Tues moi alors… Tues moi ou libères moi, Nightmare…

Je répétais cette phrase en continu. Nightmare s'approcha de moi puis posa sa main sur mon épaule, à travers les barreaux. Je sursautais et le squelette des cauchemars dit :

-Mais… C'est ce que je vais faire !

Il eut un sourire diabolique avant de me tuer. Je sombrais dans l'oubli. Ma dernière pensée fut : vais-je me réveiller ?

 _POINT DE VUE D'INK :_

Je suis déjà allé dans Underswap pour aller voir Blueberry. Il n'y était pas. Dream ne savait pas non plus où il était, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était entouré de négativité.

Donc il était avec Nightmare.

Je sais que ce monstre de cruauté et Error ont souvent passé des marchés, Error sait donc où se trouve Nightmare. Ou du moins son château.

Conclusion, je dois trouver Error.

Le problème étant que je ne sais pas comment le contacter sans passer par le biais de la destruction d'une AU. Je réfléchissais… Error veut détruire toutes les anomalies. Si je créais une anomalie contrôlable, ou du moins facilement destructible, alors Error pourra la détruire sans problèmes puis on discutera du cas de Blue.

OK, au travail !

Je pris mon pinceau et m'attelais à la tâche. Alors… Tout d'abord, les traits principaux. Je commençais à voir ce que ça allait donner quand j'entendis du bruit. Dream ?

Je me levais, mon croquis en main, et me dirigeais vers la source du bruit. Je vis alors une silhouette, dans la Doodle sphère, admirant la vue. Je me rapprochais encore et je vis que… c'était… Error. Error qui admirait la vue, semblerait-il.

Je lui dis :

-Error ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Ink ! Je suis là… pour… ne plus m'ennuyer, dirons-nous.

-Tu t'ennuies et tu viens me voir pour ça ? C'est pas plutôt pour détruire l'amas d'univers assemblés ici ?

-Hmm ? Eh bien… On peut dire ça, si tu veux. Je peux aussi dire que c'est… pour toi.

-Hein ? Bon, Error, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de ce genre de futilités avec toi, Blue a été enlevé.

-C'est quoi que tu tiens dans la main ?

-Un croquis pour te siffler.

-Quoi ?

-Une anomalie facile à détruire.

-Je vois… Et donc ?

-Blue a été enlevé, je te dis ! Dis moi où est le château de Nightmare.

-Hmm… Non.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'ai dit que non, je ne te dirais pas où est son château.

Je grinçais des dents. POURQUOI ?! Il n'en a pas besoin, si ?! Je tentais de me calmer et dis :

-Error, mon ami est prisonnier de Nightmare, ou j'ai de fortes raisons de penser que. S'il te plaît, dis moi où est ce fichu château !

-Eh bien… J'aimerais quelque chose en échange.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de te mêler de mes affaires.

-Et que je te laisses détruire des univers ? C'est pas possible, ça.

-Je savais que tu allais me répondre ça, mais j'ai tenté ma chance au moins…

-C'est ça ! Game over !

-C'est pourquoi j'ai préparé une demande secondaire.

-Qui est ?

-Tu vas très vite comprendre. Avant, il faut que tu acceptes de ne pas lutter.

-Quoi ?

-Je te le promets, tu n'auras pas mal.

-Pourquoi je voudrais lutter si je n'aurais pas mal… ?

-Tu es un cœur si innocent, Inky…

-Quoi ?

-Alors, tu acceptes~ ?

Je sentais son ton très suggestif. Blue… Je devais savoir où est le château de Nightmare. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, yeux fermés, et fis un grand hôchement de tête. J'entendis les pas d'Error se rapprocher de moi, de plus en plus près. Je me tendis un peu plus. J'avais peur. Mais je le faisais pour Blue. Error était si proche que je sentais sa présence, sa chaleur corporelle, son souffle brûlant sur mes dents. Les yeux toujours fermés, je me crispais un peu plus. Il avança sa tête, et murmura directement dans mon canal auditif :

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te forcer à faire ça ? C'est mal me connaître, Inky. Même si te prendre pour que tu m'appartiennes rien qu'à moi là tout de suite est très tentant, je préfère te voir me dire oui en face, pas les yeux clos par la peur et je te préfère consentant, aussi. Donc, non, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu pourras annoncer fièrement que tu n'es plus puceau.

-Qu… ?!

-Quoi, tu es vraiment trop innocent pour avoir déjà péché mon petit Inky…

Il fit une légère caresse sur mon crâne puis fit un grand pas en arrière. Je rouvris mes yeux. Je devais être coloré en arc-en-ciel des pieds à la tête. Error gloussa en voyant ma tête et me dit :

-On va sauver ton ami ensemble.

-Et du coup, tu veux quoi en échange ?

-Tu persistes à vouloir me donner quelque chose ? Hmm… Un univers. Je veux un univers inhabité.

-Pourquoi… ?

-Parce que ce sera le notre, Inky…

-Pff, comme tu veux. Par contre, vu que c'est cher payé le sauvetage, tu ne fais aucun mal aux univers ici.

-OK. Deal. Mon univers ?

Je pris une inspiration et allais chercher une feuille d'univers. Ensuite, lorsque j'en trouvais une convenable, je la lui tendis. Il me demanda :

-C'est qui le créateur ?

-… Moi. J'avais créé cette AU pour m'y détendre un peu…

-Oh, j'ai ton jardin secret en main ? J'en prendrais grand soin.

Il ouvrit un portail vers l'Anti-Voïd et y glissa la feuille. Ensuite, on alla ensemble au château de Nightmare, la peur au ventre.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Eh oui ! Ce chapitre est officiellement fini ! Dites moi dans les commentaires si vous voulez peut-être des chapitres plus courts, plus long… J'en ai aucune idée car on n'écrit pas comme on lit._


	3. chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Merci Sidona pour avoir lu le premier chapitre pour cette fan fic aussi, ça me fait super plaisir! Quant au ship Nightberry, je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, mais je me suis dit qu'ils pourraient aller bien ensemble (c'est vrai, mis à part Dream, Blue est à ma connaissance le personnage le plus joyeux du multivers donc quoi de mieux pour aller bien avec Nightmare?) mais il semblerait que Nightmare soit un personnage qui m'inspire pour beaucoup de ship. En même temps, à part Cross (et des fois son propre jumeau... yerk), il est tout seul le pauvre! Alors je me suis dit que Blue était un bon parti._

 **Personnages:** Vous les connaissez, je ne vais plus les mettre au début car j'en oublie à chaque fois donc c'est la dernière fois.

 **Ship:** Aucun dans le sens où il ne vont pas se faire des 'je t'aime' (je te déteste dans le cas d'Ink lol) alors qu'ils sauvent ou essayent du moins de sauver Blueberry. Eventuellement un peu après???

 **Note:** K-T (pour l'éventuelle violence, en fait je fais ce petit truc AVANT d'écrire du coup c'est très vague!)

 **Commentaires:** violence éventuelle (ou rêvée dans le cas de Blue) et quelques touches de moqueries venant d'Error

 _BONE lecture!_

 _POINT DE VUE D'ERROR:_

Je n'arrêtais pas de ricaner, glousser durant le trajet, si bien que mon compagnon de voyage doutait sur la destination réelle. Je l'amenais réellement au château de 'monsieur je suis jamais content', mais par contre... Ink était tellement crédule! Je lui dis que le ciel est vert et il me croit! Remarque, selon l'AU... AH! Bref. Je pris une inspiration et continuais d'avancer.

Dans un périmètre de 100 mètres autour du château, on ne peut pas se téléporter pour y rentrer. Pour y sortir, oui, pour y rentrer, non.

Je pris une inspiration. L'aura du château commençait déjà à nous affecter. Enfin, m'affecter. Ayant une âme, je suis sans doute plus sensible qu'Ink. Mais son pote Blue doit être un corriace du positif, de ce que j'en ai vu, un petit Sans dont la seule envie que l'on a en le voyant est de se faire du LV gratuit.

Le pire, c'est qu'il t'y encourragerait presque. Quel petit insolent.

Le château n'en était pas vraiment un, c'est juste que Nightmare est le Roi du mal en quelque sorte. Ma foi, c'est un petit nouveau tout de même. Compétent, le nouveau, mais nouveau quand même. Et de ce fait, je garde un oeil attentif sur lui, qu'il aille pas se lancer en croisade contre le multivers. Ca fâcherait mon petit Ink, mais surtout, ça me fâcherait moi, car même si ce peintre ne me croit pas, je veux protéger le multivers. On a juste une politique différente.

En tout cas, j'ai été agréablement surpris par son cadeau. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y aller, mais dès que le petit insolent sera libre, j'irais faire un tour. Je suis curieux de voir quels paysages Ink aime.

Le château était un grand domaine. Je désignais une entrée à Ink et on se faufila silencieusement, tels des ombres.

 _POINT DE VUE DE_ NIGHTMARE:

Désolé, Blue... Désolé. En un sens, seulement. Après tout, c'est moi qui te tortures mentalement et qui par la même occasion ne te tues pas.

Mais tu n'aurais pas du me parler d'amitié. Pas à moi, pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt à accepter à faire confiance à nouveau, même à toi... Et j'avoue que c'était tentant. Mais j'ai réalisé que non. L'amitié... L'amour... Le réconfort... La joie... Toutes ces choses, j'y ai renoncé en déclarant la guerre à mon frère.

Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était égoïste, parce que j'avais raison, parce que Blue doit mourir! Quoi? Quel rapport? On s'en fout! Blue DOIT mourir!

Agacé par cette dualité dans mon esprit, je saisis la nuque de Blue avec une violence que je ne me connaissais pas. J'allais le tuer lorsqu'il poussa un gémissement et entrouvris les yeux. Avec la dose de cauchemars que je lui ai fait vivre, je doute qu'il puisse un jour me pardonner. Tant qu'à faire le tuer. Mais face à son regard, son regard qui n'avait plus envie de vivre, je lâchais prise. Pas parce qu'il méritait de vivre, parce que je voulais qu'il s... souffre... Il me regarda, toussota légèrement et demanda:

-Tu vas me tuer maintenant ou après m'avoir offert un repas? Oh, pardon, peut-être après un câlin d'amitié aussi. Ou bien... Tiens? Je ne suis pas en cage...

-Normal, je n'en avais pas besoin, tu dormais, pauvre idiot!

-AAAAAAAAH!

Blue se rua sur moi avec la force du désespoir. Voir dans ses yeux une animosité rare chez les gens même fous, me ravit. J'utilisais mes tentacules pour me protéger, sans le blesser. Ses sentiments négatifs me donnaient de la puissance, hors de question qu'il meure.

 _Excellent prétexte pour l'épargner, Nightmare..._

GRRR! Mon ancien moi. Je suppose que manger ces maudites pommes a du me rendre passablement dérangé, ce qui a créé... une dissociation. Entre mon moi actuel et mon moi du passé, ce faible. Et, en un sens, je me demande si nos deux parties ne demandent au final qu'à fusionner.

 _La suite, c'est quoi, tu vas lui demander de nous appeler Nighty? Désolé, mec, hein, mais bon... Je suis toi et moi, quand je vois Blue, je me dis que je veux être son ami..._

De façon assez surprenante, il a développé une certaine animosité envers moi... Comme quoi, même moi-même ne peut m'aimer. Je n'en souffres pas, c'est ce que j'ai recherché. Blue me regardait, une envie meurtrière dans les yeux, mais se contint et me regarda en croisant les bras. Il dit:

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, maintenant? Pendaison, poison, tuer un de mes proches peut-être? Ton envie de meurtres n'a pas de limites!

-Tu crées de la colère afin de masquer ton chagrin et ta peur... Quel mécanisme de défense pathétique.

-Dis le type qui croit que pleurer c'est mal.

-En effet, c'est dire que l'on est faible. Mais toi, tu es tellement faible que tu n'arrives même pas à montrer tes larmes.

-Je ne comprends pas et je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. Je peux partir?

-Tu mets un pied dehors et tu te retrouves sans tête. Définitivement, cette fois.

-Ecoute, les 40 autres avant toi ont essayés de me convaincre qu'on était dans la réalité. Tu ne vas pas y réussir, j'ai arrêté de croire à ce petit jeu.

-Tu es brisé?

-Je ne suis pas un jouet, Nightmare!

-Tu me détestes?

 _Oh, le ton d'espoir non exprimé dans ta voix... tellement savoureux. Tu deviendrais tout de même pas sentimental, Nightmare!_ La ferme! Je me retins de le dire à voix haute mais l'envie était là. Blue me regarda quelques instants puis déclara:

-Si je te déteste, ton pouvoir va grandir à cause de la haine que j'ai envers toi, donc en fait, tu ne mérites même pas d'être détesté.

 _Dur._ _BLUE!!! Il y a des places dans le hate club de moi-même!!!_

J'offris un sourire à Blue puis dit:

-Tu as raison. Je suis cependant ravi que ce soit le Blue enfantin d'il y a une heure qui me dise ça de façon tout à fait stoïque.

-Quoi?! Je...

-Blue, maintenant que je te voies, je sais que plus jamais tu ne pourras sourire à ton frère sans penser à le voir mort...

-Je... Nightmare! C'est ta faute!

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il pleurait.

 _Ouch. RESTE PAS PLANTE LA, IDIOT! Va l'aider! Il a besoin de nous!_ IDIOT! Je ne sais même pas comment réconforter quelqu'un!

 _Moi, si! Laisse moi le faire! Laisse moi l'aider!_

Je soupirais et jetais un dernier regard à Blue avant de le prendre dans mes bras (pour préciser, c'est toujours le même Nightmare, c'est juste que 'l'autre' lui est la représentation de sa folie, donc n'existe pas). Blue sursauta et je caressais son dos de façon maladroite, avant de lui murmurer:

-Chut... Calme toi...

-Nightmare... Dream m'a raconté ton histoire.

Je me crispais. Si mon frère s'est déjà chargé de me présenter, alors il doit avoir pitié de moi! Il continua:

-C'est pourquoi... Je sais que tout à l'heure, dans les rêves, ce n'était pas toi. Et ne me dis pas que c'est de la pitié où je te plante un truc dans l'âme!

-Pff... Couteau de te rencontrer, Blue! (si t'as pas compris, c'est une très mauvaise imitation de knife to meet you, ce qui donne en français couteau de te rencontrer au lieu de content de te rencontrer)

-De même, sans la blague de mauvais goût, entre nous. Je mettrais ma main _à couper_ que tu peux faire mieux que ça.

-Eh eh...

 _Oh, mais c'est que tu en pleures!_

Rapidement, je me dépêchais d'essuyer les prémices d'une larme. Alors que Blue versait un torrent de larmes de joie, de mal-être, de souffrance, moi, je me contentais du prémice de ce qui aurait pu être une larme si j'avais été un tant soit plus humain (squelette, si tu préfères). Je soupirais et me raidis en sentant des émotions plus positives que ce qu'elles auraient du être dans MON château. Je lâchais Blue et lui dis:

-Blue, je dois te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire.

 _POINT DE VUE D'ERROR:_

Allez, pense à Ink en tenue super légère, voire rien!!! Pense à... à... toutes les anomalies détruites! Merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu ferais après ça? Tu ferais une famille avec Ink! Allez! Et tous ensemble on serait heureux dans le meilleur des mondes! PFF! Mes propres tentatives pour me faire avoir des pensées positives sont tellements ridicules que j'en ris! Je vais finir par devenir gaga d'Ink si je continue! Alors pense toi en maître du monde! Yay! Avec la classe, si possible! Non, sérieusement? On croirait entendre l'autre aux lunettes ridicules, là, Fresh! Hmm... Pense à Blue en position trop mignonne! Non, ça, c'est presque dérangeant. Vu le nombre considérable d'univers où je suis avec ce... Merde, j'ai la nausé maintenant! Je soupirais puis continuais à penser en positive attitude.

Pourquoi je fais ça? Afin d'attirer Nightmare. Comme ça, il se déconcentre de mon amour qui va sauver Blue en grand héros. Tiens, pense à Ink qui vient te sauver! Mais non, l'inverse, c'est mieux tout de même, il faut tout de même que je conserve un semblant d'ego!

Hmm... Et imagine tes enfants avec Ink! Comment pourrait-on les appeler? J'eus des tas de prénoms en tête, mais un se matérialisa avec plus de puissance que les autres. Yzcan (je sais, je sais, c'est pas le super prénom de l'année sauf que c'est un gars qui s'est juré de détruire les trois quart du multivers qui parle! Et puis ne jugez pas la créativité nulle de l'écrivaine! Sinon Nightmare viendra vous voir ce soir). Ce prénom resta en tête un moment et je m'imaginais des os gris, ou peu importe leur couleur, une fascination pour l'art, peut-être... Et s'il aimait la pêche comme lui (Error est un amateur de pêche et alors? Il a ses petits secrets. Notez qu'il préfère pêcher le big poisson du genre... le monstre du loch ness, ce qui fait que jamais il ne sort car aucune canne à pêche ne pourrait pêcher ce monstre. Jolie astuce pour être encore plus paresseux)? Et si... si... si c'était une fille? C'est vrai, parmis les squelettes, peu sont des filles, ce qui fait que la reproduction est possible avec un homme ou une femme, peu importe. Même s'il y a plus de chances avec une femme et encore plus entre deux femmes.

Peu importe. Je continuais de m'imaginer la vie que j'aurais avec Ink et je devais avoir une tête de bienheureux car lorsque Nightmare entra dans la salle, il grimaça en disant:

-Error! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui? Tu as détruit une AU?

-Non, mieux.

-Je vais peut-être avoir un lien d'âme dans les prochains jours.

-Quoi? Avec qui?

-Ink.

-INK?! Notre ennemi?! Il n'a même pas d'âme!

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai dis peut-être. Sinon je l'aurais dit a l'affirmatif.

-Tu es attiré par cet arc-en-ciel?

-Et toi par ce petit insolent de Blue?

-Ce n'est pas... Argh...

-Tu n'arrives même pas à nier.

-Il m'attire dans le sens où je suis curieux de voir jusqu'où il pourra tenir le traitement radical que je lui inflige!

-OK... Je peux le voir?

-Non. Il est à moi. Si tu veux t'amuser, va prendre Red d'Underfell, selon la route, il est masochiste.

-Ou à crier 'mon coeur' à la moindre humaine qui passe. (je parle de flowerfell ici. Vu que je sais pas la traduction qu'on donne à Sweetheart, j'ai mis mon coeur... ça passe quand même dans tout les cas)

-Oui.

-Déprimant. dit-on ensemble.

On discuta de choses et d'autres, pendant que j'espérais secrètement qu'Ink avait trouvé Blue. Apparemment, c'était le cas, car Nightmare s'exclama:

-Des émotions positives! Venant de... ERROR!

J'avais déjà mis les voiles.

Je retrouvais Blue et Ink hors du domaine, suffisamment loin pour que l'emportement de ce petit idiot ne le dérange pas et donc ne l'alerte pas.

Comme quoi, en se cachant, on protège ses pauvres capteurs d'émotion négatives. C'est de la charité en fait.

Ink et son ami étaient enlacés l'un à l'autre. Si je savais que se faire enlever par Nightmare donnait un gros câlin avec Ink, je me serais rué vers Nightmare les menottes en mains. Ou pas, il aurait pu mal l'interpréter. Je dis à Ink:

-Inky, tu as retrouvé ton ami, je suis heureux pour toi.

-ERROR! Punaise, Error, tu vas bien? s'exclama Blue.

-Quoi? Oui, bien sûr que je...

-Dieu merci, je t'ai pas vraiment tué!

-Pour que tu m'aies tué, je devais être dans un état pitoyable...

J'allais continuer, mais Blue m'enlaça. Ma phobie du contact physique se fit sentir, mais en voyant le sourire en coin d'Ink, je me tus et laissais l'insolent me serrer contre lui.

Blue retourna dans son univers et Ink et moi étions seuls. Je dis à Ink:

-Devine mes pensées pour avoir des émotions positives là-bas, Inky...

-Je ne sais pas, des pensées obscènes à mon sujet?

-Il y en avait, mais pas que.

Ink rougit à ma phrase, sans doute la première partie et il demanda:

-Q-Quoi alors?

-Je m'imaginais qu'on fonde une famille et qu'on ait une fille.

-Quoi? Je n'ai pas d'âme, c'est idiot.

-En effet... On pourrait adopter.

-Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de squelettes à adopter dans le Voïd?

-On peut te créer une âme artificielle.

-Quoi...? Mais ça m'affaiblirait, ça me...

-Ca ne t'affaiblirait que face à moi car mes fils pourraient du coup t'immobiliser. Mais si une fois qu'on sera ensemble...

-Ce qui n'arrivera jamais!

-...je serais prêt à te promettre de ne jamais lever la main sur toi pour que tu aies une âme artificielle. Ne serait-ce que pour t'éviter de prendre ces... drogues? Qui te donnent des émotions. Je veux que tu saches ce que ça fait que de ressentir de la joie, de la tristesse aussi, de façon réelle, pas factice.

-Je...

-Mais j'attendrais le moment venu.

Face au visage désemparé d'Ink, que je trouvais tellement mignon, je ne pus me retenir de lui donner une légère caresse sur la joue. Il marmonna:

-Ruru, tu ferais ça...

-Attend, tu m'as appelé comment?

-Ru... QUOI?! Espèce de...!

Sentant le coup venir, je me téléportais un peu loin et j'eus raison car je vis Ink baffer l'air. Cette vision me donna envie de rire. Ink s'exclama:

-Tu as gâché un moment, Error!

-Pardon, Ruru... Pfffahahahah!

-Sérieusement Error!

-OK, OK, je vais essayer de ne plus le dire, mon Ruru d'amour... ahahah, désolé, c'est plus fort que moi!

-FAIS-LE OU JE PARLERAIS PAS!

-OK.

-Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi?

-Oui. Déjà, si on est ensembles, je ne lèverais pas la main sur toi.

-Et si je le fais maintenant?

-Mes fils peuvent déjà saisir tes membres. Je te promets juste de ne pas toucher à ton âme. Pourquoi, tu voudrais le faire maintenant?

-Dans les prochains jours, oui...

-Ink!

-JE NE LE FAIS PAS POUR TOI!

-OK!

-Bien, maintenant... Bye!

-Attends!

J'avais saisi sa main et je me retrouvais donc sur la Doodle sphère, sur un petit espace où Ink devait se reposer. C'était un ilot sur lequel il y avait des coussins, des tapis, des choses moelleuses et comfortables. Ink sursauta en voyant que j'avais aussi fait le voyage et je dis:

-Tu... vis ici?

-Jusqu'à présent, ouais.

-Je vois...

-Tu.. peux partir?

-Tu veux vraiment que je parte ou bien tu me dis juste ça afin que je ne vois pas le fait que tu es gêné? On lit dans toi comme dans un livre ouvert, Ink, je suis désolé, j'ai rien inventé.

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais son visage devenait de plus en plus coloré. Il balança au bout d'un moment:

-Reste ou part, je m'en fous!

Et il s'écroula sur un des coussins.

 _POINT DE VUE DE BLUEBERRY:_

ENFIN LIBRE!!! J'étais maintenant habité d'une telle joie que je me demandais comment j'ai pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant être triste. Je riais, courrais, vivais pleinement une existance d'insouciance. Jusqu'au moment où, dans la forêt, je retombais sur la clairière où Nightmare et moi nous sommes rencontrés. J'espère qu'il va bien... Je soupirais, toute joie m'avait soudainement quitté. C'est là que je vis une silhouette s'avancer. C'était l'humain. Chara. Je me jetais sur lui, en lui criant:

-Humain!!!

-Sans... Pourquoi es-tu parti...?

-Hein? Parce que j'étais avec un ami! Il s'appelle Nightmare!

-Tu... ne dois pas être ami avec lui.

-Pourquoi? Comment tu le sais?

-L'homme qui parle avec les mains me l'a dit. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Gaster, même s'il ne me l'a jamais dit. C'est ton père, Sans.

-Pfouah! Ridicule! Le Magnifique Sans n'a pas de père, tu devrais le savoir!

-Je le sais déjà, mais... une... impression?

-OK, Chara, viens me voir.

L'humain s'approcha de moi, à pas feutrés. Je le pris dans mes bras et lui soufflais:

-Gaster, c'est un mauvais rêve, il n'est pas... vraiment ici, d'accord?

-Oui... Je m'inquiète pour toi...

-Moi aussi, humain, moi aussi. Maintenant va voir Asgore ou sinon je vais finir par te proposer une tarte!

-Hihihi!

Et Chara s'en alla au loin, heureux.

Moi, je me contentais de le regarder courir à travers la forêt, sa silhouette disparant derrière un arbre.

C'est là que j'entendis une voix:

-Eh bien! Voilà à quoi ressemble le Sans qui fait tourner la tête à mon boss...

Dust venait d'apparaître. Je sursautais en sentant son aura maléfique autour de moi. Il s'avança de plus en plus et moi, je me retrouvais collé au mur. Dust fit glisser un index le long de ma joue et le seul ressenti que j'eus, c'était de la peur. Il chuchota:

-Je suis presque tenté de te voler à Nightmare...

-Je ne pense pas que Nightmare pense à moi dans ce sens-là... En tout cas, moi, non. Plutôt comme quelqu'un qui a souffert.

-Petit, tout le monde a souffert. Tout le monde a perdu un proche. Tout le monde a des problèmes. Pour le coup, Nightmare, je le trouve durant son enfance plutôt pathétique. Il a violé le plus grand interdit, juste par jalousie... Tu te rends compte?

-Il était bon, dans son enfance.

-Peut-être, mais il se laissait aller à ses pulsions. Maintenant, il les contrôle.

-Magnifique, il ne peut plus rien ressentir, ou presque!

-C'est justement ça qui m'intrigue. Car, en ce moment, le boss focalise son peu sur toi...

Une idée germa dans ma tête. Non, non, non! Et pourquoi pas? Si Dust dit vrai, si Nightmare est si focalisé sur moi, alors... peut-être que je peux le sauver? Dust continua:

-La torture que tu as subi était aussi de la protection. Soit il éradiquait Underswap, soit... il te torturait. Mais, comme à chaque fois où ses sentiments l'emportent, il s'est retrouvé face à ce dilemme à cause de lui-même.

-Tout ça pour quoi?

-Pour te dire que si je te revoir batifoler vers mon boss, je t'égorgerais. Même s'il fait peur, le boss, c'est le seul en qui je peux avoir un semblant de confiance. Car, vu ce que j'ai fais, sans sa protection, ton pote Ink me bottera le cul. C'était pour te prévenir!

Dust disparu aussi vite.

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Et c'est tout pour ce chapitre!!! Je pars en vacances dans quelques heures, donc je dois dormir!!! A dans une semaine, chers lecteurs!_ _Dites dans les commentaires aussi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, je vous lirais TOUS donc ne devenez pas muets svp! Au contraire, j'ai besoin d'avis pour m'améliorer!_


	4. chapitre 4

**Note de l'auteur:** _Et nous voilà partis pour ce quatrième chapitre! Je fais un petit résumé, vu qu'il y a eu un peu de temps entre la publication du dernier chapitre et de celui-ci._ _Blue hait Nightmare, mais il se demande si ce n'est pas en lien avec la corruption des pommes dont Dream lui a parlé et est donc plutôt enclin à lui pardonner la torture psychologique. Il s'est échappé de chez Nightmare et à présent, il le recherche pour pouvoir le sauver. Mais Dust lui a donné un avertissement: s'il le revoit 'batifoler' autour de son chef, il le tuera (ou un truc dans le genre, peu importe, il a été menacé notre pauvre blue!)_ _Nightmare est 'hanté' (en fait c'est juste sa folie due aux pommes) par son 'ancien' lui. Ancien lui qui lui en veut un poil d'être aussi méchant et a de l'affection (à quel point, je laisse votre imagination accomplir des miracles) pour Blue. Le 'Nightmare' aux commandes semble lui aussi apprécier Blue car il lui a fait un câlin (en se donnant l'excuse que c'était son ancien lui. Mauvais perdant!)._ _Ink est... gêné. Après avoir récupéré son ami, il est retourné dans son antre secrète mais Error ne s'est pas contenté de l'univers gratos que le créateur lui avait donné, il est à présent dans la Doodle sphère! Et, étrangement, Ink, après s'être emporté et l'avoir accidentellement appelé 'Ruru' (et subi les moqueries d'Error à ce sujet, d'ailleurs), a accepté de façon un peu vaincue la présence du destructeur._ _Error est... un bisounours, si je puis dire. Il s'imagine avoir une vie de famille avec Ink, ce qui le fait sourire, il a des fantasmes sur la façon d'être un parent... Il est devenu gaga d'Ink. Sans pour autant perdre de vue sa mission de détruire les 'anomalies', chaque battements de son âme frémit à la place de celle inexistante d'Ink (cette phrase est teeeeeeeeellement cliché, j'en ai pleuré de rire)._

 **NOTE:** T - M (il y aura sans doute du lemon ici)

 **Commentaires:** Euh... Rien de spécial, je suis à court, là!

 _POINT DE VUE D'INK:_ Je regardais Error, du coin de l'oeil. Il me fixait. Et j'aimais pas ça. D'un autre côté, s'il me fixe à la place de détruire les univers de la Doodle sphère, ça me va.

Ca me va même très bien!

J'étais 'concentré' sur un gros livre, _Espace, frontière de l'infini_ et je tournais les pages de façon rythmée, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire que je tentais de façon piètre de faire de... la musique. Error semblait très amusé de la situation. Il est l'intrus, ça devrait être lui en train de me regarder dans le coin de l'oeil! Il marmonna:

-Inky... si tu me donnes pas un peu d'attention, je vais finir par m'attaquer à ta Doodle Sphère adorée...

-QUOI?!

Je lâchais subitement le livre qui tomba au sol dans un grand fracas. Error m'offrit le plus bea... glitché des sourires et il me dit:

-Je te taquinais...

-C'est ça, c'est ça...

-Mais je suis vraiment dans l'attente d'une conversation.

-Va voir dans l'Anti-Voïd si j'y suis!

-Awwwww, mon Inky est gêné?

-NON!

-Mauvais perdant, je t'ai démasqué!

Je devais être arc-en-ciel car mon ennemi gloussa. Enervé, je crachais de la peinture sur son visage. Il était maintenant aveuglé et cela me donna une idée. Je claquais des doigts et il eut un foulard autour des yeux si bien serré qu'il ne pouvait pas se le retirer. Error rit et j'hurlais:

-ERROR, LA FERME!

-Hey, Ink, je sais pas si t'as conscience, mais... Le Voïd, c'est vide.

-Oui et?

-Eh bien... J'y vis.

-Ouais et?

-Eh bien... Grâce à ça, je peux me déplacer sans avoir besoin de voir. Toi, par contre...

Il me saisit par le bras et nous téléporta... dans l'anti-voïd.

 _POINT DE VUE DE BLUEBERRY:_ Après l'avertissement de Dust, j'avais eu la trouille de ma vie... Je restais collé à l'arbre où j'étais, l'âme battant la chamade. Je tremblais légèrement. Il m'avait... menacé de me... me...

Mais surtout, Nightmare, en me torturant dans mes rêves, m'a protégé d'une mort potentielle?

PEU IMPORTE, IL M'A TORTURE, cet idiot! J'étais rempli de peur et de colère, que des sentiments négatifs. Mais... ce ne fut pas celui que j'espérais qui vient à ma rencontre. Ce fut un Sans, certes, mais... Il avait les os noirs, trois tentacules dans le dos et une aura étrange émanait de lui. Il s'avança vers moi et me vis recroquevillé sur moi-même. Il grommela quelque chose d'inaudible puis dit:

-Hey, Blueberry, tu... T'es rempli de sentiments négatifs. Je... pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, j'étais parti pour le corrompre complètement... Mais... je vais pas te demander ça, t'es une Star de toute façon, eh eh...

Il se gratta le crâne. Moi, je restais immobile, à ne rien faire. Ce fut là que Nightmare s'assit à côté de moi, pris une grande inspiration, puis dit:

-Tu sais... Quand quelqu'un ressent beaucoup trop de sentiments mauvais et qu'il ou elle est trop faible pour intégrer mes rangs... Ce n'est pas ton cas, mais tu ne vas pas me rejoindre. Bref. Dans ce genres de cas, je fais ce pour quoi j'ai été à la base élevé. C'est à dire soulager la douleur, panser les vieilles blessures et les nouvelles... Je me sens si faible quand je le fais, mais après les gens sont heureux... Non, pas heureux. Ils sont mieux. Un peu... Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire le pourquoi du comment, après tout, je t'ai torturé mentalement il y a à peine une heure. Mais... Le fait que tu sois ici me fait penser que tu voulais peut-être me voir.

-Dust.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que cet idiot a encore fait?!

-Il... Il m'a menacé.

-Pour quelle raison?

-Parce que... Je... Selon lui, je batifole près de toi... C'est idiot, hein? Je voulais juste être ami avec toi et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne? Torture et menaces... Je comprends un peu mieux ta solitude.

-Je lui parlerais...

Son ton m'indiqua qu'il comptait faire plus qu'avoir une conversation amicale avec lui. Je marmonnais:

-Non, il a voulu te protéger. Selon lui, les sentiments que je te fais éprouver sont mauvais. Ils le sont surtout pour moi, vu que tu me hais. Remarque, je ne prends pas ça comme personnel, tu es incapable de ressentir autre chose.

Je sais bien que je veux le sauver, mais là, quand il est face à moi comme ça, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il me regarda de son oeil unique puis soupira et marmonna:

-D'accord, je ne ferais que lui parler. Sincèrement.

-Je te crois.

-Autrement... Je peux donner des cauchemars mais aussi les enlever. Et tu as besoin de repos. Je sais qu'après le traitement que je t'ai donné, tu devrais avoir le sommeil lourd durant une certaine période. Alors allonge toi dans la mousse.

Je m'exécutais, anxieux. Après tout... Le pire que Nightmare pouvait offrir je l'avais vu, mais à quoi pouvait ressembler le meilleur? Il marmonna:

-Je serais ton 'gardien des rêves'. Ton cas est particulier car j'ai laissé ma marque sur toi, donc tu devrais en théorie forcément avoir des cauchemars. Je serais donc dans tes rêves, en quelque sorte.

-Qu... QUOI?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en connaîtrais pas le contenu. Mais tu devrais sans doute me voir.

-Je vois.

-Bien, je nous lance, à bientôt dans le royaume des rêves!

Tout fut soudainement noir.

C'était étrange... C'est comme si une présence m'entourait. Et, en effet, Nightmare était là. Mais il était seul. Il y avait un lac grand autour de nous, nous étions sur un ilot, dans la forêt. La même que celle où je dormais actuellement, mais... en île. Nightmare dit:

-Hey, Blue!

-Nightmare! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne connaîtrais pas mon rêve!

-Eh eh, je ne peux pas te répondre sur ça, Blue. Car, vois-tu, le problème étant que si je te dis non, tu me suspectera de mentir, si je te dis oui... ce serait peut-être faux. Je peux tout à fait être juste la vision idéalisée que tu as de moi. Avec les informations que tu as de moi, je ne sais pas grand choses.

-OK, dans ce cas... Dis moi quelque chose sur toi que je pourrais te redemander dans la réalité!

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça. Je te mentirais ici si je suis le vrai moi.

-J'ai confiance en toi pour me dire la vérité, Nightmare!

-Et pas dans un rêve?

-Eh bien...

-Eh eh.

-Tu me sembles... différent.

-C'est le cas. Ici, dans les rêves, les pommes n'ont pas d'influence. J'ai gardé cette apparence pour que tu ne sois pas dérouté.

-Alors tu es le vrai!

-Ou bien c'est ton cerveau qui en a fait cette conclusion et m'a fait dire ça. Si je suis le vrai, je prendrais gare à ne rien te dire de personnel.

-Mais!!!! Je veux savoir, moi!

-Pfff, tu es hilarant, Blue. Autrement, vu que tu es lucide sur le fait que tu rêves, tu peux faire des trucs super!

-Comme quoi?

-Comme ça!

Nightmare claqua des doigts et alors un immense dinosaure apparut. Nightmare claqua une seconde fois de doigts et la bête disparue disparut.

J'étais ébahi face à cet exploit possible uniquement dans les rêves (et les êtres bénis selon certains) puis Nightmare, qui m'offrait toujours son sourire de façade, que tout les Sans arborent constamment avec la même efficacité d'hilarité, s'avança, pris ma main et alors le décor autour de nous changea. Nous étions dans une rue d'une ville bondée. Nightmare expliqua:

-J'ai beau être le seigneur des mauvais rêves, quant il s'agit de bons rêves, je n'ai qu'un pouvoir restreint. J'ai donc utilisé ton contrôle sur ce monde pour pouvoir changer de paysage.

-Mon contrôle?

-C'est ton cerveau qui génère tout ça!

-Hmm...

Je devais afficher une mine douteuse car Nightmare fit un pas en arrière en marmonnant:

-B-Blue...?

-Nighty, tu es surprenant, dans ce rêve.

-C'est sans doute parce que je suis le faux.

-Ou bien parce que tu joues mal la comédie. C'est quand que tout va devenir cauchemar?

-Jamais... Je... Je suis heureux de t'annoncer que jamais...?

Nightmare semblait en état de profonde réflexion sur lui-même. Ce qui était assez drôle, en fait. Mais... savoir que quand je me réveillerais, le Nightmare face à moi n'aura pas changé... Je soupirais puis marmonnais en lui faisant un câlin:

-J'aimerais tellement que... tu... sois le vrai...

-Il y a même pas trente secondes tu voulais que je sois un faux! Faudrait choisir, Blue!

-Je... veux que tu sois le vrai, car en fait, j'ai pas envie que quand je me réveillerais, tu aies tout oublié de ce que je t'ai dit... ou fait. Je ne veux pas que tu oublies notre étreinte, j'ai pas envie que quand je me réveilles, je me retrouve face à un toi méchant. J'ai envie de te sauver.

-Idiot, même mon frère qui est le gardien des sentiments positifs n'a pas pu. Même la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, Blue!

-Dust... Dust m'avait dit que... Que malgré le peu de sentiments que tu pouvais encore ressentir... Le peu que tu ressentais, il était focalisé sur moi.

-Q-Quoi?

-Il... a insinué que tu m'aimais. Bien évidemment, je lui ai répondu que tu ne pensais pas à moi dans ce sens là, mais...

Nightmare me repoussa légèrement puis se pencha vers moi et posa ses dents contre les miennes.

 _POINT DE VUE D'ERROR:_ Nous étions dans le Voïd. Ink hurla de peur, encore et encore... Il s'aggripa à moi, griffant mes os, mais collé à moi pour un peu de chaleur, de couleur. Il colla son crâne entre mes côtes et marmonna:

-J'ai peur... Error... S'il te plaît... Libère moi... Error...

-Inky, tu n'as pas _autant_ peur, hein?

-Error... que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'on sorte d'ici? Dis moi, je ferais n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi, Error!

-Vraiment n'importe quoi?

-Oui...

-Dans ce cas... Je voudrais que tu aies une âme.

-Hein?

-Je veux que tu aies ton âme artificielle dès que possible, je veux que tu puisses avoir de vrais sentiments, je veux que tu ne te drogues plus pour planer de bonheur. S'il te plaît.

-Je... d'accord, mais promets moi de ne plus jamais m'emmener ici!!

-...Non.

-QUOI?!

-Non parce que c'est ici que je vis et donc... je ne guarantis pas de ne pas t'emmener. Mais ce ne sera qu'en cas extrême, bien sûr.

Et on se téléporta dans un univers.

 _Quelques heures plus tard..._

Je regardais le chirurgien. Ink était anesthésié (je crois que ça s'écrit comme ça! Je crois...) et il me dit d'une voix assurée:

-C'est une opération certes peu courrante, la création d'une âme artificielle... Mais j'ai déjà fait l'expérience pour Ses Altesses Chara et Asriel royales Dreemur.

-Je sais... MAIS! Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, QUOI QUE CE SOIT, je vous retrouverais, je vous torturerais, je vous séquestrerais, je vous ferais connaître l'Enfer, puis lorsque vous me supplierais de vous achever, j'en aurais peut-être la clémence. Ou peut-être pas.

L'homme frissona en voyant mon regard de fer. Il me demanda de sortir et je m'exécutais. Cela aurait été bête que mon Inky soit mort à cause de ma présence dans la salle. Je sais que je peux être... troublant.

Nous étions dans une AU. Ink avait demandé. Pour que je puisse me rendre compte à quel point les AU peuvent être utiles...

C'est ça!!!

J'avais besoin de me détendre et je n'étais pas encore allé dans l'univers d'Ink. Mais j'allais attendre. Une fois l'opération terminée, je le saisirais et l'emmenerais avec moi dans son univers pour qu'il se repose. Je soupirais. J'étais installé sur le banc et j'attendais. J'attendais...

C'était long.

Vachement long.

Trop long.

LONG A EN MOURIR!!!

Au bout d'un temps interminable, le chirurgien sortit. Je me levais précipitemment et il me dit:

-Votre compagnon va... bien.

-Je peux le voir?

-Il a encore besoin de repos mais je devrais le laisser sortir d'ici une heure ou deux. L'âme ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Et oui, vous pouvez aller le voir.

J'entrais dans la pièce et je le vis allongé dans le grand lit blanc. Si minuscule... Ses os blancs immaculés se fondaient dans le lit. Je caressais son bras de façon calme. Il entrouvrit les yeux (on a TOUS vus dans Undertale, quand Sans fait des blagues ou dors, il FERME SES YEUX! Je sais pas comment, demandez à Toby Fox) et marmonna d'une voix faible:

-Error...?

-INK!

-Hey, c'est quoi cette voix inquiète?

-Ca a mis BEAUCOUP de temps!

-Il fallait que je sois entièrement purgé de mes potions, Error... Je suis éppuisé.

-Je t'emmène.

-Hein?

-Je t'emmène dans ton univers, je n'y suis pas allé.

-Hmm...

Il hôcha faiblement de la tête et alors que je le soulevais, le drap descendit et il fut... torse nu face à moi. Et je vis son âme illuminée de blanc. J'avais tellement envie de la toucher... mais je me retins, à grande peine. Profiter d'Ink alors qu'il est dans cet état est tout sauf ce dont j'ai envie. Je le couvris de mon blouson et nous téléportais dans son univers.

Là, je vis... waouh. Je vis des prairies verdoyantes, un ciel magnifique... Tout était beau. J'étalais Ink avec précaution sur le sol et il sursauta. Ensuite, il renifla l'air et marmonna:

-J'avais... jamais ressenti l'air de cette façon.

-Quoi?

-Le chirurgien m'avait prévenu qu'au début, tout allait me sembler intensifié. Tout. J'allais sentir tout tellement plus fort... Je ne pensais pas que même les odeurs, l'air sur moi... C'est... magnifique... Tiens? C'est quoi ce blouson?

Avant que je n'eusse le temps de faire un geste, Ink qui était encore sur monstrphine (morphine pour monstre lol) renifla intensément mon blouson. Je me mis à rougir comme pas possible quand il marmonna:

-Ca sent bon, j'aime bien... Error?

-O-Oui, Inky?

-Tu veux bien t'allonger avec moi?

-Quoi?

-S'il te plaît, Ruru...

Mais c'est qu'il le fait exprès, l'idiot! Je m'avançais vers lui et m'allongeais. Il m'attira plus près et se nicha contre moi, son orbite nasale dans mon cou, je sentais tellement son souffle contre moi que j'en frémissais. Il marmonna:

-C'est la même odeur... Tu sens bon, Error.

-Inky, tu veux bien t'écarter un peu...? Tu n'est pas habitué à toutes ces émotions encore, c'est...

-C'est vrai, ça! Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens tout ça? Ton odeur m'attire, Error! Je ne suis pas une abeille!

Ink me repoussa brutalement et se releva, les mains dans son crâne. Il gémit et continua:

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça, Error? C'est... normal? AAAAAAH!!! J'en ai marre! Salaud! Con! Je te déteste!

-Woah, Inky, tu peux te...

Il cracha de la peinture et tapa du pied. Ouh là... C'était vraiment une bonne idée de lui donner une âme? Il hurla et ensuite commença à pleurer. Ce fut un vrai torrent à vrai dire. Je le pris dans mes bras et il marmonna:

-C'est tellement bizarre d'avoir de vraies émotions... Je suis désolé, Error, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes, je peux pas m'empêcher de t'apprécier, là, je ne peux pas me dire que c'est stop, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'en vouloir pour la destruction des AU, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir une amitié tellement forte pour Dream et Blue, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir de l'empathie pour Nightmare, bon sang!

-Hey, je... je sais que tu me détestes et que ton sentiment d'empathie et d'amitié t'envahit, mais... t'as dit quoi au début?

-Que je pouvais pas m'empêcher de retenir mes larmes...

-Non, pas ça, juste après.

-Que je peux pas m'empêcher de t'apprécier...?

-OK. Tu peux te concentrer là-dessus pour moi, s'il te plaît?

-Euh... ouais?

-Tu m'apprécies comment?

-J'ai sniffé ton blouson, putain!

-Eh, du calme sur les jurons!

-...Désolé.

-C'est pas grave.

-Je t'aime, Ink.

-Err-?!

Je l'avais embrassé. Je savais que c'était profiter de lui, mais... Ah...!!! Il m'appréciait ou non? J'étais si tourmenté que j'avais approfondi le baiser. Je me reculais et il me regarda, yeux dans les yeux, en marmonnant:

-C'était quoi ce truc?

-Un baiser.

-Mais... Vraiment? J'ai déjà eu des baisers, j'en ai eu des tas. Mais... Jamais comme ça...

-Euh... J'ai pas de mannuels, mais... Après tout... Je crois pas qu'il y ait des tas de façons...

-Je pense que c'est ma superémotivité.

Ink s'était écarté de quelques pas de moi, commençant à marcher. Je le rattrapais et il commença:

-En fait, mes potions d'émotion, mixées, me permettaient d'avoir accès aux émotions de bases. A l'état brut. Sauf que maintenant, ces émotions de bases sont tellement plus amplifiées et il y en a de nouvelles aussi! Comme ce truc, là, tout à l'heure...

-Quel truc?

-Je sais pas ce que c'était... On aurait dit... comme des guilis?

-Hein?

J'étais presque choqué de l'effet que j'avais eu sur Ink. Des chatouilles? Il continua:

-Non, pas des guilis... Peut-être... OH MON DIEU!

-Quoi?

-J'ai enfin compris!

-Compris quoi?

-Compris l'expression 'avoir des papillons dans le ventre'! Error, c'est magnifique!

-Magnifique?

-Ben oui!!!!!! Merci, Error! Grâce à toi, j'ai compris plus de choses! Il faut que j'aille en parler à Dream!

-Euh, Ink, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne...

-Et puis aussi, je comprends pourquoi j'ai reniflé ton blouson. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je fous avec ce truc sur les épaules? Et où est mon pinceau? Je me sens rempli de créativité!

Je rêve où lorsqu'Ink est excité sexuellement parlant, il... devient une boule de créativité?

Il se jeta sur son pinceau et commença à peindre de partout et là... Ce fut un énorme truc! Un dragon de 100 mètres de haut! Il riait face à sa création et me dit:

-Error! Error! Viens!

-Euh... Inky...? Je crois que tu devrais peut-être...

-Regarde le!!! Il t'aime bien!

Pour montrer son 'affection', le dragon écarta ses pattes arrières et cracha des flammes. Là, il se tourna vers moi et Ink hurla:

-Comment tu veux l'appeler?

-Euh... Terreur de la mort qui tue?!

-Pfffahahahah!

-HEY!!!

-Moi, je vote pour... Euh... Je sais!

Je sentis de la peinture me recouvrir et un casque apparut sur ma tête. Là, Ink gloussa et dit:

-OK pour Yzcan, Error!

-Quoi...?

-Ce dragon est fait à partir de ta salive et la mienne!

-QUOI?! Tu as fait ça sans mon autorisation?!

-Ouais et c'est trop drôle! Yzcan!!!! Viens vers moi!!!

J'écumais de rage.

 _POINT DE VUE DE NIGHTMARE:_

Comme prévu, je m'étais glissé dans le rêve de Blueberry.

Comme prévu, ça c'est bien passé, au début du moins.

Comme prévu, j'ai distillé le doute sur le fait de si c'était le vrai moi ou pas.

PAS COMME PREVU, JE L'AI EMBRASSE!

J'avais mes dents collées aux siennes, et reculais précipitamment. Blue était un peu comme sonné, du style 'je sais pas ce qui s'est passé'. Moi, j'étais tout rouge.

Ici, dans les rêves, seuls nos esprits y sont.

Du coup, les pommes n'ont pas d'influence et je suis tellement pathétique. AAAAAAAH!!! J'étais tellement plongé dans mes réflexions que je n'avais pas vu le regard de Blue changer (eheheheh... le côté sombre de Blue refait surface!!!). Il s'agrippa à moi, se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds (je pars du principe que Blue est plus petit, OUI! Car vu qu'il est plus jeune que les autres il est donc plus petit, hein?) et reprit ce que j'avais commencé. Quoi? Comment? Où? Hein? Je comprends pas!!! Je soupirais et marmonnais entre deux baisers:

-Blue... Que...

-Chuuut...

Non, non, non, non!!! On est dans un rêve, ça risque de mal... ah! Il venait de glisser sa langue sur mon cou (je pars du principe que pour parler, les squelettes ont une langue magique mais rien d'autre de magique! Rien d'autre donc n'allez pas vous imaginer des trucs fallacieux dans vos petites têtes pour ce passage, il y en a déjà bien assez!). Il commença à mordiller mon cou. Moi, mains tremblantes, des papillons dans l'âme (vu l'absence de ventre...) et commençais à caresser fébrilement les côtés, la colonne vertébrale, le cou de Blue. J'étais hésitant, je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler, j'étais fou de désir pour ce petit squelette en cet instant.

C'est une version alternative de moi, là, putain!

Ouais, mais... J'ai déjà vu pire dans Underlust. Sans et Papyrus... yerk.

Et puis c'est pas vraiment moi, donc dans un sens... Je peux, non? Eh eh eh... C'est une fausse excuse, je le sais très bien, mais en cet instant, la seule chose qui m'importait, c'était que Blue m'avait pardonné.

Je sais qu'une fois sorti du rêve, je serais dégoûté par cela, révulsé...

Alors je n'ai qu'à faire en sorte de ne pas sortir du rêve.

Je continuais à caresser Blue et il alla chercher mon âme. Je me mis à trembloter quand il la mordit profondément. Ah!!! Je m'aggripais à lui et on sombra dans le plaisir commun. Hésitant, je me baissais et commençais à caresser son bassin. Il gémit, comme moi je l'avais fait tant de fois sous ses caresses et sa langue. Je mordillais son col du fémur puis basculais sur le bassin. Il poussa un hurlement.

Blue reprit le dessus et m'allongea sur le sol en mousse. Là, il entreprit la tâche de lécher et mordiller chaque os puis remontais le long de mon corps jusqu'à arriver à mon entre-jambe où là, je ne pus me retenir de pousser un cri. C'était tellement enivrant... Je me sentais trembler, je me sentais perdre pied, comme si ce que je vivais était une autre réalité, quelque chose d'inaccessible dont seul Blue avait la clé. J'étais secoué de spasmes, je gémissais et Blue semblait lui aussi excité par mes réactions qui sont à mon sens disproportionnées. Je commençais à mordre son cou quand il remonta et je sortis son âme pour à mon tour commencer à la cajoler. Les émotions multiples qui passaient sur son visage furent si délicieuses à voir que je ne pouvais me retenir d'être excité par cette vision...

C'est là que j'ai décidé de faire ça dans la réalité.

Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas, je veux dire... Je ne veux pas redevenir un monstre de froideur, de sadisme, de méchanceté. Pas face à Blue. Et si dès que je reviens dans la réalité, je refuse de faire le moindre geste face à lui... Blue dut sentir mon inquiétude car il marmonna:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Je baissais ma main et m'allongeais sur le sol. Il me regarda et je marmonnais d'une voix tremblante, m'accrochant à lui, de peur de voir sa réaction:

-Je suis le vrai Nightmare...

-Je sais.

Je sursautais. Quoi...? Blue continua:

-Ou pour être plus précis, j'ai agis comme si.

-Je... Je veux pas retourner dans la réalité...

-Moi, je veux te sauver.

-Si on étais hors de ton rêve, je t'aurais remis en cage...

-Oui, mais on est en rêve.

-Je ne veux pas retourner dans la réalité, Blue... Je refuse de redevenir ce monstre!

-Je suppose que vu tes paroles actuelles, tu ne vas pas souvent dans des rêves...

-Non, presque jamais.

-Je vois... Eh bien, considère que... Je veux... Je veux te sauver toi. Et ce, même dans la réalité.

-Je comprends, mais je ne veux pas...

Je m'accrochais de plus en plus à lui. Blue déglutit. Je sentais le paysage autour de nous mourir, se dessécher. Je sentais... Je sentais Blue avoir peur. Mais en quelque sorte, c'est comme ça que je suis moi-même. Blue marmonna:

-Nightmare, tout va bien...

-Laisse moi!

Je l'écartais brusquement. Blue écarquilla ses yeux et regarda autour de lui. Je fis de même et remarquais que... nous étions dans la réalité. Je soupirais puis marmonnais:

-Blue, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu de cauchemars...

-Nightmare, je...

-Je n'ai eu aucune connaissance de ton rêve, comme convenu! Rassures toi, ton secret est bien gardé! Maintenant, je dois partir!

-Nightmare!

Blue avait hurlé. Pour la première fois, un hurlement autre que de la peur. Je me tournais vers lui et il dit:

-Nightmare, je sais que c'était toi. C'était trop réel, trop...

-Le 'moi' que tu as vu... N'était qu'un écho du passé, ne compte pas sur lui pour t'aider dans ta quête stupide de me 'guérir'. Je ne peux pas guérir! Je ne peux qu'haïr, toi aussi je te haïs! Je serais prêt à te torturer, la seule chose qui m'en empêche, c'est la peur que tu ressens actuellement!

-Nightmare! Je... compte sur moi pour être là.

-NON!

-Nightmare... Si Dust...

-Ah, Dust! Dust! Grand example de l'amour! En parlant de lui... Je vais lui faire vivre un véritable CAUCHEMAR!

-Nightmare, tu avais promis!

-Les promesses sont du vent avec moi, petit insolent!

Je disparus sous ses yeux pour apparaître dans mon château. Mon ancien moi commenta:

 _Lâche, tu te dérobes sous Blue! En plus, moi, pour le coup, je fond littéralement pour lui. Et puis, il paraît audacieux tout de même... Je ne savais pas que nos tentacules..._

-LA FERME!

J'avais hurlé. Là, apparut face à moi Killer. GRRR... Quand je le vis, j'utilisais mon pouvoir à son maximum. Tout fut noir, sombre et Killer fut happé de terreur. Il était englué dans cette peur, dans ce cauchemar. Mon ancien moi rit en disant:

 _Tu ne peux pas échapper à tes sentiments, Nightmare! Moi, étant toi, c'est plus facile de deviner ce que tu penses, je le trouve plutôt altruiste, le Blue. Il ne lâche pas le morceau aussi. C'est un optimiste borné, ça, je comprends que ça puisse t'énerver, mais autrement, je le trouve plutôt sympathique. Il y a juste son foulard qui fait trop penser à un Papyrus qui énerve._

-STOP! Je suis Nightmare!

Mon pouvoir maléfique enfla à cause de mon propre mal-être. Là, je me téléportais dans ma chambre, ouvrit un coffre et saisit une pomme noire parmis les autres, que je gardais à la base pour corrompre d'autres personnes. J'engloutis le fruit et me mis à trembler légèrement.

Mes sentiments furent un peu plus étouffés. Je me calmais immédiatement et le château redevint seulement sinistre. J'allais à la fenêtre et pris une inspiration avant d'expirer doucement. Ouf... De peu. Mon ancien moi avait encore perdu du terrain.

Et mon mal-être avait encore grandi.

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Hihihi, le couple Nightberry se forme!!! Quant au second passage d'Errink, désolée sur le raccord entre l'anti-voïd et le chirurgien, hein! C'est juste que j'ai écrit en deux fois et j'étais restée sur l'âme artificielle alors j'ai ensuite un peu bricolé avec ce que j'avais et ça donne un truc un peu dégueu, je l'avoue. Quant au lemon... Euh... Désolée, il était pourri,_ _mais c'était aussi leur première fois et ça devait être interrompu par le côté sombre de Nightmare qui reprenait des forces._


	5. chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteur:** _Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi, voilà déjà le cinquième chapitre!!! Je suis très heureuse de vous le présenter, merci pour tout les commentaires actuels et ceux à venir que j'ai pas encore vu (j'ai découvert que dans certaines parties de la France, il n'y a pas de réseau... snif...) je pense notamment à Sidona et Dragonna qui ont posté un commentaires par chapitres (d'ailleurs, j'ai sauté de joie quand j'ai vu ton premier commentaire, Dragonna, j'adore tes fan fics d'Undertale). Et donc nous voilà pour la suite!_

 **Note** : K/T (je sais, tu t'attendais à un lemon et tout, mais non!!! Par contre ce chapitre est décisif pour Nightmare)

 **Commentaire:** Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, merci à ceux qui suivent et aiment l'histoire, je saute de joie à chaque fois (l'hystérie... je sais.) et aussi merci si tu t'embêtes à lire la petite mais longue et tout aussi inutile intro.

 _BONE lecture!_ _POINT DE VUE D'INK:_ Je SAIS que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est évident. Je me suis mis à me comporter de façon SUPER bizarre, surtout envers Error, qui ne semble pas s'en plaindre, malgré le fait qu'il est étonné. Ma nouvelle âme me joue des tours, j'ai développé une surémotivité de malade. Si bien que je suis venu voir Dream pour qu'il m'aide à régler ce... problème.

Je sais que Dream a une aura de positivité... Je me suis préparé, donc. Très bien préparé, avec Error qui m'a dit qu'il détruirait une AU si je suis trop content.

J'ai la pression, c'est super. Car oui, je sais qu'il en est capable ne serait-ce que pour se moquer.

J'étais devant la maison de Dream. Toute claire, avec des parties en or, d'autres en marbre... Je toquais à la porte en bouleau. Dream ouvrit la porte et s'exclama, un sourire aux lèvres:

-INK!!!

-DREAM!!!

Trop de mignon-attitude! Il est trop cute!!!! Je vois même des étoiles dans ses yeux!!!! Oh, je suis si heureux, c'est merveilleux!!! Ah, je suis si content!!! Yeah!!! Il faut que je peigne, il faut que je peigne, il faut que je peigne!!!! Mon excitation me fit cracher de la peinture, ce qui me ramena sur Terre. QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT?!

Dream lui aussi semblait se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait car il demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'es jamais aussi enthousiaste avec qui que ce soit...

-Dream!! J'ai une âme!!!

-Ouh là, Ink! Tu délires complètement, là!

-Non, non! Une âme artificielle, regarde!

Je soulevais dans une impudité totale mon haut pour que Dream voit le petit coeur renversé. Ses yeux brillèrent encore plus et il sautilla en s'exclamant:

-C'est magnifique!!!

-Oui!!!

On se mit à sautiller comme des idiots sur le palier de sa porte. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai soudainement commencé à pleurer et je dis:

-Dreaaaaaaaam!!! On est des idiots! Des idiots! DES IDIOTS!

-Ink, ça va?

-NOOON!

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes et Dream me fit entrer, m'installa dans le salon et revint avec des biscuits. Je refusais de manger et Dream demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...?

-Je suis superémotif, voilà! J'ai même remercié Error de m'avoir embrassé, bordel!

-Attends, quoi?

-Oui, tu te rends compte?! Mon premier baiser avec une âme dans le corps! Avec Error!

-Attend deux petites minutes! Error t'a embrassé?

-OUI!!! Dans mon univers, là, j'ai même créé une créature à partir de nos salives, bordel!!! Dream, je suis un... un... Oh, c'est horrible!!!

-Mais... TON univers?! Et comment il y est arrivé? Il est super protégé!

-Je lui ai donné la clé, bien sûr!

-QUOI?!

-Pour pouvoir sauver Blue.

-Mais... même!

-C'était pas cher payé, hein!

-Et du coup, tu as une âme?

-Oui, Error!

-QUOI?!

-Error m'a donné l'idée. Il m'a promis que durant nos combats, il n'y toucherait pas!

-Attends... Error a demandé que tu aies une âme? Et il t'a embrassé?

-Oui!!!

-Mais c'est le meilleur moment de ma vie, INK!!!

Dream commença à sautiller puis il déglutit et marmonna en se rasseyant:

-Désolé, c'est juste que ta superjoie me met en si bonne humeur que...

-Je comprends.

-Bref. Si Error fait ça, c'est qu'il..

-Je l'ai appelé Ruru aussi.

-QUOI?!

-En effet, j'étais en colère et... c'est sorti, quoi! Tu vois?

-Oui, je vois, mais bon... Comment il a réagi?

-IL S'EST MOQUE DE MOI!!!

Je me mis à pleurer et tombais dans les bras de mon ami. ( _Je sais, je me base sur une carricature complète pour faire ce nouvel Ink LOL)_ Dream caressa lentement mon crâne et continua:

-Tu sais, je pense qu'Error t'aime.

-Quoi...?

-Je suis à peu près sûr.

-Alors je dois aller le voir!

-NON! Pas alors que tu n'es pas capable de contrôler ta superémotivité. C'est pourquoi j'ai un plan d'entraînement en tête. Viens, on va dans le bureau.

On monta dans son bureau et il montra son ordinateur et je m'asseyais face à l'écran. Dream me dit:

-Tape 'Titanic streaming'.

-Mais le streaming c'est interdit!!

-Ca fait parti de ton entraînement. Allez!

-J'ai déjà vu Titanic.

-Bon, dans ce cas... Bambi.

-C'est pas pour enfants?

-Si mais ça va te suffire pour pleurer un bon coup. Allez!

Je tapais la recherche et on alla dans les vidéos. Dream cliqua sur la vidéo et au début, j'étais tout enthousiaste:

-T'as vu???? Il est beau, ce faon! Et la biche, elle est... NOOON!!! Pourquoi? Dream, c'est horrible, je dois la sauver!

-C'est une fiction, Ink!

-Mais pourquoi!!! Ce faon est traumatisé à vie! Cours, cours, petit faon!

Dream se moqua de moi. Ensuite, il me dit:

-Bien, maintenant, l'instant dramatique est passé... tape 'reportage deuxième guerre mondiale'.

-Mais...

-Tu veux que je te mettes devant la mort de la mère à nouveau???

-NON!

Je commençais à taper sur le clavier.

 _POINT DE VUE DE BLUE:_ Je regardais Chara, sans trop écouter ce que l'humain disait. Papyrus demanda:

-Sans! Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette?

-Hmm? Non, le magnifique Sans est en pleine forme! C'est juste que je dois chercher quelqu'un...

-Qui? La princesse au fond du bois? demanda Chara.

-Qu...? Non, non! Quelle princesse?

-Dans les bois, j'ai vu un squelette!

L'humain attira mon attention à ces mots. Il continua:

-C'était en rêve, mais, étrangement, ce qui se passe dans mes rêves devient réalité, alors... Tu étais là, Sans! Et il y avait ce squelette... Il était joyeux.

-JOYEUX?! Ses os étaient de quelle couleur?

-Blancs.

-Quoi...?

Ce n'était pas Nightmare. Chara continua:

-Ouais, il était sympa! J'ai un peu parlé avec lui, car contrairement à toi, je pouvais lui parler.

-Ca devait être Dream alors.

-Peut-être. Mais il avait une lune sur la tronche hihihi! Il m'a dit que je ne devais pas perdre espoir...

-Pourquoi? Tu as des problèmes?

-Eh bien... En fait, j'ai...

-Vas-y, gamin, crache le morceau.

Papyrus écrasa sa cigarette et regarda avec attention Chara. L'humain continua:

-J'ai... quelqu'un dans ma tête. Un garçon, comme moi. Il s'appelle Frisk. Et Frisk et moi... on a beaucoup... voyagé? Des fois, je suis un fantôme, c'est cool! Mais après... hum... J'ai... comment dire... J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens très intéressants, notamment... Les Star.

-Q-QUOI?! H-HUMAIN! Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à mes amis!

-Pas TES amis! Avant ton existence, Dream et Ink étaient amis et il y en avait un troisième! Qui ne les rejoint qu'en rêve, caché. Il est très bien caché, caché de tous! C'est mon préféré des Star! Frisk ou moi, quand on est fantôme, on va souvent lui demander conseil. Mais des fois... il est pas là. C'est parce qu'il est en danger. Chaque fois qu'il se fait du mal, il s'affaiblit.

-Attends... Je... tu peux m'en faire un dessin?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-J'ai besoin de voir quelqu'un.

Il commença alors à dessiner. Une fois son dessin complété, je me téléportais vers Dream. J'allais le voir et il me dit:

-Ink est en haut, mais il a besoin d'être seul. Tu as besoin de quoi?

-Qui c'est?

Je lui montrais le dessin. Dream regarda avec attention le brouillon très mal réalisé et Dream marmonna:

-On dirait... on dirait mon frère.

-Nightmare?

-Oui, avant qu'il ait mangé les pommes... Mais pourquoi tu as un dessin de lui, Blue?

-Je dois y aller!

Et je me téléportais dans la forêt. Je dois aller voir ce Nightmare... Je m'allongeais sur le sol et attendis de tomber de sommeil. Je n'y arrive pas!!!! Je me téléportais, pris des somnifères, revenait dans la forêt, engloutis le produit chimique et m'écrasait au sol.

Tout était flou... Je criais: 'Nightmare!!! Nightmare!!!'.

Mais personne ne vint.

Je pris mon courrage à deux mains et commençais à m'avancer. C'est là que je vis une silhouette. VITE!!! Je me précipitais vers cette silhouette et je vis un humain. Avec un pull rayé. Mais ce n'était pas mon humain. Je dis:

-Qui es-tu?

-Frisk. Quand Chara m'a dit que tu t'intéressais à _lui_ , j'ai décidé de te surveiller. Donc... Voilà. Tu veux le voir, hein?

-Oui, je veux le voir, je dois le voir!

-Ouh là, du calme! Il a quoi de spécial pour toi, ce gars?

-Je veux le sauver! Il... Il a besoin de mon aide!

Frisk me regarda quelques instants, d'un calme impérial. Ensuite, il soupira et me dit:

-Je vais t'emmener à notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel. A vrai dire, la nuit je m'ennuie, Chara dort et moi, étant fantôme, je ne peux pas. Alors je passe mes heures nocturnes avec lui.

Frisk prit ma main et m'entraîna dans un endroit. Il y avait des endroits spéciaux, que je ne reconnaissais pas, d'autres que je pensais reconnaître, comme Snowdin... Frisk continua:

-Ici, nous sommes dans son domaine. Le domaine des cauchemars.

-Oui, ça ressemble très bien à Nighty...

-Tu connais son nom?

-Oui.

-Normal. On le connaît tous. Tous... on a peur de lui. Mais en fait, j'ai plutôt pitié, moi.

-Moi, non.

-Alors pourquoi tu veux l'aider?

-Parce que je l'aime.

Frisk "écarquilla" ses yeux et s'arrêta un peu plus loin. Il dit:

-C'est ici... En attendant qu'il arrive, je vais te donner un avertissement: ne le blesse pas où tu auras affaire à moi.

Et il s'en alla. Je me mis à attendre la venue de Nightmare. Rapidement, j'entendis un toussotement:

-Euh... Blue?

Je me retournais brusquement et je vis... des os blancs, pas noirs. Je marmonnais:

-Tu es...

-L'ancien Nightmare. En quelque sorte. Je suis plutôt la partie de Nightmare qui n'a pas pu se résoudre à être corrompue.

Il était flou... Je marmonnais:

-Tu...

-J'ai mangé une autre pomme, voilà pourquoi je dois apparaître un peu... bizarre.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu as su réveiller... des sentiments intéressants.

-Comme quoi?

-Le besoin d'être aimé. Le besoin d'aimer en retour aussi. Ma foi, je suppose que tu vis dans de l'amour, alors...

-Est-ce que c'était toi, dans le rêve? Ou bien lui?

-Tu ne dois pas réfléchir comme ça. Je ne suis pas différent de lui. Lui plus moi, on est Nightmare. Moi, moins que lui en un sens... C'est lui qui est majoritairement Nightmare. C'est lui... En réalité, moi, je ne suis qu'un écho, condamné à rester dans les rêves et sa tête, jusqu'à ce que tu nous rassembles.

-Moi? Pourquoi pas Dream?

-Eh eh... Dream est la raison pour laquelle on a mangé les pommes. Ton ami te paraît idéal, hein? Et il l'était, c'est vrai... Il était gentil, tellement gentil... trop gentil.

Je ne le voyais pas, mais Nightmare commençais à pleurer, je le sentais à sa voix. Il continua:

-Je l'aimais tellement... Et tout le monde l'aimait. Mais personne à part moi ne l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Les gens venaient vers lui parce qu'il les faisaient se sentir bien. Et moi, personne ne venait me voir! A part mon frère, personne ne venait... J'étais en besoin malade d'amour, malade de contact, de calins... Mais personne à part mon frère ne venait.

-A cause de ton aura maléfique?

-Pas que. Mon frère voulait me protéger de cette fausse reconnaissance. Avant, les gens venaient, mais dans le but de faire du mal à d'autres gens. Dream m'a protégé de leurs mals intentions. Mais... personne d'autre n'est venu. Personne! La seule personne qu'il m'était donné de voir était mon frère... Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais à bout, à bout! Alors, vu que les gens ne venaient pas me voir parce que je suis Nightmare, le cauchemar ambulant, j'allais réellement devenir un cauchemar ambulant. J'ai mangé les fruits.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

-En effet. Mais Dream a été mon geôlier en quelque sortes. Sa protection était une prison. Et c'était le seul. Toi... Ta protection me libère et le libère. Et puis... on n'aime pas un frère de la même manière qu'un amant. Toi, tu es le seul qui nous empêche de sombrer totalement dans la folie. Avant, c'était Dream. Mais toi, tu vas nous en sortir.

-Je... Nightmare... Est-ce que c'était toi où lui dans le rêve?

-Dans les rêves, c'est nous deux en un seul. Au fait, t'es doué pour un puceau!

-Q-?! T-Toi aussi...

-Eh eh eh! Allez, viens, je vais te montrer un endroit sympathique... Je vais souvent passer mes nuits là-bas.

Il m'emmena alors dans le rêve de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était dans Underfell. Nightmare me dit:

-C'est le seul endroit où ce Sans peut voir Frisk... Ils s'aiment tellement... Malheureusement, c'est impossible pour eux de se retrouver dans la réalité. Du coup, ce Sans créé un paradis véritable où ils passent leurs nuits.

On alla tout les deux se balader dans un Snowdin fleuri, des tas d'endroits sublimes. Nightmare était toujours aussi flou, une silhouette pâle. Au bout d'un moment, on s'assit quelque part et il marmonna, en prenant ma main:

-Je vais te rendre capable... d'aller nous voir, dans le château, sans que personne ne te remarque. Tu vas pouvoir... nous sauver. Pour ta sécurité, je ne te rends capable que d'aller dans notre chambre, après tout personne à part lui y va. Du coup, tu ne risques pas de mourir... Hum... Voici aussi un plan de la chambre.

Soudainement, tout autour de nous changea et on fut dans une pièce étrange: une chambre, sa chambre. Il marmonna en soupirant:

-Alors... Ici, c'est le lit, là, l'armoire... Et ici, le coffre... Hum... Comment dire... Ce coffre... ne l'ouvre pas. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne l'ouvre pas. Je suis sérieux, Blue.

-Mais, mon... Je t'en supplie, Nightmare, dis moi pourquoi est-ce que je ne dois pas l'ouvrir.

-Il y a dedans les pommes noires. Il ne FAUT pas que tu en manges, tu m'entends?! Tu serais corrompu, tu... Tu ne pourrais plus être toi-même, je suis le gardin de ces pommes, leur influence est donc moins importante, mais... je t'en supplie, ne le laisse pas t'en donner, quoiqu'il arrive. OK?

-OK!

-Je... Je t'en supplie, Blue, reste en vie, je... MERDE! Il se réveille! Je dois te laisser, il pourrait te retrouver!

Et Nightmare disparut.

 _POINT DE VUE D'ERROR:_

Je regardais autour de moi. L'univers d'Ink était décidément magnifique... Les cendres fumantes sous moi n'y changeaient rien. Oui, j'ai détruis 'Yzcan'. C'était un dragon, bon sang!

Je soupirais et j'entendis alors des bruits de pas. Ink...? Je sursautais en le voyant apparaître devant moi. Il se tint face à moi et je vis les restes de larmes sur son visage. Je lui demandais:

-Tu as... pleuré?

-Oui, mais maintenant, je ne risques plus, eheh!

-Tu n'es... plus superémotif?

-Non, j'ai appris à me contrôler, Error!

-Magnifique alors, je n'ai plus à imposer une distance de minimum trois mètres entre nous deux.

-Et tu fais comme si tu en avais envie en plus.

J'écarquillais mes yeux. Quoi...? Ink vient de suggérer le fait qu'il sait que je l'aime? Je m'approchais de lui, méfiant. Avec son âme, tout ce qu'il dit ou fait est peut-être du à sa nouvelle âme.

Je soupirais de soulagement quand il recula. Bon signe. Très bon signe. Je m'écartais et il dit:

-A quoi tu joues?

-Tu n'es plus superémotif.

-Je l'ai déjà dit!

-Je voulais être sûr.

-Eh bien... Je... comprends. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais que... tu t'asseois sur cette chaise.

-Quelle chaise?

-Celle que je viens de dessiner.

Il s'écarta et je vis une chaise en bois. Méfiant, je m'exécutais. C'est là que des chaînes apparurent. J'hurlais:

-INK!!!

-Désolé, Error, mais je dois m'assurer que tu aies oublié mon passage... surémotif. Tiens, bois ça.

-C'est quoi?

-Un liquide qui effacera tout tes souvenirs des dernières 24 heures et rebricolera le tout pour que tu ne sois pas surpris que j'ai une âme. Je vais moi aussi en boire.

Il me tendit la bouteille. Je la saisis et le vis boire à grosses gorgées. Il vacilla et s'écroula au sol. Moi, je lâchais la bouteille quand la chaise disparue et les chaînes aussi. J'accourus auprès d'Ink et regardais son âme. Elle... changeait? En effet, l'âme se modifiait et je vis... que mon âme sortit de mon corps et alla directement dans celle d'Ink. J'hurlais de douleur: sans préparation, l'acte d'un lien d'âme est très douloureux. Je m'écroulais au sol et je sentis qu'Ink avait modelé ses souvenirs et qu'il était plus heureux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé selon lui?!

Je suis vraiment dépassé.

Est-ce que j'aurais du refuser de lui laisser une âme?

 _POINT DE VUE DE NIGHTMARE:_

J'étais dans ma chambre, en train de regarder le coffre.

 _Si tu en prends une de plus, je te gifles._

C'est ça, c'est ça. Je soupirais et m'avançais vers le coffre doucement, pas à pas. Ce fut là que je vis... une silhouette. Mes tentacules agirent avant que je n'eusse le temps de réaliser et serrèrent les vertèbres de Blue. Je le relâchais puis hurlais:

-COMMENT ES-TU VENU ICI?!

-Simple, tu m'as donné l'accès. Nightmare, ne fais pas un pas de plus vers ce coffre!

-Ah...

Je soupirais puis m'allongeais sur le lit en disant:

-Pars.

-Pour que tu bouffes ces pommes? Non.

-PARS!

Mes tentacules commençaient à l'étrangler. Il marmonna:

-Non... Je veux te sauver...

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié!

Je le fis s'écraser au sol. Ce manège continua longtemps, je le faisais souffrir à chacun de ses refus. Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'avança vers le coffre, l'ouvrit et pris une des pommes. Je sentis comme une sensation de... peur? et m'exclamais:

-BLUE NON!

-Si tu t'approches de moi, je mords dans cette pomme, Nightmare!

-Grr...

-Nightmare, je sais que tu peux lutter, mais je sais aussi que c'est dur seul. S'il te plaît, laisse moi t'aider!

-NON!

-Alors je vais mordre cette pomme!

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide! PARS!

-Non, je ne vais pas partir! Laisse moi t'aider où je l'engloutis, cette pomme!

-NON!

-Si!

-NON!!!

-Comme tu veux.

Et Blue mangea la pomme. J'hurlais et accourus vers lui. Il toussait et crachais un liquide rouge sombre. Pris de soubresauts, il allait en prendre une autre mais je saisis sa main avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps. Blue me regarda, un faible sourire sur les lèvres et il marmonna:

-Tu vois? Tu as encore des sentiments positifs...

-BLUE! Tu ne me refais jamais ça! OK?

-Nightmare, tu pourrais me hurler dessus du genre après que j'ai fini d'évacuer la pomme?

-Tu n'évacues pas les pommes, espèce d'idiot! Tu vis avec!

-Alors je crois qu'on est dans le même bateau, hein?

Blue se mit à tousser. Fort. Je marmonnais:

-Tu luttes...?

-Bien sûr que je lutte, espèce d'idiot!

-Il faut pas! Il ne faut pas, Blue! Soit tu acceptes ces fichues pommes, soit tu meurs!

-Alors je crois que je vais mourir.

-NON! Je...

Il faut que les pommes soient plus fortes que sa volonté elle-même. Il faut qu'il soit plus fort, il le faut!

Je commençais à prendre toutes les pommes et je les lui donnais, unes à unes, le forçant à manger. Je voyais son expression se crisper de douleur, mais de moins en moins. Il ne pouvait plus lutter.

Il m'a fallu une dizaine de pommes pour pouvoir commencer à être corrompu.

Il lui en a fallu 24.

Je continuais à le gaver de ce fruit interdit, peu m'importait qu'il m'en veuille après, il fallait qu'il survive. Une fois qu'il eut entièrement abandonné l'idée de lutter, j'arrêtais. Je le regardais quelques instants...

Ce n'était plus Blue.

Il avait des os noirs comme les miens, son foulard était gris... Il était devenu un monstre. Il commença à se lever et s'avança jusqu'à... mourir, devenir poussière.

Mon hurlement retentit dans tout le château.

Je me ruais dans Underswap, priant pour que l'humain n'ait pas fait de sauvegardes, et le tuait. Un Reset eut lieu. Et Blue... était tout aussi joyeux, dans la forêt. Je soupirais de bonheur.

De BONHEUR?!

J'allais aller prendre une pomme avant de me rappeler que non, il n'y en avait plus. Alors... Je décidais d'aller dans les rêves.

Une petite réunion de famille s'impose.

Je suis allé vers la maison de mon frère. Il y était, seul, en train de manger devant son écran de télévision. Tellement pathétique. Je toquais et quand il ouvrit, il hurla de peur. Je dis:

-Dream, j'aurais besoin... de conseils.

-Nightmare, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

-Je te défend de poser des questions, frangin!

J'avais crié ça en commençant à l'étrangler avec une de mes tentacules. Il hôcha de la tête et je le relâchais. Je lui dis:

-Blue a... mangé des pommes.

-QUOI?!

-Il en est mort, j'ai tué l'humain de son monde et là, tout va bien pour lui.

-Hmm...

-Bref, j'aurais besoin de conseils... sur Blue.

-Non, c'est pas vrai, ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de Blue! Déjà, Error et Ink, je pouvais comprendre, mais toi...

-Error et Ink?

-Oui, longue histoire.

-Attends... Je comprends mieux. Une fois que j'aurais parlé à Blue, je me chargerais du cas d'ERROR!

-Non, du calme! Bref, tu as besoin de conseils pour un rendez-vous avec Blue, c'est ça?

-On peut présenter cela comme ça.

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Hihihihihihihihihi, j'espère que ça vous a plu car moi ça m'a plu! J'ai essayé de garder un Nightmare méchant quand même mais qui commence à... voilà. L'histoire a fait un bon de géant avec ce chapitre! Moi, personnellement, je plains un peu Dream, je me mets à sa place: son meilleur ami vient lui dire qu'il aime peut-être Error et son frère vient lui demander des conseils pour un rencard! Pfff..._


	6. chapitre 6

**Note de l'auteur:** _Déjà le chapitre 6!!! Merci pour tout ceux qui ont_ _posté des reviews et tout ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire jusqu'ici!_ **Note:** T-M (eh oui, sans doute! Je ne vous spoile rien)

 **Commentaire:** Rien de spécial à part que j'attend avec impatience les retours.

 _BONE lecture!_

 _POINT DE VUE D'ERROR:_

Ink a... un fort caractère. Et maintenant qu'il a une âme, il a aussi un tic: à chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose d'important, il dit: 'Faire machin truc vous remplit de détermination'. Ce qui, si je ne savais pas que c'était la première fois qu'il avait une âme, aurait été vraiment bizarre.

Il y a aussi cette histoire là de liquide trop bizarre qui fait que je ne sais pas ce que contient sa mémoire.

Mais je sais qu'on a un lien d'âme et ça, c'est cool.

De plus, contrairement aux scénarios de la plupart des créateurs que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller regarder, il semble plutôt heureux de ça. Ou du moins, il ne montre pas qu'il n'est pas heureux. Une marque dans sa nuque est apparue aussi. Sans doute la morsure qu'il s'est imaginée.

Car j'ai découvert que les rêves de mon Inky devenaient réalité et pas qu'au figuré. Son pouvoir de création est si fort que tout ce qu'il imagine devient réel.

Il s'est imaginé un lien d'âme entre lui et moi, on a un lien d'âme.

Au moins, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir eu à le forcer, c'est même plutôt l'inverse... Je gloussais à cette pensée. Qui aurait cru que ce serait mon Inky qui prendrait les devants? Il se tourna vers moi. On était sur Outertale, lui comme moi on aime bien cet univers. Il rit en s'exclamant:

-T'es à l'ouest, Error? Regarde, une étoile filante!!!!!!

-Hey, Inky, tu pourrais pas un peu te calmer?

Depuis son réveil, il est surexcité, il ne s'est pas arrêté, toujours à m'emmener dans des AU différentes, heureux.

Je partage son bonheur, mais je suis un peu fatigué par le lien d'âme forcé, moi! J'eus une idée:

-Inky?

-Quoi, Ruru?

-Je ne me suis pas satisfait du lien d'âme...

-Q-Quoi?

-On pourrait aller à l'hôtel...

-E-Error!

Voilà comment calmer les ardeurs de mon Inky adoré. Jouer sur son innocence. C'est mal, mais ça marche. Maintenant, il était multicolore. Il prit ma manche et marmonna:

-D-D'accord...

J'étais étonné mais bon, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que ce n'était qu'une stratégie pour le calmer un peu. Je souris et décidais du coup de l'emmener à l'hôtel. Je l'observais durant la route, il était tout gêné. Il avait pris ma main et avançais doucement, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il a peur? Je devais trouver un moyen de le détendre. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment il s'est imaginé que j'étais!!! Et si dans sa tête j'étais un virtuose?!

Pitié, ne me dites pas que je suis affecté du trouble de la performance!

Je dis doucement à Inky, de façon à ce que seul lui puisse m'entendre:

-Inky, tu te souviens de notre nuit?

-N-Non, pas vraiment...

OUF! Il n'avait pas une imagination débordante. Du coup, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Je devais néanmoins le rassurer car lui, il était inquiet. Je caressais doucement ses vertèbres au niveau de la nuque et je lui soufflais:

-Tout va bien se passer, Inky... Je te promets que je serais très doux si je te sens stressé.

-E-Error...

Il approcha ses dents des miennes et m'embrassa doucement. Punaise, ce que je l'aime, mon Ink.

 _POINT DE VUE DE NIGHTMARE:_

-Et du coup, c'est là que je l'embrasse? J'ai rien compris, Dream! Pourquoi est-ce que de lui offrir des fleurs changerait quoi que ce soit? Elles fânerait avant même que je n'arrive au rendez-vous!

-Tu n'es pas romantique, Nightmare! Ca fait toujours plaisir, une petite attention. Ca peut-être autre chose que des fleurs, des chocolats ou je sais pas moi!

-Des chocolats? Blue aime le chocolat?

-Euh... Oui, mais en fait non. Pas de sucre.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ça le rend... bizarre.

-Ah compris.

-Tu peux lui offrir... hmm... JE SAIS! Blue ne voyage dans le multivers qu'avec Ink ou moi, il ne peut pas le faire seul. Donne lui la capacité de le faire.

-Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger!

-Il ne sera pas en danger, idiot! Tu pourras le protéger!

-Le protéger? Et pourquoi je ferais ça?

-Tu n'as pas envie qu'il meure, non?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais...

-Alors protège-le!

-Ou bien je l'empêche de voyager entre les univers.

-Il mourrait d'ennui dans ce cas.

-C'est possible?

-Non, mais... Oh! Bon, tu veux que je te montre un example?! Un example de rendez-vous?!

-Oui, ça m'aiderait...

-Viens, on va chez le fleuriste! Et dans la réalité!

Je sortis des rêves et rejoignais mon frère chez le fleuriste. Il avait acheté un bouquet. Il alla ensuite chez... CROSS?! Il toqua à la porte et je me cachais. J'observais mon frère. Il avait l'air si à l'aise... Leur rendez-vous se déroula sous mes yeux de spectateurs et je vis donc Dream et Cross s'embrasser à la fin. DREAM, TU SAIS QUE JE SUIS LA! Je n'ai pas envie de voir mon frère batifoler avec Cross! Ils se quittèrent et Dream vint me voir. Je dis:

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de l'embrasser!

-Oh, ça va! J'ai refusé d'aller dans la chambre!

Songeant que ça aurait pu être pire, je me sentais bien heureux que Dream ait refusé.

Il continua:

-Voilà, tu as un exemple!

-Oui, mais... COMMENT JE FAIS?!

-Oh, pitié...

 _POINT DE VUE DE BLUE:_ J'étais dans la forêt de Snowdin, à guetter des humains. Et à réfléchir, aussi. Peut-être parce que le RESET s'est passé alors que j'étais mort hors de mon AU, j'en ai un souvenir plus marqué mais je me souvenais de chaques détails. Nightmare... Je devrais aller m'excuser auprès de lui, il était vraiment pas bien. Je croisais Chara. Il était encore un peu secoué par sa mort récente et me dit:

-Sans... Je suis content d'être mort.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai pu te ressusciter. Frisk me l'a dit.

-Humain! Je suis un coriace!

-Eh eh... eh eh... S'il te plaît, donne moi un câlin...

-CÂLIN DU MAGNIFIQUE SANS!!!

Et j'enlaçais l'humain. Une fois qu'il fut relâché, je décidais de rentrer chez moi, Papy devait s'inquiéter. Quand je fus devant la porte, je vis mon frère et... Nightmare! J'accourais en hurlant:

-NIGHTY!!!!!!!

Je tombais sur lui en lui faisant un câlin. Mon poids étant bien inférieur au sien, il ne tomba pas. Mais mon frère s'exclama:

-SANS! Tu connais ce type?

-Oui, c'est mon ami! Nightmare, je suis tellement désolé pour les pommes, je n'aurais pas du en manger, je suis désolé, désolé!!!

-Hum... Ce n'est rien, Blue... Bref, Blue... Moi aussi j'ai à me faire pardonner, alors... Veux-tu aller à un rendez-vous avec moi?

-Kyaaaa!!!! Oui!!!!

Je pris sa main et je remarquais qu'il tenait quelque chose. Je dis:

-C'est... quoi?

-Pour toi! C'est ce qui va te permettre de voyager à travers le multivers.

-VRAIMENT?! Merci, Nightmare!!!!

Je le pris dans mes bras un peu plus fort et il semblait un peu contre cette soudaine étreinte, raison pour laquelle je m'écartais. Je fis un bisous sur le crâne de mon frère en lui disant:

-Papy, je vais faire des trucs de grand avec Nightmare!

-QUOI?! SANS, REVIENS ICI! Explique toi sur les trucs de grands!

Mais j'avais déjà disparu avec Nightmare. Nous étions dans Dancetale, à la surface, dans un restaurant. Nightmare s'avança et la serveuse vint nous voir en demandant:

-Pour deux?

-Oui.

-Vous avez réservé?

-Non, mais je suppose que vous avez des places, non?

Je sentais l'aura noire de Nightmare dans mon dos. Hihihi... Je me tournais puis m'exclamais:

-Nighty! Sois un peu plus gentil!

Nightmare me regarda et soupira en me faisant un léger sourire mélancolique. C'était déjà mieux que rien. La serveuse, terrifiée, nous trouva LA plus belle table du restaurant, quitte à pousser des clients à se dépêcher de finir. En moins de cinq minutes, on fut juste à côté de la piste de danse. Nightmare et moi étions en face à face. Il me dit:

-Hum... Je m'excuse de t'avoir forcé à manger les pommes noires, c'était... déplacé de ma part.

-C'est pas grave, tu m'avais prévenu.

-Hein?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu t'en souviens pas. Mais ton... autre toi m'a dit que je ne devais pas toucher aux pommes, surtout pas.

-Mon... autre moi?

-Oui, celui avec les os blancs. T'es plutôt mignon comme ça, d'ailleurs. J'ai rien contre les tentacules, mais bon... C'est plus joli sans.

Je lui souris. Il regarda autour de lui sans rien dire, apparemment gêné. La carte nous fut présentée. Je regardais le prix des plats et mon nombre de gold... J'AI PAS ASSEZ!!! Même pas pour le moins cher des plats! Nightmare dut remarquer mon désarroi car il dit:

-Je paierais pour nou deux, c'est moi qui invite.

-Depuis quand tu es aussi gentil?

-Disons que je veux me faire pardonner... Choisis, je vais pas attendre l'éternité.

Je pris donc une assiette de tacos. Je voulais voir ce qu'il proposait comme tacos, en fait. Nightmare, lui, prit un plat plus raffiné, qui lui convenait plus. Un peu plus tard, face à nos assiettes respectives, il me dit:

-Hum... Ca te plaît?

-Oui! Dis, après, on ira danser?

-Hein?!

-Allez! S'il te plaît!

-D'accord... Mais si le sol est maculé de poussière à la sortie du restaurant, ne me blâme pas! Je ne sais pas danser et refuse que quiconque me voit échouer!

-Mais moi, je te verrais échouer!

Nightmare grinça des dents puis dit:

-Tu es tellement faible que mon échec sera pour toi une résussite.

-Nightmare!!!! Je ne suis pas faible!

-Eh eh... C'est que tu es trop SANSIBLE! Eheheheheheheheheheheheh!

-Pfff! Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

Il venait de faire une blague! La première sans doute depuis longtemps vu ses traits qui se détendaient. On continua à parler et le repas fut rapidement fini. Là, je pris Nightmare par la main et l'entraînait sur la piste. Des titres connus passaient. Je chantais à tue-tête en bougeant de façon pitoyable. Nightmare me regardait, consterné au début puis quand j'ai pris sa main pour le forcer à danser, il rentra dans le délire et on dansa tout les deux jusqu'à pas d'heures.

On a beaucoup bu aussi, raison pour laquelle, par sûreté, on a décidé de dormir dans cette AU, à l'hôtel de Mettaton.

Quand on est arrivés dans la chambre, je n'avais pas prévu le fait que Nightmare m'embrasse. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche, en explorant les moindres recoins. Moi, je me laissais faire, encore un peu sous le choc. Il s'éloigna d'un pas et me regarda. Il prit ma main et y déposait un bref baiser en disant:

-L'alcool me fait tourner la tête... Allez, on dors!

Il s'écroula sur le sol avant même d'avoir atteint le lit. Riant sous ma cape, je le traînais jusqu'au lit où je l'y étalais. Je m'allongeais à côté de lui, faisant un câlin à son corps endormi. Cette soirée restera gravée à jamais dans ma tête.

 _POINT DE VUE DE DREAM:_

J'étais seul, dans ma chambre, les larmes aux yeux de joie, en train de voir les boules de souvenirs heureux de Nightmare se former. Cela faisait une éternité que j'avais perdu espoir et maintenant... Maintenant il est à nouveau heureux. Je souris en voyant qu'il faisait un rêve. Décidant d'aller le voir, j'allais y aller quand mon âme me tira, me fit mal. Personne ne m'attaquait. Cross...? VITE!

Je me téléportais à l'endroit où se trouvais mon bien-aimé et je le vis face à Dust. Son épée dégainée, il ne faisait que se défendre face au Sans maléfique. J'hurlais:

-CROSS!!!

-Mon Boss est complètement fou, je DOIS le tuer!

-Tuer Cross?

-Oui! C'est à cause du fait qu'il a déserté que Nightmare a commencé à aller dans Underswap! DONC c'est à cause de lui qu'il a rencontré Blue!

-Mais... NON!

Mes ondes positives furent si fortes que Dust fut contraint de s'en aller. Je soupirais puis fis face à un Cross épaté. Il me dit:

-Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que...

-Allez! On y va! Et Cross, je ne veux pas t'entendre! Tu es toujours là, à te bagarrer! Nananananère, c'est moi qui ai la plus grande épée! J'en ai marre de tes gamineries! Viens!

Je saisis sa main et le ramenais à la maison. Mais, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, une fois que je fus à la maison, je vis un squelette face à moi. Je ne le connaissais pas. Il avait les os noirs comme Error mais des tâches de peinture sur la joue comme Ink et il était inconscient. Je lui donnerais... maximum une dizaine d'année. Cross et moi on se fixa et il dit:

-Euh... Je sais pas qui c'est, ce gars. Promis.

-Hmm... On va le ramener et attendre qu'il se réveille.

 _POINT DE VUE D'INK:_

Error avait bien tenté de me rassurer, je l'ai vu. Il doit être sûr de lui, maintenant qu'on a un lien d'âme! A vrai dire, j'ai un sourvenir très flou de comment j'ai eu mon âme. Je me souviens qu'Error a suggéré le fait que je sois opéré et ensuite... après l'opération, il m'a... bref, voilà quoi, et je me suis réveillé il semblait inquiet, comme si je m'étais évanoui.

C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Sous le ciel d'Outertale, Error m'emmena vers l'hôtel MTT. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'ai accepté. Mais la vérité est que j'ai dit oui à Error. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? On m'a drogué?

A l'acceuil, Error demanda une chambre. Moi, presque caché derrière lui, j'entendis le gloussement de la réceptionniste qui dit:

-Je vous souhaite une _excellente_ nuit...

Bon sang, je l'aurais tuée si je n'aurais pas culpabilisé.

Error et moi on monta jusqu'à la chambre. Je comptais les marches. Pitié... Pourquoi je suis aussi stressé?! Et puis, surtout, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire oui?! Maintenant, je ne peux plus reculer!!! Error, lui, il semble super sûr de lui et tout et moi, je suis tout arc-en-ciel, incapable de dire une phrase sans bégayer.

Il ouvrit la porte et j'entrais dans la chambre en premier. Je me sentais comme étranger. Quand Error referma la porte, je sursautais et Error gloussa en se plaçant derrière moi. Je sentais son souffle brûlant sur ma nuque. Il me souffla dans mon canal auditif, ce qui me donna une impression d'électrique:

-Inky... Tu es timide?

-E-Error...

-Maintenant qu'on a un lien d'âme, je n'ai pas besoin de te forcer ou quoi, Inky. Donc, si tu veux arrêter, on peut...

Dis que tu veux rentrer chez toi, dis-le, dis-le... Mais, à mon grand désarroi, je dis sans mon propre consentement:

-N-Non...

-Tu es trop mignon, Inky.

Error baissa sa tête et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Je frissonnais d'impatience. Error grogna et lécha la marque de morsure. Je sursautais et sentis mes jambes chanceler. Dieu, ce que c'était... bon... Error, sentant que j'appréciais, continua un peu plus. Je me rendis alors compte que non, c'était Error qui était en train de me lécher le cou, bordel! Je marmonnais:

-E-Error... Tu peux... arrêter???

Ma voix était partie dans les aigües quand il avait mordillé la marque. Error plaqua son corps contre le mien et je sursautais: il était si chaud... Il me souffla:

-Tu m'as donné ton accord, Inky... Respecte tes promesses...

-Mais...

-Chuuut...

Il me fit taire d'un baiser. Je me retournais pour ne pas avoir le cou malmené et il me plaqua contre lui. Il lâcha ma bouche pour retourner sur ma marque. Je sentais mes défenses s'abaisser, tomber... Non, non... Pas avec Error... Même si j'ai un lien d'âme, pas avec Error...

Mais c'était si bon! Et puis, Error... Je... l'aime? Peut-être? Oh, c'est si compliqué d'avoir une âme!

Si j'en avais pas, est-ce que je l'aurais fait avec Error? La réponse est... Oui. Avoir une âme ou non, ça ne change rien. Rien, rien du tout.

Il mordilla mon cou, faisant un tour autour de la marque. Il m'arracha un gémissement et eut un ricanement. Il s'écarta de moi et, à ma grande surprise la plus totale, je marmonnais en glissant mes mains sous son T-shirt:

-Error... Plus...

-Inky...

Je caressais ses côtes et il fit un léger bruit adorable. Je remontais et sentis quelque chose de... bizarre. Error avait poussé un gémissement en s'exclamant:

-Ink!!

-C'est... ton âme?

-Oui...

C'était chaud et doux. Je pris le coeur renversé dans ma main et il trembla de plaisir. Dans un feulement, il me fit lâcher prise et m'entraîna sur le lit. Il me domina de tout son être et j'eus légèrement peur. Il me fit un sourire encourageant et glissa sa main sous mon haut. Et il commença à caresser mon âme. Que...?! Je m'arquais et murmurais:

-Error... Error... Plus, s'il te plaît... Plus, je t'en supplie...

Il entreprit alors la tâche ardue de lécher et mordiller chacun de mes os. Poussant des gémissements de plus en plus forts, quand il arriva au col du fémur, je ne pus me retenir de pousser un cri:

-ERROR!!!

-Ink, Ink... Ink!

Error lui aussi murmurait mon nom, se collait à moi, avide de mon toucher. Il retira nos hauts respectifs et se colla à moi. Je pris son âme dans ma main et la pris dans ma bouche. Error avait les larmes aux yeux. Il trembla et hurla mon nom. De l'entendre crier mon nom, m'appelant... m'excita. Je basculais sur lui et me sentais frémir. Error me regardait, les yeux mi-clos. J'avais toujours son âme dans ma bouche et je l'embrassais. On passa nos deux langues sur son âme et il ne put se retenir de jouïr. Après, certes fatigué mais toujours réveillé, il saisit mon âme et passa son doigt dessus. Je gémis et il appuya à un point précis de l'âme. Je poussais un petit cri. Il sourit et il perfora mon âme. Ca faisait mal, mais c'était tellement jouissif... J'hurlais. Ensuite, encore avide, je me frottais contre lui, sans pudeur, dans l'attente de luxure. Error gloussa et dit:

-Mon Inky est gourmand...

-La ferme!

Il ricana et m'embrassa.

La nuit allait être longue.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voilà voilà!!! Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plu?_


	7. chapitre 7

**Note de l'auteur:** _Et nous voilà donc pour le chapitre 7!! Nyeheheheh! Je suis super impatiente de l'écrire (et vous de le lire j'espère) et surtout, BONE lecture!_ Yzcan m'appartient à... 50%? _Je veux dire, c'est moi qui l'ai étoffé mais c'est la "fanfictionneuse" Florence Sinin (on s'est concertées toutes les deux et on a paufiné ensemble l'idée de base qu'elle avait) qui a eu l'idée du personnage... Donc il est à moi à 50%._

Aussi, Sidona, je suis désolée mais certains de tes commentaires n'apparaissent pas sur la page de l'histoire (j'ai une notification par mail mais c'est tout). C'est parce que j'écris sur tablette et que dès que je veux modérer les avis, il me renvoit sur l'application mobile et là, je trouve pas (sniff, on dirait une mamie...).

 **Note:** T - M

 **Commentaire:** Laissez un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir! Partagez vos impressions sur l'histoire, j'adore lire les commentaires! Autrement... rien d'autre!

 _BONE lecture!_

 _POINT DE VUE D'INK:_

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. J'avais mal au dos... Et ma nouvelle âme aussi. Je me relevais doucement, regardant autour de moi. On était dans une chambre... D'Outertale. Et à ma droite, il y avait Error. Il dormait toujours, une couverture le couvrant à moitié. Je pouvais donc voir ses côtes et sa colonne vertébrale. Couvertes de morsures. Je rougis, incapable de cacher ma gêne face à ce que j'avais fait hier soir.

Je me levais en silence, de façon à ne pas le réveiller et m'habillais rapidement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit à nouveau... Bref.

Mais, avant de m'habiller, prendre une douche est peut-être la meilleure solution... Que faire? Je décidais de prendre la douche, déterminé (you are filled with determination, Ink!) à me préparer de façon correcte.

Je laissais passer l'eau sur moi, frottant sans douceur mes os. Je me souvenais que trop bien de son toucher... BEAUCOUP TROP BIEN! Non pas que je n'ai pas apprécié, mais en un sens, j'aurais préféré éviter cette soirée...

Je peux lui faire oublier, avec une de mes potions? Une fois sorti de la douche, je regardais dans mes vêtements. Il y avait en effet une fiole...

VIDE.

Quand est-ce que je l'ai utilisée?! Est-ce que c'est Error qui m'a forcé à la prendre? Pour me faire oublier les circonstances du lien d'âme, afin que je crois que j'étais consentant?! Non, il ne peut pas puisque je réarrange selon ce dont j'ai envie.

Je n'aurais pas... créé ce lien d'âme, si? Ce serait _moi_ qui aurait forcé Error? Non, impossible, c'est toujours lui le plus entreprenant...

Alors pourquoi cette fiole vide?

Je n'avais que la serviette bien serrée autour de moi pour me couvrir, hors de question que je sorte de cette pièce ainsi! Je vérifiais une dernière fois que la porte était bien verrouillée puis me rappelais qu'Error pouvait se téléporter, comme tout les Sans.

Et que s'il avait envie de me voir nu, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à se téléporter pour passer cette porte.

Du coup... Que faire? Tenter de faire du bluff en laissant la porte déverrouillée et risquer le fait qu'il prenne cela comme une invitation ou bien croire en son sens de l'honneur et fermer à clé, quitte à ce que des pensées perverses se glissent dans son esprit et qu'il se téléporte?

POURQUOI EST-CE QU'AVEC ERROR JE DOIS VIVRE DANS LA PARANOÏA CONSTANTE?!

Je soupirais. Du calme, Ink. Ruru ne va pas... ERROR ne va pas passer cette porte si tu la fermes. Pas vrai?

ARGH, MAUDIT ERROR!

Attendez deux seconde... Si Error dort, alors il ne risque pas une seule seconde de venir m'importuner, non? Je me mis à farfouiller dans les fioles et en pris une: celle qui allait réveiller ses plus profondes pulsions. En théorie, vu qu'il a eu sa dose de partie de jambes en l'air cette nuit et qu'il a envie de dormir, ça le rendra juste encore plus endormi...

Mais ça reste Error. Il est insatiable. Remarque, je l'étais au... BREF! Pourquoi je n'ai pas de potions pour dormir ou rendre paresseux?!

Je peux le rendre en colère. S'il est colérique, il ne va pas s'approcher de moi. Ou au contraire, pour me punir. De la joie...? De la joie enfantine, rien de bien méchant! Non. S'il est heureux, il pourrait tout à fait en vouloir plus et franchir cette porte. Tristesse? Il pourrait venir chercher du réconfort! Dégout? Faire en sorte que je le dégoûte? Bonne idée! Il me fuira comme la peste. Le problème étant que je n'ai pas de potion de dégoût car je ne veux être habité que par des émotions que je considère 'bonnes'. Et si ça se trouve, avec Error, il serait dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir avoir plus de sexe avec moi.

On ne sait jamais.

Je suis peut-être un poil trop paranoïaque, là, non? Je soupirais. Bon, s'il dort... On va parier sur la rapidité. J'entrouvris la porte de façon silencieuse et le vis bouger. NON!!! Quelle idée de prendre une douche aussi?! DEUX MINUTES! On a un lien d'âme, non? Donc en fait, ce qui le réveille, c'est ma propre peur! AH!!!!

Du coup, il suffit juste que je sois d'un calme olympien. Et j'ai des potions de bien-être! Si je suis bien, je ne serais plus stressé, si? Je m'avançais, pris la potion et allais la boire quand...

C'est quoi les conséquences de ces potions sur une âme?

Et si ça me retirait les émotions?! Non!! Je ne veux pas! Du coup, je ne peux pas en prendre... AH!!! Et je ne peux pas non plus en administrer à Error, je m'en voudrais à tout jamais!

Aller dans mon univers? NON, DREAM Y EST EN CE MOMENT, D'HABITUDE!

ARGH! ERROR!!!! Il poussa un grognement. MERDE!!! Attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, j'attendis. Rien. Bon... Je vais devoir m'habiller. Quitte à ce qu'il se réveille en plein milieu, ce sera toujours mieux que d'être couvert d'une serviette, non? Je marmonnais:

-Punaise, Error... Tu es vraiment impossible, hein?

Je ressentis une hilarité soudaine me prendre. Je me retins de rire et... Attendez! Ce n'est pas moi qui ressent cette hilarité, c'est Error! Il se fout de moi depuis le début! Pris soudainement de colère, je claquais la porte, la verrouillais et commençais à m'habiller, énervé. Non mais! Se foutre de moi comme ça! Ah, j'aurais du m'en douter!

J'allais enfiler mon écharpe quand il apparut juste devant moi... nu! Il était dos à moi et ne semblais pas avoir remarqué ma présence, il allait prendre sa douche d'ailleurs. Donc, il ne m'avait pas remarqué? Je ne pus me retenir de dire:

-Ruru?

-Inky? Tu es réveillé?

Il se tourna vers moi, tout sourire. Hihihihi... Hihihihi... HIHIHIHIHI! Je m'étais tout imaginé depuis le début! Il continua:

-J'ai entendu une porte claquer, j'ai cru que tu étais parti... Apparemment non...

-E-Error! Tu n'as pas... ressenti de l'hilarité?

-Oui, grâce à toi...

JE LE SAVAIS! Il continua:

-Je me suis souvenu d'hier... Pfouahahahah!

Apparemment je lui ai aussi fait boire du liquide amnésique. Du coup, maintenant, il se souvient de quelque chose d'hilarant. Tant mieux pour lui! Je dis:

-Tu n'as pas ressenti les émotions que j'ai eu par le lien d'âme?

-Hein? Non, pas du tout. Le lien d'âme, si on n'y fais pas attention, on ne le remarque presque pas, Inky... C'est sans doute ta nouvelle âme qui te fait ressentir comme ça. Pourquoi, ne me dis pas que tu as eu un accès d'émotion?

-Non, pas du tout!

-Hum... On devrait peut-être retourner voir Dream...

Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, mais il s'est imaginé quoi avec Dream?! Je soupirais. Je dois me calmer! Error s'avança doucement. Je marmonnais:

-E-Error, tu ne veux pas... Reculer?

-Non puisque j'avance, Inky... Je te sens stressé et en colère... Tu n'as pas aimé hier soir? Pourtant, tout laissait indiquer que oui...

Error était maintenant à cinq centimètres de moi. Et il était nu. Je n'arrivais qu'à me repasser cette pensée en boucle. Je marmonnais:

-E-Error! Tu es... nu!

-Je sais, Inky, c'est toi qui m'a déshabillé, tu devrais t'en souvenir...

Je me mis à rougir en arc-en-ciel. Il gloussa et approcha son crâne du mien pour un baiser doux. Surpris, je le laissais faire. Il s'écarta, un sourire aux dents (comment, COMMENT, vouliez-vous que je mette aux lèvres?!). Il n'était plus habité par la passion d'hier. Mais moi, de le voir nu, face à moi... Je caressais timidement une des marques que je lui avais fait en marmonnant:

-Ca... ne fais pas mal?

-Hein? Non... Dis, Inky, tu trouves pas qu'on joues de façon inégale? Je veux dire, moi, je suis exposé à ton regard alors que toi...

-Error, je n'ai pas demandé à te voir nu!

-Oui, mais tu ne détournes pas le regard.

Punaise, alors qu'il était calme, j'ai réussi à l'exciter! SUPER! Vraiment, chapeau, Ink! Je soupirais intérieurement puis regardais les yeux d'Error. Il n'y avait pas du désir. Il y avait de l'amusement. Rougissant un peu plus, je m'exclamais:

-Tu t'es moqué de moi depuis le début!

-Eheheheheheheh, j'avoue avoir bien rit... Mais moi, je vois bien dans tes yeux que tu as envie de plus...

Error s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa doucement au début puis avec plus d'appui. Alors qu'on allait suffoquer, il s'écarta et me regarda, soupirant lourdement:

-Et j'avoue ne pas m'être satisfait d'hier soir...

-Error... Je dois y aller, le multivers n'attend pas!

Je m'étais téléporté dans la Doodle sphère, le coeur battant la chamade (oui, c'était du troll, complet). Bon sang... C'est vrai que j'avais vraiment envie, mais Error... Je ne pouvais pas tout de suite. Bien, maintenant, où est Dream...?

 _POINT DE VUE DE DREAM:_

-Cross! On ne peut pas le donner à l'orphelinat!

-Tu veux qu'on en fasse quoi?!

L'enfant squelette s'était réveillé et les seuls mots qu'il a prononcé c'est: 'Tonton Dream, où est mon Papink?'. Depuis, Cross parle de l'envoyer à l'orphelinat. Je soupirais puis dit:

-Si Ink est son père...

-Ink n'a pas d'enfants!

-Oui, mais il m'a reconnu! Alors, je pense qu'on peut dire... qu'il vient... d'un autre multivers.

-C'est impossible, la théorie de plusieurs multivers est à l'état de théorie!

-Oui, mais l'enfant d'Ink, Cross! Et d'Error aussi, semblerait-il. Imagine ce que le mélange de la destruction et la création peut donner? Nous avons face à nous... Le gardien DES multivers!

-IMPOSSIBLE!

-Si! C'est tout à fait logique! Lorsqu'une action se produit dans une AU, alors une nouvelle est créé. Et si les actions sur le multivers donnaient naissance à... un autre multivers?

-...Même. Ce n'est pas l'enfant de nôtre Ink.

-Tonton Dream! Tonton Dream!

-Oui, mon chéri?

-Où est Tonton Killer?

-Tonton Ki-?!

-Dream, j'ai besoin d'explications, là... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Killer?!

Punaise, est-ce que cet enfant va ruiner mon couple?! Je me tournais vers Cross puis soupirais en marmonnant:

-Une aventure de jeunesse.

-DONC il y a eu quelque chose!

-Je suppose que dans son multivers, on est restés ensemble depuis. Killer a toujours eu des vues sur moi. Va savoir pourquoi.

-Et Tonton Blue? Et Tonton Nightmare? Et Tonton Dusty? Et Tonton Lusty? Et tonton Horror? Et tonton Sans? Et tonton fell? Et tonton Papyrus? Et tonton...

-Ouh là, par contre, là, je suis perdu, Cross...

-Si ce gosse voyage dans les multivers, on peut supposer que tout les compagnons que tu as eu, qu'Ink, Error, Nightmare et Blue ont eu sont pour lui... ses oncles.

-Je trouve tout de même qu'il y en a beaucoup...

-Moi aussi.

On se regarda et Cross fit apparaître son épée. Alors l'enfant s'exclama:

-TONTON CROSS!!!

-Ah, quand même, j'existe!

-Tu n'es pas avec Tonton Nightmare?

-Quoi...?

-Pfff...! C'est toi qui me doit des explications, là!

-Et où sont mes cousins?

-J'ai... des enfants?

-Oui! Plusieurs!

Cross blêmissait de plus en plus face aux paroles de l'enfant. Moi, je riais. Soudainement, l'enfant dit:

-Où est Maître Gaster? Je lui ai dit qu'une fois que j'aurais réussi à contrôler mon don, je devrais le retrouver et qu'il m'aidera.

-Attends, quel est ton nom?

-Yzcan! Gardien des multivers!

-Magnifique, mais... Gaster est ton maître?

-Oui, j'ai fugué de la maison, Papink et Marror étaient contre le fait que je voyage dans les multivers.

-Hum... Et Gaster dans tout ça?

-Il m'a recueuilli et appris à contrôler mon don! Maintenant, je veux le remercier! Et puis surtout, je veux aller trouver un Papink et une Marror qui m'accepteront comme je suis...

-Peut-être que nos Ink et Error peuvent...

-Peut-être!

-Bien, Dream, je te laisse t'en charger, j'ai... besoin d'un verre. Voire la bouteille.

Riant sous ma cape, j'emmenais l'enfant dans l'univers d'Ink. Là, il regarda tout autour de lui, le sourire aux lèvres puis s'exclama:

-Je connais cet endroit!

-Ah bon...?

-Oui, c'est ici qu'il y a... peu importe.

-C'est ici qu'il y a quoi?

-Non, ce n'est rien, c'est dans un autre multivers...

-Dream!

Ink arriva. Il semblait un peu sonné. Il vit Yzcan et le regarda, étonné. Il marmonna:

-Tu es...

-PAPINK!!! Papink, papink!! Tu es là, tu es là!

Yzcan s'était jeté sur Ink qui, consterné, se laissait faire. Il me regarda et demanda:

-C'est qui?

-Ton fils.

-Pardon?

-Dans un autre multivers, c'est le fils que tu as eu avec Error.

-HEIN...?!

-Me demande pas pourquoi il est ici. Il a dit être le gardien DES multivers. Et chercher un Papink et une Marror qui l'accepteront tel qu'il est.

-...papink, désolé, papink... Plus jamais je n'irais avec toi dans les autres multivers... Papink, papink!

-Attends... Yzcan, tu as emmené l'autre moi dans un autre multivers?

-Oui, mais... tu avais une âme et du coup... tu... m'as abandonné, comme Marror! Tout les deux, vous êtes partis! Vous m'avez laissé tout seul, avec un peu de poussière!

Ink déglutit, comprenant qu'il était mort, dans un autre multivers. Yzcan dit:

-Papink, je n'ai pas d'âme, comme tu le sais et...

-Je le sais, puisque je t'ai dessiné...

-Oui! Et c'est Marror qui a fait les couleurs!

-C'est quoi cette histoire...? marmonnais-je.

Depuis quand on DESSINE son enfant?! Ink s'expliqua:

-Avant que je ne te connaisse, toi et Blue, j'étais désespérément seul... Du coup, pour m'occuper, j'ai créé des dessins, comme ça... Avec mon CRAYON, pas mon pinceau, donc ils n'ont pas pris vie. Je les ai retrouvés plus tard coloriés... Par Error. J'ai failli exploser de rire à ce moment là. Je suppose que dans un univers, je l'ai fait avec mon pinceau et que le dessin a pris vie quand Error l'a colorié... Je suppose.

Je regardais rapidement Yzcan. Il s'était écarté d'Ink et le regardait d'un air quelque peu... étrange? Je ne saurais le décrire. Il demanda alors:

-Où est Error?

-Pardon?

-Où est Error?!

-Aucune idée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes?

-Pour rien! J'étais juste inquiet.

Il regarda calmement le sol. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez ce gosse?! Je devrais mener mon enquête. Et puis, il y a aussi Nightmare dont je dois m'occuper... M'enfin, mon frère attendra bien un peu. Ce gamin, c'est à l'échelle de TOUT les multivers. Mon frère, dans tout ça... Je regrette de le dire, mais c'est secondaire.

 _POINT DE VUE DE NIGHTMARE:_

 _Oh, tu files à l'anglaise? Pas sympa pour Blue, non?_

LA FERME, ancien moi! J'en avais marre. J'étais en train de quitter la chambre dans laquelle j'avais dormi et lui se moquait de moi! Je n'ai presque aucun souvenir d'hier soir, j'ai trop bu. Est-ce que j'aurais... avec Blue...? Non, non, impossible, j'ai mes vêtements bien posés sur moi et les draps sont dans un état acceptable. Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a dormi dans le même lit?!

 _C'est vrai que c'est étonnant... A moins qu'à la réception, on ne nous ai pris pour un couple... Pff!!! Quoique, avec Blue, on t'aurait plutôt pris pour son père. Ou pas, le père de Blue ne peut pas être quelqu'un dénué de gentillesse._

C'est ça, c'est ça, fiche-toi de moi... On verra qui rira le dernier! Si tu étais réel, je t'aurais écartelé, démembré puis j'aurais donné tes restes à bouffer à predatortale!Sans!!!! Je fis un pas de plus et le craquement du plancher réveilla Blue. MERDE!!!! Il se tourna vers moi et marmonna:

-Nighty...?

-Oui, Myrtille?

 _Oh, tu lui donnes des surnoms!!! C'est sûr que ça fait très 'je suis Nightmare, votre pire cauchemar!'._

Je vais le tuer, je le jure... Blue sembla apprécier le surnom et il se leva. Lui aussi était tout habillé. Il s'avança, me donna une tape amicale sur la joue puis dit:

-C'était super hier soir. J'ai été très surpris, tu as rapidement abandonné ta timidité...

Quoi...? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par 'super'?! Me remercierait-il pour un quelconque acte sexuel?! Et le 'tu as rapidement abandonné ta timidité'?! C'était quoi, ça?! Il continua:

-J'ai bien aimé ta façon de bouger...

Punaise... Punaise!!! On a effectivement... Mais alors pourquoi je suis habillé? Je me serais rhabillé? IL m'aurait rhabillé?! Blue continua:

-... sur la piste de danse, c'était super cool. Tu as déjà fait de la danse, Nightmare?

Hein? Ah oui, ça me revient... Dancetale. Je lui avait proposé un rendez-vous pour me faire pardonner de l'histoire des pommes et il m'avait FORCE à danser. Plus jamais je ne retenterait l'expérience. Si je lui donne un rendez-vous ce sera dans Rigidetale où il sera INTERDIT de bouger! Je marmonnais:

-Euh... Non... Bref! Je dois retourner dans mon château, diriger les bad!sanses, planifier la destruction d'Ink...

-QUOI?!

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? C'est ce à quoi je passe mes journées, Blue.

-Je suis l'ami d'Ink, Nightmare! S'il te plaît, ne le tue pas!

-Hein...?

-S'il te plaît, Nighty! Arrête de vouloir le tuer! Pourquoi tu veux lui faire du mal, d'ailleurs?

-Je sais pas, c'est parce que je suis méchant et qu'il est gentil?

-Ink, tu en as besoin, Nightmare! Sans lui, Error peut détruire ta timeline et toi avec! Et ça, je ne veux pas que ça arrive!

Blue avait maintenant passé ses bras autour de ma taille pour me faire un câlin afin de m'immobiliser.

 _Ou peut-être juste parce qu'il veut de l'affection, idiot! Allez, fais-lui un câlin, et plus vite que ça!_

Grommelant, je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et il me fit un sourire. Il continua:

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, Nighty. Je sais que tu peux être sauvé, j'y crois.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié!

Je le repoussais brusquement. Blue soupira et marmonna:

-Et c'est reparti pour un tour...

-Quoi?!

-A chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet de ton mal-être, tu me ressors toujours le classique 'je veux pas de ta pitié et ngangah!' C'est SUPER répétitif.

-Blue, je...

-Je sais que tu veux pas être sauvé et patati et patata, mais moi, je veux te sauver, voilà! J'ai le droit d'avoir cet objectif, non? Et ce n'est pas à cause d'une quelconque pitié que je veux te sauver, c'est juste parce que... parce que...

 _Vas-y, dis-le, Myrtille..._

De quoi il parle? Blue continua:

-...parce que... Parce qu'on est amis, non?

-Amis?

 _Il a complètement foiré son coup, là... Blue, je suis pas content!_

Il me regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Je soupirais et m'avançais vers la sortie en disant:

-Eh bien, l'amitié, tu vois, ça mène pas bien loin... Même mon frère n'a pas réussi.

-Parce que tu ne l'as pas laissé essayer. Laisse moi essayer, Nightmare!

-Non.

-Tu as peur? Dans ce cas, je...

-JE N'AI PAS PEUR DE TOI, BLUE!

Et, claquant mes tentacules contre sa nuque, je le plaquais contre le mur. Il suffocait. Il marmonna:

-Si... je te trahis... tu auras droit de mort... sur moi...! Je... peux t'aider?

-Pardon?

-Si je te trahis, de quelque façon que ce soit, je te laisserais me tuer. D'accord? En échange, je te demande juste de me laisser, au moins essayer, de t'aider.

-Je... D'accord.

Il m'offrit un grand sourire et s'avança vers moi, comme si rien ne s'était passé:

-Bien! Tu veux passer la journée avec moi?

-PARDON?!

-C'est pas ce que les amis font?

 _C'est ce que les amoureux font... Pff... Blue, tu es l'incarnation de l'innocence, parfois... AHAHAHAH!!! Et toi, Nightmare, ou bien Nighty comme il t'appelle, t'es tombé dans le panneau toi aussi! Suis-je le seul lucide ici?!_

Ignorant son commentaire, je décidais de continuer et allais sortir de la pièce avec Blue quand celui-ci... m'embrassa sur les dents?! Mon moi du passé était mort de rire à côté. Blue me regarda, tout rouge, puis dit:

-En remerciement pour hier... Allez, on y va!

Et il prit ma main. Quoi...? ATTENDEZ DEUX MINUTES! J'étais d'accord, moi, pour qu'il essaye de m'aider et qu'on soit 'amis', pas... pas... rien d'autre, quoi! Et lui, il... change les termes du contrat! Je peux considérer cela comme une trahison et je devrais le tuer! Je vais... le...

 _C'est grave si tu tues quelqu'un qui t'embrasses._

J'allais utiliser mes tentacules pour le tuer quand une force inconnue m'arrêta. Mon double du passé dit:

 _Pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi. Et je ne détecte personne d'autre. C'est donc toi, Nighty. Tu t'interdis à toi-même de le tuer._

Impossible! Mes tentacules sont faites de la corruption des pommes, il est IMPOSSIBLE qu'elles refusent de tuer quiconque! QUICONQUE! Même mon frère, j'arriverais à le tuer! Argh... Je regardais Blue. Il se retourna et vis mes tentacules pointées droites contre lui, dans un geste contenu de le frapper. Il déglutit, je voyais la peur dans ses yeux. C'est bien, crains moi, fuis moi et pars à tout jamais!

Blue fixa les tentacules quelques instants de plus. Moi, je le fixais avec un regard que je voulais terrifiant. Et apparemment, il l'était car quand Blue dériva sur mon visage, il se figea complètement. Il n'avait pas assez peur pour trembler, mais suffisament pour arrêter de respirer.

Blue lâcha doucement ma main, immobile. Il retira sa main de la poignée, montrant bien qu'il ne comptait pas s'enfuir. IDIOT! Il se tourna tout aussi doucement vers moi, le dos collé à la porte. Il prit une inspiration puis ferma les yeux. Il souffla doucement une fois, une deuxième fois. Ensuite, il marmonna:

-Je t'ai donné l'autorisation de me tuer, Nightmare, mais que si je t'ai trahis. T'ai-je... trahi? Si oui, alors enfonce tes tentacules dans mon âme, elle ne survivra pas et moi non plus. Si je ne t'ai pas trahi, alors... Tu peux, s'il te plaît, baisser tes tentacules, histoire que je ne m'imagine pas des choses fausses?

Je le regardais, évaluant la situation. Il ne m'a, jusqu'à présent du moins, j'amais fait de mal. Jamais. Je soupirais et il s'avança vers moi, doucement. Il s'arrêta devant moi et demanda calmement:

-Que... Que puis-je faire pour toi...? Dis moi ce que tu attends de moi, Nightmare.

Hein...? Je rêve ou bien il vient de me dire que je peux lui demander ce que je veux?

 _Pff... Si tu étais normal, ce que tu n'es pas, je t'aurais dit de l'embrasser, ça aurait fait une scène très très cinéma américain de la surface et surtout très cliché hein, mais bon, tu n'es pas normal, alors je te dirais juste de ne pas lui demander de se blesser durant l'opération, OK?_

Si mon double était vivant, je l'aurais envoyé dans une salle de cinéma où ils ne passent que des films à l'eau de rose, son petit coeur de poète amoureux en serait tout ému et moi, je serais ENFIN débarassé de lui! Je regardais Blue, sans rien dire. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui demander...?

Car c'était évident que je n'allais pas me contenter de lui dire d'ouvrir la porte.

 _POINT DE VUE D'ERROR:_

Ink fait... peur. Enfin, peur pour lui. C'est vrai, ses émotions sont super amplifiées, malgré l'entraînement intensif de Dream... Et maintenant, il s'imagine des choses. Si ce n'était pas mon Inky, j'aurais dit qu'il perd la tête.

Mais non, c'est juste mon Inky 2.0, il va falloir s'y faire. Un Ink super paranoïaque...

Espérons qu'il ne devienne pas possessif vis à vis de moi ou autrement, je sens bien qu'il va me faire surveiller. Et alors, les têtes vont tomber.

Je n'aime pas avoir du sang sur moi, ça part mal au lavage et je perd mon côté 'class'. Car oui, j'ai beau être une erreur par excellence, je suis une erreur class. Et ça, c'est cool. Nyeheheheh!

Punaise, je me mets à parler comme Papyrus, sauvez moi!!!

J'étais donc dans l'anti-Voïd. Ces derniers temps, à cause des créateurs, mon petit paradis de tranquilité s'est rempli... d'erreur. Tout d'abord Gaster, mais bon, c'est le proprio en quelque sortes. Puis Ink. Là, j'ai moins apprécié. On me donnait un ennemi comme voisin! Ensuite, les deux jumeaux. Dream est le plus agaçant des êtres! Quant à Nightmare... ambitieux mais trop sur l'émotionnel. Il n'a pas assez de recul malgré ce qu'il avance pour être un vrai bon méchant.

On leur a jamais appris à être un VRAI méchant, ici?!

Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, Nightmare a besoin de sa cour (ce prétentieux...) et il a du coup ses bad Sanses. Mouais. Personnellement, ses larbins, je les renverrais chez eux, ils y sont bien mieux. En soldat, moi... Je prendrais Reaper, à la rigueur. Si ce n'était pas une erreur, je l'aurais sous la main. Mais c'est une erreur.

Je soupirais. Après, Dream et Ink ont fait connaissance. J'imagine trop bien la situation: 'Oh! Tu veux m'aider à combattre le destructeur des univers?' 'Oui!!! Car je suis le bien!' 'Cool, moi, je suis un gardien! On devient amis?' 'Ouais! Je suis une étoile, Dream!!! Yeah!!!' 'Moi, c'est Ink!!! Je sais, mon prénom c'est Encre mais on s'appelle tous sur des noms d'objets étoile!'... Je regrette, Inky, mais des fois, tu es vraiment trop gnangnan.

Et ça, c'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de te tuer les trois quarts du temps.

Puis vous vous êtes sentis seuls et vous avez invité Blue! BLUE, MERDE! Le Sans le plus surexcité, le plus mignon, le plus chiant du multivers! Comme si ça suffisait pas?! Vous auriez pas pu prendre Fell?! Certes, il est maso, mais bon sang, il la ferme, lui! C'est là qu'il a lancé l'idée des Star... J'ai cru mourir. Surtout le jour où ils sont venus se présenter avec moi en chantant. Là, j'ai du détruire une ou deux AU.

Je marchais, énervé, quand j'entendis des bruits:

-RURU! Tu t'es ENCORE trompé!

-Hey, Inky, je contrôle pas ce machin!

-Hum... Si je puis me permettre, la probabilité que cela nous emmène dans le bon multivers est de 99%. Considérez comme acquis le fait que l'on soit dans le bon univers.

-MERCI, SCIENCE!SANS!

-Mais de rien, toujours à votre service. La machine nous a déposé... Dans l'anti-Voïd, merde... Pourquoi?!

-Considérant que c'est là où mon double doit être, c'est logique, vu que vous l'avez fait avec MON ADN!

-Error 1, je te prierais d'être un peu plus aimable!

-INK 3! Tu as beau être un Ink, je te signale que JE suis l'ERROR d'ORIGINE! Je suis irremplaçable, pas toi!

-D'origine, on n'en sait rien, vous savez...

Je m'avançais vers le bruit et trouvais une immense machine. Je toquais et la voix d'un des gars s'exclama:

-De quoi arrêter vos gamineries, vous deux! J'ouvre!!!

Et la porte s'ouvrit. Apparut un Science!Sans. Il me fit un sourire et dit:

-Ink! Error! J'ai trouvé notre Error!

-AH! Dieu merci, on n'est pas venus pour rien!

Arriva alors un... Ink? Il n'y ressemblait pas ou bien que vaguement. Il avait une casquette et un fusil. Un Ink chasseur? Je dis:

-C'est quoi cette histoire?

-Ah! Error! On a trouvé un conquérant au titre de l'original!

-GRR!!!

Arriva alors un squelette indentique à moi. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, je dis:

-C'est quoi cette histoire?

-Hum! Equipe de sauvetage des multivers, Error!

-Euh... Trois squelettes dans une machine bancale?

-BANCALE?!

-Je l'avais dit! s'exclama Ink. Ce truc, c'est de la ferraille.

-FERRAILLE?!

-C'est vrai qu'un coup de balais ne ferait pas de mal... Enfin, si tout casse pas entre temps. dit le second moi.

-Je... Vous me vexez!

La machine, que j'observais, était grande, haute, contenait beaucoup de pièces et semblait en effet vaciller sous l'effet de son propre poids.

Science!Sans quitta la machine et les deux autres aussi. Science se tourna vers moi et dit:

-Bien, où est-il?

-Qui?

-Où est mon enfant!!! s'exclama mon double.

Ce gars a mon apparence, mais ce n'est certainement pas moi! Ink soupira, arma son fusil puis dit:

-Je vais lui planter une balle entre les deux yeux, à ton enfant! C'est pour ça qu'on m'a pris, non?

-Hum... Qui? dis-je.

-NOTRE FILS A TOUT LES TROIS! s'exclama mon double.

-J'y comprends rien.

-Bon, l'Ink de ce monde comprendra. Lui et moi, on est sur la même longueur d'onde, j'en suis sûr.

-Mon enfant!!!!!

-Euh... Une description?

-Squelette. Âge estimé: une dizaine d'année. Prénom: Yzcan. Fonction: Gardien du multivers. Crime: meurtre de 4 multivers. En vertue des lois de la plupart des multivers, il doit être jugé.

-Euh...

-Nous sommes les pionniers d'une nouvelle technologie: le voyage entre multivers. Je suis le Science!Sans du dernier multivers où Yzcan est passé, voici mon Error et ce Ink a été sélectionné pour...

-Pour ma capacité à te mettre une balle dans le crâne, voilà.

-... Ouais. Bref, on pense qu'Yzcan va s'attaquer à ton multivers.

-Que faut-il pour qu'un multivers soit détruit?

-En tuer son destructeur et son créateur. En gros, toi et Ink.

-INK?! Je... vais vous ammener à lui!

Je pris une inspiration et me concentrais sur mon lien d'âme et emmenais tout ce petit monde jusqu'à Ink. Nous atterissons dans son univers, face à trois squelettes: Dream, Ink et... je ne sais qui. Le chasseur Ink dégaina son fusil et dit d'une voix calme:

-Cible en vue. Je tire?

-Non, pas encore. dit Science. On doit être sûr que c'est lui.

-MON ENFANT!!!

Mon double allait se ruer vers le groupe quand je dis:

-HEY! C'est mon multivers, j'y vais! Science, je fais quoi?

-Trouve un moyen d'écarter Ink. On se charge du reste.

-Bien...

J'allais les trouver, hésitant. Ink fronçait des sourcils et semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Quand j'arrivais, je dis à Ink:

-Coucou, Inky... Qui est ton nouvel ami?

-Error, c'est le gardien des multivers, Yzcan, notre fils dans un multivers alternatif.

-Hmm... Et donc? Que fait-il ici?

-Dans ce multivers, je l'ai dessiné.

-MARROR!!!

-QUOI?!

Le petit squelette se rua sur moi. Je le repoussais par réflexe de survie et lui dis:

-QUI ES-TU?!

-Yzcan, tu te souviens pas de moi...? Et... Où est Blue? Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, d'habitude!

-Blue...?

-Il considère que tout les compagnons que Nightmare, Ink, toi et moi ont eu sont ses oncles. Il y en a un paquet.

-Je trouve aussi... Bref... Ink? Je peux te parler un moment? Seuls à seuls, s'il te plaît.

Je pris sa main et nous téléportais tout les deux dans une AU nouvellement créé. Il y avait pleins d'humains qui ne nous voyaient pas et passaient devant nous, sans nous remarquer.

Ink, surpris, me regarda et je fus face à un dilemme: comment est-ce que je peux le... détourner d'Yzcan?

 _POINT DE VUE DE BLUE:_

J'étais paralysé, collé à cette porte, face à Nightmare qui pouvait me tuer à tout instants.

Je déglutis de soulagement en voyant petit à petit toute menace disparaître de ses yeux. Il me dit:

-Tu m'as dit que je pouvais te demander ce que je voulais pour que tu m'aides...

-O-Oui, c'est vrai...

-Je veux... Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu ressens réellement pour moi.

-Hein?

-Je veux être fixé, Blue! Dans ce rêve, tu... Tu m'as... Bref, tu m'as fait des choses... Que deux amis ne font pas. Et juste après, tu me traites comme un ami puis pour finir on s'embrasse! Je... veux savoir.

-Et toi? Toi, que ressens-tu pour moi?

Nightmare fit un pas de recul, gêné. Il marmonna:

-Je... je te hais.

-Alors pourquoi t'es-tu excusé pour les pommes? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué? Pourquoi tu m'as empêché d'avoir des cauchemars? Ce n'est pas le comportement de quelqu'un qui hait, ça.

-Je... Tu veux m'entendre dire quoi, Blue?!

-La vérité, ce serait bien pour commencer.

Je m'étais avancé et il avait reculé, si bien qu'il était tombé sur le lit. Je le surplombais de ma petite taille. Il tremblait et détourna le regard. Il marmonna:

-Je... Je... Je t'ordonnes de m'embrasser, Blue!

Bon, c'était déjà un début... Il se releva légèrement et, à mon grand désarroi, même assis, il était plus grand que moi. Puis il rajouta:

-Mais avant, répond à ma question.

-Moi?

Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question. C'est vrai que quand je regardes Nightmare, je ressens du désir, mais peut-on dire que je l'aime...? Oui. Je veux le sauver, je veux son bien. Je dis:

-Je veux ton bien.

-Mon bien? Et ça veut dire quoi?

-Je t'aime, bêta!

Je l'empêchais de réfléchir sur le fait que je l'ai traité d'idiot et l'embrassais passionnément. Nightmare ouvrit petit à petit la bouche et je glissais ma langue dans la cavité. Il devenait pantelant dans mes mains et repris le dessus en me plaquant sur le lit. J'hoquetais de surprise et commençais à gémir dès qu'il mordit sauvagement ma clavicule. Je m'arquais de plaisir, sans me débattre. Il poussa un grognement et lécha l'os. Je crus voir des étoiles et m'accrochais à lui. Il eut un bref sourire qu'il cacha et remplaça par un baiser passionné. J'essayais de reprendre un semblant de contrôle et quittais sa bouche pour lécher et mordiller son menton. Il resta immobile et poussa un grognement de plaisir. Je l'incitais à s'allonger sur le lit aussi et j'allais me positionner sur lui quand il posa un doigt sur mon coccyx et que je me surpris à trembler de plaisir. Je restais immobile quelques instants avant de reprendre mes esprits et je me baissais pour lécher sa crète illiaque. Là, il poussa un petit cri de plaisir et je lui offris un sourire adorable. Son âme était là, juste à côté de moi mais je fis mine de ne pas la voir et continuais en descendant sur la fosse illiaque. Il retint de pousser un hurlement, je le voyais bien.

On se regarda et il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur de peur, de haine mais aussi... de désir et une pointe de bien-être. Je remontais lentement, m'arrêtant sur ses côtes, ses épaules, sa nuque, sa colonne vertébrale et enfin venait déposer un baiser sur ses dents. Il reprit ses esprits après un certain temps. Ensuite, il me regarda puis me surplomba de tout son être. Il cueuilla mon âme et je me mis à trembler sous ses caresses. J'haletais, j'étais sur le point de jouïr quand il arrêta subitement et vint m'embrasser une dernière fois. Il prit mon âme et je pris la sienne. On se caressa mutuellement, taquinant la partie la plus intime de l'autre.

Je souris et on jouis ensemble. On se mit l'un à côté de l'autre et je vins me coller à lui en lui soufflant:

-Je t'aime, Nighty...

-Moi aussi, Blue.

Il se rend compte de ce qu'il m'a dit? Je reculais ma tête pour voir la sienne et vis ses yeux clos, son visage baigné de bonheur.

Si j'avais su qu'avoir du sexe avec Nightmare lui aurait arraché un sourire, je l'aurait fait depuis longtemps!

Mais je savais que ce n'était pas que ça. Il y avait aussi des sentiments entre nous deux. Qui aurait parié ça après qu'il m'ait torturé?

 _POINT DE VUE D'INK:_

Je regardais Error. Il me fixait, gêné. Je me mis à rougir moi aussi et dis:

-Euh... C'est... Je... Que penses-tu d'Yzcan?

-Yzcan? C'est... un grand garçon qui peut et DOIT se débrouiller sans nous.

Error me regarda et, comme s'il avait trouvé l'idée du siècle, déclara:

-Hey, Inky...

-Q-Quoi?

-On a un lien d'âme, on a couché ensemble, on s'aime, bref, on rassemble trois des quatres points les plus importants pour être de vrais amoureux.

-Quel... quatrième point?

-Ink... Veux-tu... être... mon...

J'étais perché à ses lèvres, attendant le mot connu de tous. Il termina:

-...partenaire de danse?

-Quoi?

-Non, je plaisantais. Veux-tu être mon homme?

-Oui, Error!

-Alors donne moi ta main.

Je tendis docilement la main et il sortit de sa poche un anneau en or qu'il passa à mon doigt. Error eut un sourire de... soulagement (je pouvais pas le faire, puisque la narration d'Error s'est déjà produite, masi là Error se dit qu'il est heureux qu'Ink soit aussi naïf pour avoir accepté une bague piquée dans une AU, la bague de fiançailles de Sans LOL)? La demande a du le stresser. Il me regarda puis s'exclama:

-MERDE! Nos noms de familles!

-Pardon?

-Il nous faut un nom de famille!

-Pourquoi pas... Penraser (mixage de 'pencil'=crayon et 'eraser'=effaceur, gomme)?

-Euh... Ouais...? Alors, Monsieur Ink Penraser... Non, ça le fait pas.

-Hmm... Desdian (mixage de 'destroyer'=destructeur et 'guardian'=guardien)?

-Monsieur Ink Desdian... Ouais!

-Et toi, tu es Monsieur Error Desdian!

-Ouais.

Il me regarda, un grand sourire sur les lèvres puis me souffla:

-Inky...?

-Q-Quoi?

-Je te sens affamé...

Je déglutis. Error, je passais un bon moment! Il continua:

-Je sens ton corps en quémander...

-Euh... E-Error...

-Je sais que tu en as besoin... Ne me mens pas...

-Error...

-C'est pourquoi je m'engage à satisfaire ce désir naissant en toi...

-Hein...?

-En allant avec toi vers l'hôtel de Mettaton...

MERDE! NON! Il prit ma main et m'y dirigea. On s'arrêta et je relevais les yeux face à... BURGERPANTS! Error! Tu t'es encore fichu de moi! Il dit:

-Deux glamburgers, s'il vous plaît.

-Hein? Ah, oui! Car, après tout, petit gars, j'te souhaite la réussite. 200 gold.

-Ca a pas augmenté?

-Si, mais... la crise, petit gars.

GRRR... Je regardais Error prendre les deux sandwich et s'asseoir à une table. Error gloussa et dit:

-Quoi, je me suis engagé à satisfaire ton ventre affamé, Inky! Mais, si tu as faim d'autre chose... J'ai assez d'argent sur moi pour nous payer une chambre.

FICHU ERROR! Maintenant, à cause de lui, la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire, c'était de prendre une chambre insonorisée! Je soupirais et dis d'une voix calme:

-Et donc? Par rapport à Yzcan?

-Ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

-Pardon? C'est... en quelque sorte notre fils!

-Si on part de ce principe, est-ce que l'enfant que Sans et Frisk ont eu dans une timeline est le notre?

-Là, c'est différent, je te parle de nous dans un autre multivers!

-Je sais. Sans, c'est nous dans une autre AU.

Il a pas tort... Je regardais Error et il prit une bouchée dans son glamburger. Il me regarda et me tendit le mien en me disant:

-Mange.

-Hmm...

Je croquais et il me fixa sans rien dire. Ensuite, il se leva et me dit:

-Je vais... aux toilettes.

-OK.

Il se leva et je décidais de le suivre: il me paraît bizarre en ce moment. Error se téléporta et, ayant frôlé son blouson, je me retrovuais avec lui. On était dans... mon univers. Je me cachais derrière un buisson et vis Error rejoindre... un moi chasseur, un science!sans et un Error! Qu'est-ce qu'il complote????

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Alors je sais que ce chapitre est particulièrement long et je m'en excuse!!!! Bien sûr, il y aura une suite, hein!_


	8. chapitre 8

**Note de l'auteur:** _Pour répondre à ton dernier com, Sidona, je vois tes commentaires (sinon comment je peux y répondre...) c'est juste que je peux pas les mettre sur la page de l'histoire, rien de plus (pas de quoi s'affoler, hein!). Désolée de ne pas avoir été claire. Et heureuse que tu suives la fic avec autant d'attention ;-) (OMG!!! Premier smiley sur le site). Quant à celui de Dragona que je n'ai lu que plus tard (désolée!!! Mais google a déconné et m'a envoyé le mail dans les spam...), au niveau de l'organisation des parties, je peux pas faire un chapitre pour chaque point de vue (ou on en serait au chapitre 24 lol), mais par contre, j'essaie de les délimiter avec les 'POINT DE VUE DE X'. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que j'enregistre et que je reviens, il me supprime des sauts de lignes (ce qui doit faire vraiment compacte) et du coup je passe les trois quarts du temps à relire et à taper sur la touche entrée comme une idiote, quoi. Alors je le fais, mais à la dernière relecture, je dois écrire mes chapitres en quatres fois, peut-être plus (lentement mais sûrement, ma devise!) et sur la dernière relecture, je suis face à plusieurs milliers de mots et là, ma feignantisme reprend le dessus (Sans serait fier de moi) et je me dis que c'est lisible... De ce que j'ai vu, dans les preview (oui, je jette quand même un coup d'oeil pour vérifier que ça soit pas trop dégueu quand même!) ce n'est que l'affaire où des fois vous avez: 'POINT DE VUE DE X: xxxxxxxxxx' sans le saut de ligne, quelques paragraphes collés et sans plus. J'ai vu dans les fan fic que j'ai lu que certains auteurs, à un changement de lieu ou de narrateur, faisaient un saut de ligne, un truc pour dire 'changement de plan' puis saut de ligne et on continu. Du style:_

 _Ink était dans les bois blablablabla._

ÖÖÖ

 _Dream blablabla_ _Si ce genre de présentation vous plaît plus, dites le moi et je le ferais. Je lis sur tablette et l'option permet d'agrandir la police (Dieu merci!!!) mais je sais que sur pc (quand ma fichue tablette est à court de jus...) on se retrouve avec une police toute moche le genre de police que tu te retrouves avec de l'html sans css quoi et d'une taille minuscule. Ouais. Ca doit faire mal aux yeux à force d'autant plus que c'est sur un fond blanc immaculé. Donc si vous avez des suggestions de présentation quelconque, dites le, je me ferais un plaisir d'arranger cela (ne me dites pas de modifier le code de la page, j'ai essayé sur pc où on peut accéder au code mais quand je me suis embêtée à faire mon truc pour changer la police, agrandir, enjoliver le fond, bref tout un truc, quand j'ai terminé et que je suis retournée voir mon document... RIEN!)_ _Par rapport à la fic, j'ai un peu discuté avec Florence Sinin (celle avec qui j'ai créé Yzcan et un poil son histoire qu'elle a décidé d'approfondir en une fic: moi je lui ai dit trois ligne elle en a fait des milliers de mots) elle fait une fic dont l'histoire se déroule en parallèle à celle-ci, mais du point de vue de Science!Sans et de sa team un peu chelou je vous l'accorde. Du coup, si de ce côté ça vous intéresse... Le passé d'Yzcan est aussi décrit dans les deux premiers chapitres (on apprend notamment qu'Error sait mal colorier... LOL). Autrement, merci de suivre la fic, ça fait super plaisir, vraiment._ **Note:** K-T (rien de particulièrement violent ou hot de prévu... désolée?)

 _BONE lecture!_

 _POINT DE VUE DE DREAM:_

SUPER! Vraiment, super! Chapeau! Je trouve un gosse apeuré, premièrement! Bon, là, c'est pas sa faute, OK! MAIS! Cross veut l'envoyer à l'orphelinat alors qu'on sait PERTINAMENT qu'il est le fils d'un autre Ink et Error. Ensuite, Ink arrive! Là, le beaume sur le coeur, il semble un peu CONCERNE, lui! Puis, Error débarque et entraîne Ink RENIE la paternité, rejete son PROPRE FILS!

J'ai beau être le gardien des émotions positives, ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs, cette histoire!

Je devais écumer de rage aussi à l'extérieur car Cross caressa d'un geste tendre mon avant-bras. COMME S'IL NE SAVAIT PAS CE QUI M'ENERVAIT!!!!

Je soupirais et regardais Yzcan qui jouait dans l'herbe innocemment. ARGH! Je dois me calmer. Je décidais donc d'aller prendre l'air un peu.

Et je vis, au loin, un groupe de personne. What the hell (équivalent de wtfuck)????? Je m'avançais calmement et soudainement, je fus tiré sur le côté. AAAAH!!!

Je regardais la personne qui avait osé le faire: INK! Il regardait la scène. Il me désigna au loin:

-J'écoute...

-Ink, qu'est-ce que...

-CHUT!

Il plaqua sa main contre mes dents et je remarquais alors...

-Ink! Félicitations!

-DREAM! CHUT!

-Mais tu vas te marier!

-Je... Peu importe, arrête de parler et écoute.

Oui, bon, ça va, hein! Je détournais mon regard et je vis... Un Ink avec une tenue de chasseur et un fusil, deux Error et un Science!Sans???? C'est quoi cette histoire? Science!Sans dit:

-...rror, je suis anxieux quant à ton idée... Et puis tu n'as techniquement que peu de temps. Le temps moyen d'un passage aux toilettes est d'environ quelques minutes. Et nous en sommes déjà à une dizaine de minutes.

-Bah, je dirais que je suis constipé!

-Moi, je peux y aller!

Le second Error s'était exprimé avec une voix... DOUCE?! Il dit:

-Je peux y aller, moi! Mon Ink avait l'habitude d'être méchant... COMME QUELQU'UN QUE JE CONNAIS! Et je suis sûr que ton Ink et moi on s'entendra bien.

-Même, je viens de faire ma demande en mariage!

-Euh... Ouais. T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux, quand même? demanda Science. Je veux dire, OK, tu étais en manque d'inspiration parce que tu voyais ton Ink dans les bras du gosse le plus dangereux de tout les multivers, mais quand même...

-Je comptais vraiment lui faire ma demande. J'ai juste utilisé l'occasion.

-Ah, mon pauvre... Bref. J'ai confirmé que c'était bien Yzcan.

-Dans ce cas, je tire et c'est fini, non? demanda le chasseur Ink.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ça doit être aussi compliqué?! Vous m'avez engagé pour le dégommer! Un tir, une balle, un mort!

-Ouais mais... non. Yzcan ne peut pas être aussi bête pour se faire avoir ainsi.

-Je suis assez bête pour y avoir pensé et je suis son père donc...

-Non, tu es la version alternative de son père et c'est différent, ça.

-Pas bête, ce qu'il suggère. dit Error. Je veux dire, en termes d'effet de surprise...

-Justement, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on essaye. Et il doit se douter qu'on tentera quelque chose ici, d'autant plus que de part votre apparence, vous avez une chance sur mille d'être l'original.

-Et parce qu'il y a une chance sur... OK, compris.

-Bref. Error!

-Oui?

-OUI?!

-Non, le tout doux agneau!

-Ah! Donc moi? dit le gentil Error.

-Je veux que tu ailles vers Yzcan, ne caches pas que tu viens d'un autre multivers. En analysant au fil des multivers son comportement, j'en suis parvenu à la conclusion qu'il... considère les multivers comme un jeu et les Ink et les Error comme des pions.

-Y a pas à dire, j'allais buter un cerf quand il m'a retourné comme ça et le coup est parti sur mon Error...

-Peu importe. HEUREUSEMENT, mon Gaster et moi-même avons créé la machine à traverser les multivers.

-Mouais. Vous avez récupéré les pièces dans la décharge?

-EEEH!!!

-J'avoue qu'il y avait une odeur d'oeuf pourri durant le trajet...

-MAIS!!!

-Et puis moi, quand je l'ai vu, elle tremblait.

-Je...! ARGH! Peu importe. Je veux que le gentil Error aille voir Yzcan. Ton rôle est de le distraire. Ink a une connaissance aigüe de ce qui se passe dans son multivers donc pour ne pas l'inquiéter, Error, tu vas à sa rencontre. Ink chasseur, tu te mets en position. Moi, je vais préparer la machine.

Et tout le monde y alla. Ink dut retourner au rendez-vous avec Error et moi, moi... J'ai pas tout compris. Mais ces gens pensent qu'Yzcan est mauvais et Error semble les croire.

On peut reprocher des tas de trucs à Error mais s'il y a un truc sur lequel je lui fais confiance, c'est sa paranoïa. Trop paranoïaque pour croire du baratin.

Donc, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Yzcan égale méchant. Je retournais vers Cross et Yzcan où là je vis le gentil Error. Il disait:

-...Je suis sûr que si tu acceptais de revenir, tout ne serait plus que... destruction.

-Je déteste la destruction!

-Alors pour arranger cela, tu devrais venir avec moi!

-Mais... Je veux un Papink aussi! Je veux tout les Papink et les Marror des multivers! Et puis, je croyais que Marror était mort... Dommage.

Soudainement, Yzcan cracha un liquide... blanc? Liquide blanc qui fit un trou dans le gentil Error. Il s'écroula et... tomba en poussière. CROSS! Il avait déjà dégaîné son épée et dit:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à notre multivers?

-Quoi, tu penses que ce multivers à quelque chose de spécial? Mais non, Cross. Rien. Dans mon monde, je suis entouré d'Ink et d'Error qui obéissent au moindre de mes ordres. Je dis: 'vous êtes muets' et un fil les empêche de parler. Je dis 'battez-vous' et je déclenche un bain de sang. C'est un jeu. Un jeu! Et qui n'a pas rêvé de se battre aux côtés ou contre ses héros? C'est ce que je fais, tonton Cross. Mon Papink et ma Marror m'ont trahi. Ont voulu ma mort. Pour finir, ils m'ont abandonnés. Ils ont voulu ma mort? J'ai voulu celle de tout les Papink et les Marror. Je suis le Créateur, tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Et Cross se jeta sur Yzcan, épée levée. Mais il allait esquiver quand un coup retentit. Le chasseur! La balle traversa le crâne d'Yzcan qui se tourna et cria:

-C'est bête, j'ai pas d'âme ni de cerveau! Tout est magique! Mais à cause de toi, maintenant, dès que je bouge la tête, ça fait 'gling gling' et moi j'aime pas. Et ce que j'aime pas, je l'efface!

Il toussa encore du liquide blanc et resta immobile. Il... souffre?

 _POINT DE VUE DE NIGHTMARE:_

J'étais dans le lit de ma chambre. Je ne sais quand mais à un moment, je nous ai téléportés là-bas. Blue dormait paisiblement à mes côtés. Je baîllais longuement puis pris un moment pour réfléchir. Blue et moi... sortons ensemble désormais? Tout était flou... Je me levais et par paresse claquais des doigts pour m'habiller. Je grattais mon dos. Tiens...? Quelque chose... manque... MES TENTACULES?! Punaise, où sont mes tentacules?!

Je jetais un regard derrière moi pour ne voir que du vide. PUNAISE! Je regardais mes os. Noirs comme la nuit. OUF. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre et soupirais. Blue poussa un gémissement puis ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en se rendant compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il regarda à droite à gauche puis se calma en me voyant. Il soupira de bonheur et s'approcha en me prenant par la taille. Il me serra contre lui en marmonnant:

-Nighty... Je t'aime...

-Hmpf.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas?

-Je... ne te détestes pas.

-C'est déjà ça de plus!

Il m'offrit un sourire, le plus beau du monde. Celui à proté... détruire! A briser, à éradiquer! Je reculais un peu et sentis alors quelque chose sur mon âme.

Je n'ai pas de lien d'âme, cela ne peut donc être que mon frère. Je dis:

-Blue... J'ai... un truc à faire. Je te ramène chez toi?

-Non, je peux y aller moi-même avec ce que tu m'as donné! A plus tard?

-A plus tard, Myrtille.

Il me fit un léger baiser sur la tempe avant de disparaître. Je pris une inspiration puis allais dans l'univers de ce prétentieux d'Ink.

Je déteste ce créateur.

J'allais donc là-bas et je me retrouvais face à... Science!Sans. Il était en train de bricoler quelque chose. Je dis:

-Hey!

-Oh! Nightmare! Tant mieux! Tu peux s'il te plaît tenir ça pour moi?

-Euh... non.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas mon Nightmare. Mon Nightmare est poli, lui.

Science continua à faire sa machine. Moi, je dis:

-Et mon science!Sans n'est pas aussi insolent.

-Liberté d'expression, tu connais?

-Respect d'autrui, ça te parles?

On se fixa l'un l'autre. Science Sans dit:

-En tout cas, pars, cela ne te concernes pas.

-Où est mon frère?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre et le mauvais et le bon de ce multivers, ce serait catastrophique.

-Il est en danger?!

-Oui.

-Alors où est-il?

-Tu ne vas pas lâcher le morceau, hein?

-Considérant que s'il y passe moi aussi...

-Je vois. Vas au nord, à 500 mètres.

Je me téléportais là-bas et vis en effet Dream en train de... se battre? Contre un gamin? QUOI?!

Je m'approchais doucement et vis Dream, bâton en main, hurler:

-Yzcan, ça suffit! CHASSEUR!

Un tir se fit entendre et il toucha en plein pied le jeune squelette qui vacilla et dit dans un rire:

-Pourquoi? Si jamais j'ai un problème, en une demi-seconde, je peux être dans le vide des multivers!

Qui est ce petit insolent?! Je pris une inspiration et allais intervenir quand Cross lança un coup d'épée bien placé. Normalement, cela aurait du le tuer, mais non. Il continua:

-Je suis le seul qui peut faire des dégâts ici. Je suis un dessin, bordel!

-Justement! ERROR?!

-Marror? Je t'en prie... C'est lui qui m'a colorié. Ses pouvoirs ne peuvent rien contre moi. Pareil pour Ink.

-Et moi?

-Toi, tu es trop gentil pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Alors moi... Moi, je suis trop gentil?! Heureusement qu'il ne m'as pas vu, ce gosse... Il faut le sceller dans le vide des multivers, comme ça, il ne pourra plus rien. Il marmonna:

-Papink et Marror... Par centaines... Tout petits, ils pouvaient tenir dans ma main... Le chasseur Ink a été le plus amusant, cependant. Je l'ai fait se retourner et... il... Bref. Il a tiré sur Marror loup. C'était si amusant... Mais j'ai pas pu le tuer, il s'est téléporté. Trop loin pour que je puisse le voir.

Bien... Ce gamin peut tuer des Ink et des Error même hors du multivers en question.

Donc, il faut le tuer.

Mais comment tuer... comment tuer... comment tuer un dessin?

Avec une gomme, tout le monde sait ça.

 _POINT DE VUE DE BLUE:_

J'étais rentré chez moi... Et je m'ennuyais. A part les cris de mon frère quand je suis rentré, maintenant, il n'y a plus rien!! Je décidais d'aller voir l'humain.

Sur le chemin, quelqu'un... m'assomma?!

ENCORE JE VAIS ME FAIRE TORTURER, JE LE SENS!

J'ouvris les yeux sur... GASTER! Il était face à moi, en train de nettoyer une... arme... Terrifié, je marmonnais:

-Gaster?

-Oh, Blueberry... Je suis ravi que tu sois réveillé, comme ça, on va pouvoir discuter un peu... Tu es une cible de choix, tu t'en rends compte?

De quoi il parle?

J'étais ligoté et ne pouvais rien voir à part du blanc et Gaster. On est donc dans l'anti-voïd. Il dit:

-C'est vrai, tu es le petit ami de Nightmare, l'ami d'Ink et de Dream, le Sans d'une AU la plus ancrée, donc Error te protège un minimum... Bref, en te capturant, je m'attire les foudres de tout ce haut monde.

-Et pourquoi tu fais ça?

-...Vengeance.

-Sur qui?

-Les créateurs et Ink.

-Pourquoi?

-Vois-tu, à chaque début d'une timeline dans un univers où je suis vivant, j'y suis appellé. Mais... Même quand je retrouve la sensation de la vie, c'est pour au final plus souffrir. Echotale où je perd en quelque sorte la vie et Frisk est un bon exemple. Un excellent, même.

-Et donc?

-Donc, les créateurs, qui pouvaient me faire vivre heureux... ne l'ont pas fait. Et Ink, lui, a accepté cela sans broncher! Je... Je veux me venger. Et j'ai découvert un allié... intéressant. Un partenaire.

-Qui?

-Yzcan, le fils d'Ink et Error.

Hein...? Gaster gloussa en voyant ma tête puis dit:

-Dans tout les cas, Nightmare va arrêter d'essayer de l'importuner avec ça.

-Il ne sait même pas que je suis prit en otage.

-Vous n'avez pas de lien d'âme?

-Non. Il est trop paranoïaque pour ça, je paris!

-Dans ce cas, on va faire à l'ancienne... J'avais prévu cette option.

Il prit une caméra que je n'avais pas remarquée et me filma en disant:

-Vas-y, tu parles à ton Nightmare chéri.

-NIGHTY!!! Il faut arrêter Gaster et le gosse d'Ink et d'Error, ne te préoccupe pas de moi!

-Super, c'est enregistré.

-Tu vas lui donner celui-ci?

-Oui. J'ai tout ce que je voulais. Tu es un parfait otage, tu sais?

-Ah bon?

-Oui... vois-tu, tu cries. Dans cette situation, on l'associe à la peur. Lui, il te voit ligoté. Il va donc associer ta peur à ta prise d'otage. L'affectif va le faire venir.

-Non, il ne m'aime pas assez.

-Peut-être, mais tu es le seul qu'il aime. Bien! Maintenant... Reste plus qu'à lui donner. Je reviens.

Il se téléporta et revint, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Assis face à moi, il me regardait sans rien dire.

Nightmare, fait pas le con!

 _POINT DE VUE D'INK:_

J'étais retourné à la table et une fois face à Error, je lui dis:

-Error, Yzcan, je peux savoir ce qu'il a fait?

-Q-QUOI?!

-Je vous ai écoutés.

Error soupira et me regarda. Il marmonna:

-Il a tué des versions alternatives de nous et a en tête de détruire tout les multivers.

-Ah. C'est... embêtant.

-Ouais, hein?

-Hmm... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

-T'éloigner le plus que possible.

-POURQUOI?!

-Parce que je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu sois blessé. Si tu meurs, le multivers meurt à moitié, pareil pour moi. On doit être en vie.

-Cela vaut pour Dream et Nightmare.

-Non, le multivers se portait bien avant leur apparition.

-Avant la notre aussi.

-L'univers d'origine, oui. Le multivers, non.

-Pas faux. Donc on va rester ici, à rien faire, attendant que Dream, Cross et tes amis s'en chargent?

-Exactement.

-Tu sais que je n'apprécies pas.

-Oui.

-On va dans la Dodle sphère.

J'emmenais Error et je dis:

-Bien... On va créer notre Yzcan à nous.

-Quoi?

-On va créer notre fils, Error! Ou fille, si tu préfères.

-Euh... Je veux bien, mais l'aîné à mal tourné...

-Je sais. C'est pourquoi... Seul moi vais le créer.

-Mais alors c'est ton fils, pas le mien...

-Si, ce sera aussi le tien. Donne moi de tes fils bleus, là.

-HEIN???

Et Ink commença à dessiner.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Désolé, ce chapitre est court mais riche en informations! Je pense, mais je ne suis pas sûre, que le dénouement sera dans le chapitre 9!_ _Pour répondre à Dragonna sur les deux commentaires que tu as fait entre le moment ou j'ai commencé et fini d'écrire ce chapitre, voici mes réponses:_

 _chapitre 6: NON MAIS! Comment as-tu pu oublier?! Méchant(e) Dragonna (plaisanterie, à ne pas prendre mal!!!)!_

 _chapitre 7: Ouais, Yzcan est un véritable con pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas si tu y as fait un tour, mais la fic de Florence Sinin à ce sujet (le guardien DES multivers ou un truc comme ça je crois) est intéressante car l'histoire raconte le passé d'Yzcan et comment Science!Sans a monté sa team. Et Error n'a pas mis Ink au parfum de peur qu'il fonce dans le tas et... se fasse tuer._


	9. chapitre 9

**Note de l'auteur:** _Apparition d'un nouveau personnage (vous le savez en même temps, puisque dans le précédent, j'avais dit qu'Ink commençait à dessiner), Erwick! Alors, pareil qu'Yzcan, 50% moi, 50% Florence Sinin (qui m'a dit qu'elle ne va pas tarder à publier le dernier chapitre de sa fic, d'ailleurs, pour ceux qui la suivent)._

 _On a aussi un petit message (version longue sur sa fan fic, je suis trop paresseuse LOL)._ _On a adoré fisceler cette histoire donc on s'est dit que d'autres duos à l'avenir sont probables. On envisage même la création d'un compte commun où on publierait des histoires écrites ensembles. Personnellement, écrire en duo est quelque chose qui ne m'intéresse pas tellement, sauf occasions spéciales mais elle serait intéressée. Bref._ _Une fan fic dédiée à Erwick est surement prévue (je pense faire du point de vue d'Erwick, elle, elle le ferait du point de vue de Science, vous comprendrez pourquoi à travers sa fic) car c'est un personnage qui est très intéressant et qui mérite d'être approfondi au lieu d'être laissé à titre de personnage secondaire dans une fan fic. Nous sommes OK pour tout fan arts, reprise des deux personnages dans d'autres fan fic ou comic (je ne cache pas qu'on a eu toutes les deux des étoiles dans les yeux en songeant que peut-être ça serait repris lol) et nous sommes heureuses d'avoir mis un gravier dans l'édifice des AU d'Undertale (même si à ce stade c'est... bref.)._ _Tout les personnages de cette fan fic mis à part la version alternative d'Error (personnage humouristique qu'on ne va pas approfondir. Je n'en ai presque pas parlé, d'ailleurs.), Yzcan et Erwick (dont vous ne connaissez rien pour l'instant... MOUAHAHAHAHAH! Lol). Par principe d'égalité envers les créateurs des autres personnages, je n'ai pas mis leurs noms car je n'en ai pas pu trouver certains (notamment, en effet Sidona, le créateur du Ink chasseur, je me souviens juste l'avoir aperçu dans un Errink)._

 _Pour répondre aux commentaires:_

 _Sidona: Ne t'inquiète pas, t'as pigé le principal!! Je rajouterais juste que l'équipe de Science est sur le coup. Pas très loin, le Science, tu vois ce que je veux dire? Mais pas forcément là où on s'y attend le plus._

 _Dragona: Nous avons préféré éviter d'utiliser Paperjam (parce que déjà, sa personnalité est quelque chose que je me voyais mal écrire et Florence Sinin aussi) et du coup créé un autre personnage où nous avions plus de liberté dessus (à quoi ça sert d'utiliser Paperjam si au final c'est pour en faire quelque chose de tout à fait différent???). Et très honorée que tu vois nôtre Gaster aux côtés de Handplates!Gaster et X-Gaster, mes références niveau Bad!Gaster (même si j'avoue avoir une préférence pour Handplates où Gaster garde tout de même une certaine... humanité, malgré ce qu'il a fait. Et ça, c'est ce qui à mon sens donne à ce personnage toute sa profondeur et sa complexité.)!_

 _Petite précision: ce chapitre étant aussi dans le but de faire le dénouement de l'histoire, je vais prendre en narrateur uniquement Erwick (puisque, comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, elle a sa place dans la mise hors d'état de nuire d'Yzcan)._ _Merci à tout ceux qui on lu la fic (je pense notamment aux seuls dont j'ai le pseudonyme: ceux qui ont mis en favori, ont suivis ou on postés des commentaires) et apprécié (j'espère!) Yzcan et bientôt Erwick (ça a été dur de trouver son nom, OK?! Florence Sinin et moi on se regardait dans le blanc des yeux, répétant des trucs qui ont déjà été utilisés dans nos propres fan fic... JE SUIS MÊME ALLEE SUR UN SITE POUR FUTUR MAMAN, BORDEL!)._ _BONE lecture!_ POINT DE VUE D'ERWICK (pour toute la fan fic, du coup):

Je suis née de l'obscurité. Mon corps, tout mon être, est né de rien. De rien mis à part la créativité d'un squelette. Ma naissance même dans le temps est un paradoxe. Ma naissance aurait du détruire les multivers...

Mais j'ai été conçue pour sauver.

Et même la science ne peut expliquer entièrement ce qu'est là DETERMINATION. A toutes les époques, seule la foi d'un homme peut prouver son existence.

Frisk l'humain, secondé par Chara.

Cette vérité était acceptée... par tous. Mais qu'en est-il... de la détermination d'un squelette? De la détermination à sauver, à protéger, à garder...

De la détermination d'un père a sauver son enfant?

Jamais je n'aurais existé sans mon frère. Et cela aurait créé la fin de l'univers. Paradoxe, une fois de plus. Mais ma vie est truffée de paradoxes. Je ne m'en soucie pas, ils ne m'affectent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas. Je suis bien au-dessus de tout cela, moi.

Je suis la gardienne dans l'ombre, celle que l'on ne voit jamais mais qui sait tout... et garde les secrets. Tant de secrets entendus...

De quoi rendre fou.

Mais pas moi. Pour faire face à la folie, on m'a donné la raison.

Mais me manquait la force.

Mon père peignait, dessinant des traits plus précis, toujours plus. Il ne pouvait faire la moindre erreur, il donnait la vie après tout et n'avait pas intérêt à se gourrer s'il voulait pas mon poing dans sa figure. Mon poing... Pff. On ne peut pas avoir quelque chose sans rien donner en retour... Pour ma naissance, j'ai du donner ma main droite, ainsi donc remplacée par du fil. Un fil bleu de destruction... Ma main droite, d'un toucher, peut détruire. Un pouvoir bien grand pour le bébé que j'étais.

Mais ce n'était rien face à mes responsabilités. Mon frère, Yzcan, avait eu droit à l'espace des multivers... J'ai eu droit au temps. Plus précisément, je suis le temps. C'est le stratagème qu'ont trouvé mes pères pour m'empêcher de sombrer comme mon frère l'a fait. Mon âme est hors de moi, mon âme est le temps. Je ne peux détruire ce que je garde car cela reviendrait à ma propre destruction et même la plus grande des folies m'en empêcherait.

Je ne peux me détruire et personne ne le peux... Je suis condamnée à vivre, époques après époques.

J'ai maintenant atteint l'âge adulte. J'ai pris l'habitude de voyager à travers les époques, j'allais de temps en temps voir mes pères, leur faisait un coucou, dormait à la maison, puis repartait. Il fallait toujours que je reparte. Pour combattre mon frère, comme on me l'a souvent répété.

N'allez pas croire que parce que j'ai été créé dans le but de tuer mon frère mes parents ne m'aimaient pas. Au contraire, je ne saurais compter le nombre de nuits blanches que j'ai passé avec Ink à peindre ou dessiner, le nombres d'heures passées avec Error à observer le multivers et ses dangers.

Pour moi, aucune distinctions entre les multivers, si bien que tout les Error et tout les Ink m'ont accepté comme leur fille et je suis la bienvenue partout où je vais.

Mais les visages sont durs à se rappeler. Je les confonds. Voilà pourquoi, quand je serais face à mon frère, pour savoir à qui je dois faire appel, j'ai tenu un carnet, contenant toutes les personnes de tout les multivers que je rencontre, dans lequel j'inscrit les noms, les informations à savoir, la photo... J'ai donné des noms aux multivers à leur commencements pour me repérer aussi.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que j'étais face à mes pères, Ink dit calmement:

-Cela fait... dix minutes que je t'ai dessiné, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie à t'élever ou bien à garder nos petits-enfants avant même leur naissance... C'est... destabilisant. Mais soit. Erwick... Tu as appris à te battre, tu as appris à faire face aux dangers. Tu as appris aussi à cacher tes faiblesses.

Ink désigna ma main subtilement glissée dans la poche de mon pantalon immunisé à leur pouvoir de destruction. Je sortis ma main, faite de fils bleus que mon père a donné à ma création et dit:

-Père, je n'ai pas honte. C'est juste que je sais que cela dérange autrui.

-Oui... Bref. Le moment est venu.

-Nous sommes désolés de t'y envoyer seule, mais en tant que coeur de ce multivers, nous ne pouvons risquer le fait de mourir. rajouta Error.

-Je comprends.

Toute ma vie, j'y ai été préparée. A tuer mon frère. Sauf que je ne veux pas le tuer. J'ai trouvé un autre moyen, un autre moyen de le contenir... Le contenir dans un endroit où JE fixe les règles.

Je me téléportais dans un endroit près de sa position et tombais sur... Un squelette. Qui...? Il me regarda puis s'exclama:

-OUH là! T'es qui, toi?

-...Ca va me revenir, laisse moi deux minutes.

Je sortis mon carnet de la main gauche et commençait à le feuilleter, sans ma main droite. Je tombais sur sa page. Je m'exclamais:

-TROUVE! Alors... Science!Sans... on est quel jour?

-Euh... Lundi 30 juillet 201X (chapeau Toby Fox! Maintenant, on passe pour des idiots quand on dit la date!), pourquoi?

-Alors... Oui, tu es celui que je cherche! Tu veux sauver ton ami Blue, non?

-Mon ami, c'est un peu exagérer, mais l'idée est là... Gaster m'a remit la cassette et si Nightmare vient à apprendre son existance, il sera déconcentré d'Yzcan... Mais t'es qui, toi?

-...Peu importe.

Je sortis ma main de fils bleus et il fit un autre pas en arrière. Je sortis un gant dans la même matière que mon jean et dit:

-Ce gant te protègera de ma main. Enfile le.

Je lui donnais et il l'enfila. J'attrapais sa main et allais... Allais dans l'intérieur de mon âme, le Temps lui-même.

Tout les instants des multivers y étaient, tous. Tout était flou, tout était bruyant et calme à la fois... Je fis face à Science et lui dit:

-Nous sommes dans le temps!

-Mec, je peux savoir qui t'es?

-MEC?! Tu m'as pris pour un mec?! Trop chou!

Et je l'attrapais pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Il était tout gêné. Moi qui ai toujours vécu dans l'innocence au travers des univers, même dans Underlust tout le monde était gentil avec moi et préservait mon innocence, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je ricanais et vis alors le moment que je cherchais. Je m'exclamais:

-TROUVE!

Je le saisis et on arriva dans une forêt d'Underswap. Je dis à Science:

-Sci, distrais Gaster.

-Hein...? Mais... Pourquoi? Tu vas faire quoi?

-Chercher des renforts.

Et je disparu dans le temps.

J'allais dans le futur, loin, très loin. Et j'arrivais dans le vide des multivers. L'endroit était presque vide de tout Ink et Error et quelqu'un toussait dans un coin. Comme je le pensais... Je m'avançais et dit:

-Frangin!

-...T'es qui...?

Une autre série de toussotements se fit entendre. Il est malade? Je dis:

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Je suis coincé ici! DEPUIS PLUS DE 20 ANS!

-Ah ouais, ça doit faire mal.

-Et puis... je suis malade.

-Malade?

-Oui, ce liquide de destruction... me détruit de l'intérieur.

Il toussa encore plus fort. Une idée émergea dans mon esprit. Je dis:

-Je peux te sauver, je suis la guardienne du temps.

-Ah, toi aussi, t'as été créé sur une feuille de papier? Bienvenue au club.

-Eh eh... Ouais, je peux te sauver.

Il se releva et je vis une pointe de lumière dans ses yeux. Il avait une tâche blanche sur la joue, des os noirs et il portait une écharpe marron comme moi mais contrairement à moi il avait une tenue similaire aux autres Sans alors que moi je portais une chemise et un jean bleu. Il demanda:

-Tu veux quoi en échange?

-Ravie que tu demandes. Je veux que tu... je voudrais que tu...

Non, pitié... Je ne peux pas le dire, pas à lui, pas mon seul tuteur, mon seul ami à travers les époques, malgré les changements de multivers... Je pris une inspiration puis dit:

-Je voudrais que tu tues Gaster pour moi et en échange, je te soignes et te fais sortir d'ici. Deal?

-...Deal.

Je pris sa main et nous téléportais vers Sci. Pour éviter de me croiser, j'arrivais 20 secondes après mon départ. Non pas que c'eut été dangereux, mais cela aurait pu compromettre le plan, comme par exemple le fait que je me résigne.

J'arrivais donc avec lui et dis:

-Eh bien, Gaster! Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi méchant... Kidnapper Blue, franchement...

Je m'approchais et Gaster me vit. Il ne me reconnaissait pas, je le voyais bien dans ses yeux. Il me dit:

-Que veux-tu faire?

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi? C'est méchant, je te considérais comme mon troisième père. Mais je vais plutôt t'appeler tonton, finalement. Pardon, hein, mais techniquement, j'ai été créé il y a dix minutes.

-Créé adulte?

-C'est compliqué.

-Et donc? Qui es-tu?

-Je suis Erwick, guardienne du temps et je vais te tuer.

-Pardon?

-A vrai dire, ton propre disciple te tueras. Allez, tu peux faire joujou avec lui!

Yzcan s'avança et il commença à attaquer Gaster. A un moment, il douta et je lui rappelais ce qu'il avait à gagner avec moi. Il toussa et dirigea le liquide blanc vers Gaster. Ensuite, il s'avança vers moi et je lui dis:

-Bien joué, frangin.

-Ah... Hum... Ouais... Du coup...?

-Comme promis.

Je claquais des doigts et un portail apparut. Yzcan me regarda et, méfiant, hésita. Je le convainc d'aller dans le portail. Science se tourna ensuite vers moi et dit:

-Euh... du coup... Tu n'as pas eu d'enfance?

-Si, c'est... compliqué. Mais tu es trop chou d'avoir cru ça.

Je le pris par la blouse et fis un bisou sur sa joue. J'entendis alors Ink. Il dit:

-Eh bien, Erwick! Félicitations.

-Merci, papa. Je l'ai enfermé dans un endroit où il ne peut rien faire...

-Et pour celui de notre époque? demanda Science.

-Oh, ça...? Je... te laisse t'en charger, mon nouveau résident semble vouloir faire des siennes... à plus!

Et je me téléportais loin de lui.

J'avais menti, je me sentais mal.

J'avais une mission non terminée. J'étais du coup face à Yzcan. Il était en train de se battre contre Dream, Nightmare et Ink chasseur. Je m'approchais et je criais:

-INK!! Eloigne toi de lui, papa!

-Hein? Erwick?! Tu es en vie! J'ai cru qu'il t'avait eu aussi, ce salopard!

Le chasseur arriva en courrant vers moi, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Je l'arrêtais au moment où il allait m'enlacer et dis:

-Plus tard, j'ai un... combat à faire.

-Tu veux pas que je t'assiste? Depuis la dernière fois où l'on s'est vu... Je sais, tu venais du futur, mais bon...

-Je serais prudente, ne t'inquiète pas. HEY, FRANGIN!

Je m'avançais et dit d'une voix calme face à Yzcan:

-Alors... Tu as la version courte et rapide ou la version longue et douloureuse. Choisis.

-Tu ne peux pas me battre! Je suis le guardien des multivers!

-Et moi la guardienne du temps.

Je claquais des doigts et j'eus un papi face à moi. Il s'exclama:

-Qu'as-tu fait?!

-Rien, je t'ai rajouté 80 ans.

-ARGH! Je vais te tuer!

-Essaye, papi.

Il allait se ruer sur moi mais la fragilité de son corps le fit chanceler et perdre pied. Il tomba au sol et s'exclama:

-Rend moi mon âge!!

-Non. As-tu rendu la vie à tes parents?

Et je m'avançais. Il essayais de s'échapper en s'avançant. Je dis:

-Tu n'as même plus l'énergie pour rejoindre le vide des multivers? Intéressant. Mais de toute façon, tu ne peux pas y fuir, je peux y aller, moi aussi. Bien! Je sais que tu es invulnérable aux pouvoir d'Ink et les miens, cependant, ma main droite cache bien des secrets... Les fils ont évolués pour créer un pouvoir de destruction encore plus grand. Ma main droite est une version 2.0 des fils d'Error. Je me demande si tu vas apprécier, _frangin_.

Je sortis ma main droite de mon jean et saisis à pleine main la jambe d'Yzcan. Il hurla de douleur et je dis d'une voix calme et forte:

-Où se trouve ton âme?!

-Mon âme?! J'ai pas d'âmes!

-C'est impossible. Tu en as une, je le sais, je l'ai vu.

-Non, je n'en ai pas, je te le dis!

Je remontais le long de son os. Je dis:

-Une autre réponse en tête, peut-être?

-Non!!

Il semblait persuadé de ce qu'il disait. Je ricanais et dis d'une voix calme et sereine:

-Je vois, dans ce cas, bonne vie en Enfer.

Et je l'envoyais dans le temps. Il est condamné à revivre sans cesse sa mort, encore et encore... Destin horrible. Mais nécessaire. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer, sans son âme. Je m'effaçais lentement pour aller voir Ink et Error. Ils étaient avec mon autre moi, enfant. Je jouais, ma main destructrice cachée par un gant, sautillant et criant:

-Papa, papa!

-Oui? demanda Ink.

-Mon frère, je devrais le tuer?

-Euh... Oui, comme l'ont dit Error et moi dans le futur.

-Mais... Je pourrais pas l'épargner?

-Tu sais, parfois, épargner quelqu'un, c'est pire que de le tuer. Et je pense que c'est son cas.

-Dans ce cas, c'est l'aider de le tuer? Il me faut son âme alors. Elle est où?

-Son âme...

-Parce que je sais pas où elle est. Gaster m'a dit que lui, il savait.

Tiens!

Je me téléportais vers Gaster d'un autre multivers et lui posais la question. Il me répondit:

-Eh bien... L'âme d'Yzcan, c'est le vide des multivers. A force de détruire les Ink et les Error, il devenait de plus en plus vide d'émotions, de plus en plus psychotique.

-Et comment je fais pour le tuer?

-Tu tues tout les Ink et tout les Error.

-Comment...?

-En tuant tout les Ink et tout les Error, son âme se détruira d'elle-même.

-Mais alors, c'est comme avec moi...

-En effet, même processus de fabrication.

-Alors... Pourquoi? Pourquoi les tuer?

-Peut-être que le meurtre de ses parents l'a brisé et l'a poussé au suicide. Dur de savoir, puisqu'il est mort ou l'équivalent.

-Hmm... Je vois. Et pour moi, du coup?

-Tu es le temps, tu ne peux pas mourir. Mets toi ça dans le crâne!

-Mais, pourtant, Yzcan, lui, il pouvait... A la mort de tout les Ink et Error, il aurait disparu à son tour... Et moi, du coup...?

-Toi... c'est impossible.

Sonnée, je regardais Gaster d'un air absent. Il dit:

-Beaucoup de romanciers, d'artistes en tout genre ce sont amusés à dire qu'à la fin de l'univers, la dernière chose qu'il restera, ce sera le temps qui s'écoule de façon impartiale. Cela prend tout son sens, tu ne trouves pas?

-Non, non...

-Eh! J'aimerais pas te voir sombrer toi aussi dans la folie, tu m'entends? Tu ne peux pas mourir, c'est tout!

-Mais c'est horrible!

-...Tu peux utiliser des stratagèmes. Tu peux tout oublier et tout recommencer en boucle. Et si je te disais que c'était la vingtième fois que nous avions cette discussion?

-Non, non!

-Tu sais... C'est ce que vivent tout les habitants des AU.

-Si... Si je trouve un moyen de les aider, alors je pourrais peut-être...

-T'aider toi? Possible. Sauve-les, alors.

Je hôchais de la tête, déterminée à secourir les AU et moi-même par la même occasion...

Je suis Erwick, la damnée temporelle. L'ombre qui observe, l'ange guardien.

Et seulement 14 minutes après ma naissance, j'ai tué mon frère.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Je trouve que ça fait une super fin... pour entamer la fan fic d'Erwick en fait. Et c'était pas ce que je voulais... BREF! Du coup, si vous le demandez, des bonus seront possibles (il faut quand même préciser un peu quel bonus et sur quels personnages... Ou juste les personnages. Et je vous ferais un sacré... Bref.)._ _Si vous avez des questions sur (ou 'pour') Yzcan ou Erwick, Florence a eu l'idée de créer dans le prochain chapitre de nos fan fics, des 'asks Yzcan and Erwick'! Quant aux questions où Florence Sinin sera la plus calée, ce sera elle qui répondra dans les commentaires._ Yzcan: Euh... Non, svp, je revis ma mort sans cesse là, j'ai pas spécialement envie de me taper des pions en liberté en plus...Erwick: Vous savez quoi? Juste pour combler mon ennui et l'énerver, envoyez toutes vos questions! Couleur préférée, premier souvenir, ce que ça fait que d'être un monstre sans coeur (à Yzcan, celle-là), TOUTES VOS QUESTIONS!!

Yzcan: Erwick? Tu es morte à mes yeux.

 _Oui, bon, bref. Au niveau des bonus, je le répète, je suis à votre disposition! Ils auront une taille de minimum 2000 mots (c'est pour vous faire une idée, hein! C'est à dire minimum une feuille A4 sur ordinateur avec une police pas trop petite ni grande. Sauf si vous demandez moins, bien sûr) donc selon ce que vous demandez (pitié, me demandez pas Ink qui prend un verre d'eau et C'EST TOUT, ce serait un Enfer à l'écrire en 2000 mots... Quoique, défi intéressant.) il y aura plein de descriptions ou pas (pareil, sur demande. Si vous vous foutez d'avoir des descriptions, libre à vous.)_ _Et je le répète, Florence Sinin a écrit une fan fic aussi (qui a des évènements communs avec la mienne, forcément, mais on a essayé de passer rapidement les passages déjà décrits dans la fan fic de l'autre pour ne pas vous agacer, vous, qui lirez les deux. C'est pourquoi j'ai vite passé sur certains passages. Et puis sa fan fic contient des trucs que la mienne n'a pas: passé d'Yzcan, narration du point de vue de Science et notamment un Ink et un Error entremetteur (oui oui, je vous assure, j'ai eu les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en voyant ce qu'elle voulait écrire...). Bref, je ferme la parenthèse qui commence à être longue, là.) qui s'appelle... euh... EUH... le guardien DES multivers je crois. JE CROIS. De toute façon, vous pouvez y accéder depuis son profil: Florence Sinin._ _Et, (un petit coup de pub pour moi) j'ai aussi écrit d'autres fics sur Undertale. Notamment Prisonnier (Nightmare fait un coup monté contre les Star et c'est Lust qui est chargé de déterminer qui sera enfermé avec qui... Nightlust (je vous l'avais dit, Nightmare m'inspire beaucoup de ship. BEAUCOUP TROP.), Frink (je sais pas si ça existe), Error x Reaper, Redberry et ensuite un poil d'Errink), La Surface de l'Enfer (les monstres, pauvres créatures innocentes, sortant d'une run pacifiste, se retrouvent en esclavagisme par les humains. Que va-t-il arriver à notre squelette préféré? Horreurs, bien sûr. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir car on parle d'esclavage et pas dans sa façon la plus douce) et c'est tout... pour l'instant._ _Je voudrais aussi votre avis sur quelque chose._ _Selon vous, est-ce que je devrais faire plus de descriptions dans les fan fic? Dans les précédentes fan fic que j'ai lu, c'est vrai qu'à mon sens cela manquait de descriptions mais en fan d'Azimov et Robin Hobb, les descriptions, j'y tiens. Du coup, dans mes fan fic, j'ai fait sans presque aucune descriptions (ce qui certes permet de faire avancer l'histoire plus vite) mais si cela plaît, je peux vous faire des pavés de descriptions! Non, n'exagérons rien, ce sera à dose correcte, c'est à dire que je décrirais les paysages, les personnages (sauf les nouveaux du coup) vous les avez déjà en tête grâce à tout ces artistes fabuleux qui dessinent._ _Sylmarils, écrivaine amatrice._


	10. Question de Sidona à Erwick

_Question de Sidona: Plus qu'a poser des questions à cette chère Erwick ! Non mais franchement, j'adore cette fille ! Elle est super cool et tout ! Mais... J'ai une question... Erwick... Tu ne comptes pas me chiper mon Scinounet, tout de même ! C'est MON Sci ! A MOI ! Quoique... En fait, tu sais quoi ? Tu peux le garder, j'ai plein d'autre mec choupi en stock ! Mais j'aimerais savoir si vous allez sortir un jour ensemble, tout de même..._

Erwick: Je suis très heureuse que tu poses la question, Sidona. Vois-tu, CERTAINES personnes pensent que j'aime ce gars ridicule. Il ne peut pas me convenir, par contre je le vois bien en ami. Rien à craindre pour l'avenir brillant entre toi et ton Scinounet... (SAUF SI NOS CREATRICES SE METTENT DES TRUCS SALES EN TÊTE, BIEN SÛR!) Même si je te le déconseille, ou en tout cas celui de ce multivers, il passe ses soirées à boire avec le Chasseur... Et merci de reconnaître ma supériorité face à cet idiot d'Yzcan qui n'arrête pas de tout remettre en question.

Yzcan: Là, vous la voyez pas car nos créatrices savent pas dessiner, mais elle rougit. Elle rougit face à un pion. C'est moi celui qui est battu et c'est elle qui est la plus pathétique! PFFF!!!

Erwick: NON!!! (des coups se font entendre, suivis de la reddition d'Yzcan) Tu vois! C'était pas si compliqué, frangin! Et je ne rougis pas! Dans tout les cas, la flaterie, ça fait toujours du bien, mais un enfant gâté comme toi peut pas comprendre ça, hein?!

Yzcan: Ah! Aussi, avant qu'elle ne me frappe parce que je n'ai pas bâti de temples à son effigie, le chapitre un de sa fic est en progression!!!

Erwick: Ah! Enfin mon heure de gloire... Enfin un peu de reconnaissance... Bref. Vous n'aurez plus à patienter bientôt pour moi! Et ça... c'est bien, non? Ou c'est mal? Etant donné que ma naissance elle-même est un paradoxe alors...

Yzcan: Euh... Désolé, Sidona, hein, mais il semblerait que je l'ai cassée...

Erwick:... si mon existence est un paradoxe, comment je peux être le temps?! Le temps contient des paradoxe, le temps n'est pas un paradoxe! Sinon, pourquoi le principe de paradoxe existe? AAAAH!!!

Arrivée de Science!Sans, une bouteille à la main, complètement ivre, qui la ramène chez elle.


	11. Questions de Dragonna et Sidona

_Question de Dragonna: Pour Yzcan: Félicitation tu gagnes le trophée du pire fils de Ink. Je veux dire, de tous les enfants qu'il a eu dans tous les multivers, tu es le plus maléfique, même ceux qui ont mal tournés ou qui ont viré evils sont pas allés aussi loin, et aucun n'a tué ses parents. Donc bravo tu es en haut du podium des evils kids, loin devant tous les autres XD_ _Erwick: Est-ce que tu pourrais, potentiellement, aller dans le passé pour dire à Chara que se tuer en bouffant des boutons d'or, c'est une idée pourrie? Et qu'il/elle va tuer Asriel en faisant ça? Et s'il te plaît, dis moi que HeavenTale-Gaster n'est pas le seul gentil Gaster?_

Yzcan: Euh... Y avait un concours?

Erwick: Exactement, à peu près un millier en comptant toutes les époques de tout les multivers.

Yzcan: T'as compté?

Erwick: Mes par... "Nos" parents m'ont tout de même répétés en boucle dès ma naissance que je devais zigouiller mon frère, alors je me posais des questions...

Yzcan: N'empêche, je suis premier du podium!!! YEAH!!!!

Erwick: Le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas regretter ton existence parce que sinon, mon absence de naissance aurait conduit à la fin de l'univers.

Yzcan: Je suis un DIEU, je suis le MAÎTRE de ce monde!!!! PIONS! SOUMETTEZ-VOUS A MA PUISSANCE!!!

Erwick: Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça... Passons à la seconde question. Par rapport aux Gaster... Je pense qu'il doit y en avoir peu, mais tu peux citer aussi Gaster de Echotale (j'ai bien dit Gaster, pas G. C'est un scientifique passionné de science qui certes s'emporte lors de ses expériences mais le fait pour libérer tout les monstres et Chara le dit elle-même, il est le seul à s'intéresser à elle et pas uniquement à Frisk)... Etrangement, Gaster est un personnage très complexe dans les différentes AU alors que c'est pourtant celui qu'on voit le moins. Personnellement, je considère Gaster comme un professeur, un troisième père (le seul qui me demande pas de tuer mon frère...), un ami, un ange guardien jamais très loin. Et puis, même dans certaines AU où il est méchant, il a une ambiguïté qui est troublante (comme dans Handplates et ses passages avec le Roi, son discours répété du 'je dois les sauver' et aussi le fait qu'à la base, Sans et Papyrus devaient être deux idiots incapables de faire quoi que ce soit). Pour la seconde question, ma deuxième créatrice a laissé sa réponse dans les commentaires, libre à toi d'aller la regarder. CEPENDANT! Comme je déteste que l'on réponde à ma place... Je vais dire la seule vérité. Chara est un enfant INSOLENT et IMMATURE qui pense que le monde gravite autour de lui seul! En même temps, cet idiot d'Asgore n'aide pas en lui répétant qu'il est l'espoir de tout les humains et les monstres! J'ai cependant laissé une chance à ce gamin. Tout un multivers consacré à sa survie. Résultat: dans la plupart des AU, Chara vit une vie longue et paisible de Roi ou Reine par intérim avec Asriel. AUCUN CHANGEMENT MAJEUR. Ce petit, par sa mort, pousse quand même soit à la libération totale des monstres, soit à leur génocide, soit à presque aucun changement même si le peu de changements reste pour le meilleur. En gros, par la survie de deux personne, j'en ai condamné des milliers... Des milliards, via les AU. Non. Je suis une meurtrière!!!!! YZCAN!!!

Yzcan: Ouh là, soeurette, tu devrais pas un poil être du genre... calme et super posée en réfléchissant au moyen de me tuer?

Erwick: JE T'AI DEJA TUE, IMBECILE!

Yzcan: Voilà! Tu vois que tu peux être méchante! (Erwick pleure et l'océan de ses larmes commence à devenir agaçant pour Yzcan) Question suivante.

 _Question de Sidona:_ _C'est un alcolo (en parlant de Science!Sans)? AH NON ALORS ! Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question ! Et bon sang, Erwick, je crois que t'a pété un cable... Mais n'empêche, tu le trouvais choupi... Hum hum... Mais bref ! Un peu pour (CE SALETE DE... Oh, pardon...) Yzcan. Tu vis vraiment avec celle qui t'a enfermé dans une boucle temporelle qui te fait revivre ta mort ? Je veux dire... T'as jamais pensé à, je sais pas, cracher sur elle quand elle dort, ou n'importe quoi de ce genre ? Oui, je suis une psychopathe en puissance Bref, bonne mort à toi ! (Et une petite question pour Erwick, aussi... Non mais vraiment ? T'es pas avec Sci ? Mais alors... Tu te fait ramener chez toi par un mec au pif qui boit ? Désolée, mais c'est UN POIL bizarre... )_ Yzcan: Pour répondre à CET ENFOIRE DE...(Erwick commence à le regarder de façon insistante)... Je faisais que répondre de la même façon, Erwick!!! Du calme!!! Bref. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de vivre avec elle et elle ne reste pas là toute la journée, notamment la nuit où elle déteste entendre mes ronflements. Bonne mort à toi aussi, Sidona, et désolé de t'avoir tué dans différents multivers par la mort de mes parents. Enfin, non. Tu n'es qu'un petit bonhomme de lego ou playmobil, pour moi. T'es-tu excusé pour le malheur que tu leur a fait?! Bref. Par rapport à Erwick... Malheureusement, le fait qu'elle contrôle le temps fait que toute tentative d'agression contre elle est remplacée par l'attaque qui fait le geste en arrière et ce, en boucle. Je suis très peu patient et très vite agacé, résultat...

Erwick: Résultat, il s'enfuie, comme Flowey en run neutre. Mais en poussant des petits cris aussi. Je ne savais pas le destructeur de multivers aussi lâche et ridicule.

Yzcan: MAAAAAIS!!! T'es méchante!

Erwick: Je cite les faits, Yzcan. Et à vrai dire, je pense ton comportement du au fait que je t'ai emprisonné alors que t'as l'apparence d'un gosse de dix ans et l'âge mental d'un de 5.

Yzcan: Quoi...? De tout façon, il a dit que t'avais pété un cable! Et puis depuis quand tu trouves un squelette paresseux... mignon?

Erwick: J'ai très bien remarqué l'agression faite à ma personne. Mais, vois-tu, petit frère enfantin, je considère que c'est quelque chose de normal de devoir pété un cable face à quelqu'un d'aussi... d'aussi... d'aussi raté que toi.

Yzcan: Raté? Pff... Par rapport à Science, du coup?

Erwick: C'est vrai que je l'ai trouvé mignon... Mais... Comment dire... Après avoir compris certaines de ses intentions avec moi... Je l'ai vite trouvé moins 'mignon'.

Yzcan: Il t'a fait quoi, histoire que je sois encore plus heureux de l'avoir tué dans plusieurs multivers?

Erwick: Il m'a... Il m'a!!! Il m'a fait un 'baiser'.

Yzcan: C'est à dire? On peut donner plusieurs interprétations, hein. Comme 'baiser la main', 'baiser ses lèvres', etc...

Erwick: Je crois que c'est la deuxième signification. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait et il m'a conseillé d'aller voir certaines... AU... Pour comprendre ce 'quelque chose de nouveau'. Résultat, je tiens maintenant mes distances.

Yzcan: Tu rougis...

Erwick: Non, je...

Yzcan: Si, tu rougis!!!

Erwick: JE T'AI DIT QUE NON! Bref. Et oui, il est complètement alcolo. La perte de son seul ami, Gaster, par _quelqu'un_ dont on ne citeras pas le nom... l'a perturbé. Sans doute ce qui fait disfonctionner son esprit à mon égard. Car, oui, j'ai beau être une adulte physiquement et mentalement, j'ai été élevée dans la plus grande solitude. Mes compagnons de jeu étaient les autres enfants d'Ink et Error, Dream et Cross, Cross et Nightmare, Red et Blue, bref, tout les enfants des Sans, même ceux vivant dans des AU. Mais, n'étant que de passage, j'avais du mal et j'ai développé un grande timidité avec les gens de mon âge si bien que...

Yzcan: Oh, pauvre chou, tu as des problèmes avec les autres... C'est pour ça que tu passes tes journées avec ton frère psychopathe. Tout s'explique.

Erwick: NON! Je... Bref.

Yzcan: Si, si... D'ailleurs, nos créatrices t'ont même donné une main qui t'empêche d'avoir de contact physique avec autrui, ou en tout cas, plus difficilement. Moi, en revanche...

Erwick: Tu leur crache de la destruction dessus. Très glamour. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui te détruit de l'intérieur...

Yzcan: J'avoue avoir de la compassion pour Geno en cet instant.

Erwick: On peut revenir à la question?! Finalement, après maintes réflexions, je considère que Sci est quelqu'un... avec qui je peux être amie, même très proche, mais... Juste un pote dont qu'on taquine, quoi! Comme si j'étais avec Blue. Ca me fait le même effet, personnellement. Et ce n'est pas 'un mec au pif qui boit'. Qui boit, ça, oui, mais qui me ramène... Ce n'est pas un simple gars, quoi. Il m'a quand même aidée à mettre hors de danger les multivers et c'est le seul qui puisse voyager entre mis à part Yzcan et moi. Il a aidé à la construction de l'extracteur à détermination, il est classe dans sa blouse, je sais que c'est pas un critère mais je le met quand même c'est un Sans, il m'a aidé à sauver Blue, il...

Yzcan: Sidona, décidément... Tu as le don de casser ma soeur. Bon, je vais prendre une petite sieste, moi...

Erwick:...Et puis il est trop mignon aussi et... QUOI?! Yzcan! Debout! J'AI DIT DEBOUT, PARESSEUX!

Yzcan: Oui, ça va, j'ai entendu! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Erwick: COMMENT TU PEUX DORMIR EN REVIVANT SANS CESSE TA MORT?!

Yzcan: Beh en fait, le pouvoir des questions me permet de ne pas ressentir de douleur durant qu'on y répond, c'est qu'après. Et, en général, quand tu es là, la douleur disparaît. Ta présence me fait me sentir mieux, frangine...

Erwick: Si tu n'étais pas un meurtrier, je t'aurais pris dans mes bras.

Yzcan: Toi aussi, t'es une meurtrière. Techniquement.

Erwick: QUOI?! Je... POURQUOI?!!!!

Erwick se met à pleurer, le simple fait de s'imaginer tuer quelqu'un lui donnant les larmes aux yeux. Science Sans, poussé par les parents d'Erwick, arrive dans l'espace temporel et marmonne:

-Au juste... J'en ai marre d'être celui qui ramène Erwick tout le temps... C'est vrai, je la ramène maintenant, je l'ai ramené déjà quelques fois par le passé... J'EN AI MARRE!

 _Petite note que je me suis permise: le commentaire de Science n'est pas dénué de sens, car en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que c'est un chauffeur, le gars. C'est vrai! Pour moi, ses trois dernières apparitions sont qu'il ramène Erwick chez elle. Ah là là..._ _MERCI AUX DEUX COMMENTAIRES!!!_


	12. ANNONCE

Yzcan: Hein? Y a pas de questions...?

Erwick: Non, en effet... Je me demande pour... AAAAH!!!

Yzcan: Eh, frangine! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

Erwick: Non, pitié, non... OK, j'avais demandé, mais... non...?

Yzcan: Eh oh!!! Soeurette?!

Erwick: Yzcan! Ma fan fic!!! Le premier chapitre est déjà sorti!

Yzcan: Vas-y, tu vas en baver. Je t'attendrais ici, gentiment, moi!

Erwick: Tu ne comprends pas, frangin... TU Y ES AUSSI!

Yzcan regardait sa soeur abasourdi. Son imagination de pré-adolescent s'activa et il fit un pas en arrière en hurlant vers le ciel.

Yzcan: AH CA NON! Créatrices, j'accepte vos caprices, mais avec ma soeur bordel!

Erwick: Non, t'y seras pas pour ça, rassure toi, par contre... Je vois qu'il se peut que je te rende visite.

Yzcan: A quoi bon? Je... Oh. OOOOOH!!! Je vois. Tu auras besoin de conseils pour pouvoir détruire les multivers? MAGNIFIQUE! Alors, je te les donne par a...

Erwick: NON! Mais... Je ne sais pas vraiment, tout change en fait... Yzcan, je crois que mes paroles influence le scénario.

Yzcan: Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, histoire que ça soit pas pire. BREF, chers pions immatures! Si vous êtes en vie, c'est grâce à ma soeur qui m'a empêché de tuer le Papink et la Marror de votre Univers. Donc, considérez-vous chanceux de ne serait-ce qu'être en vie. Ensuite, admirez ma puissance. CRAIGNEZ-MOI, IDIOTS! Bref. Vous voyez ma soeur? Elle est très seule, elle n'a eu qu'un rôle secondaire...

Alors tu vas lire le chapitre 1 sur le profil de Sylmarils et bientôt celui de Florence Sinin.

S I N O N J E T U E R A I S T O U T C E U X Q U E T U A I M E S


End file.
